Portgas D Ace le sorcier aux poing ardents
by saya59410
Summary: Harry Potter meurt de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange, la mort propose à son maitre de renaitre dans un monde où il sera libre de faire et de devenir ce qu'il veut avec tous ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs. Prend garde Grand Line ! Harry Potter nouvellement Portgas D Ace arrive ! One Piece avec un Ace différent et une histoire à ma sauce ! Sabo ne sera pas le frere d'Ace et lu' ici!
1. Chap 1 renaitre

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et One Piece à ce cher monsieur Oda, j'emprunte les perso et l'univers pour m'amuser.

Résumé : Harry Potter meurt de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange, la mort propose à son maitre de renaitre dans un monde où il sera libre de faire et de devenir ce qu'il veut avec tous ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs. Prend garde Grand Line ! Harry Potter nouvellement Portgas D Ace arrive ! One Piece avec un Ace différent et une histoire à ma sauce !

Chapitre 1 : Une mort douloureuse, ou comment renaitre grâce à son serviteur.

Harry faisait face à son ennemi de toujours, la tête haute, baguette brandie vers cette sale face de serpent lié par le Priori Incantatem qui fit rebondir le sort Mortel vers son envoyeur. Voldemort laissa échapper son dernier souffle avant de s'effondrer au sol et de partir en poussière, le camp de la lumière avait gagné, Harry étant devenu le « maître » de la Mort tout en ignorant un léger détail : il lui fallait mourir une fois et revenir pour en être le véritable maître. Il ne vit pas Bellatrix Lestrange arriver sur lui, il sentit un sort le toucher dans le dos puis ce fut le regard fou qu'elle lui lança qui lui indiqua qu'il allait souffrir, elle l'attrapa et transplanna, la dernière chose qu'Harry pu voir fut les visages horrifiés de ses amis courant vers lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Bellatrix atterrit tranquillement dans la base secrète de son défunt maitre et enferma Potter dans la cellule la plus sale du Manoir en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte puis d'enchanter la pièce pour que le Survivant ne puisse pas utiliser la magie, établissant un planning de torture sadique et _extrêmement_ douloureux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une cellule crasseuse où le froid entrait en de vicieux courant d'air qui le firent violement frissonner, il se redressa en position assise contre le mur et inspecta son corps : de multiples éraflures, des coupures, deux brulures légères et cinq os brisés. Il ne sentait pas sa magie, il en conclut donc que cette saleté de Lestrange avait enchanté sa cellule avant de le laisser seul. Il ne le resta cependant pas très longtemps vu qu'elle se présenta devant lui avec un sourire mauvais et une lueur pas très rassurante dans les yeux… et la séance commença : Doloris, Diffindo, Incendio ainsi que des sorts qui lui brisait les os puis elle le soignait et recommençait avant de l'humilier par la parole, le dénigrant lui et ses amis, ses parents ainsi que Sirius et Albus. Elle lui fit boire de force des potions qui lui donnait l'impression que son corps était en feu ou gelé, qui lui enlevaient un ou plusieurs sens puis reprenait à zéro, Harry hurlait de douleur, il lui crachait au visage quand il ne crachait pas du sang. Elle s'amusait à lui dire depuis combien de temps il était là, au bout de trois mois il était immunisé contre ses remarques et la douleur commençait à être supportable, le remarquant elle se lassa et décida de le tuer en lui tranchant la gorge.

Ron et Hermione couraient vers le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre Harry, ils le virent vaincre Voldemort et coururent vers lui avec bonheur, bonheur qui se transforma en horreur quand Bellatrix Lestrange stupéfixa le Garçon-qui-à-vaincu et transplanna avec lui, la dernière chose qu'ils aperçurent fut le regard perdu de leur meilleur ami avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ils allèrent immédiatement prévenir les Aurors qui venaient d'arriver de l'enlèvement d'Harry et les recherches commencèrent, ils firent des descentes dans chaque Manoir qui avait été répertorié comme un repère de Mangemort, au bout de trois mois il n'en restait plus qu'un à visiter : Le Manoir Gaunt en Albanie et ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut un cadavre.

Harry se concentra sur la sensation de flotter dans les ténèbres : c'était agréable pour lui après trois mois de torture pure, il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement la gare de King Cross. Une femme le regardait d'un air désolé, elle était pale avec de grand yeux vert comme les siens, des cheveux longs et noirs et la moitié de son visage était un squelette :

« - Je suis désolé Maitre, se lamenta-t-elle, je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subir toutes ses horreurs !

\- M-Maitre ? Comment ça Maitre ?

\- Je suis la Mort, mais appelez-moi Mina, vous avez réuni les Relique de la Mort : La Cape d'Invisibilité, la Pierre de Résurrection et La Baguette de Sureau. Quiconque les rassemble devient le Maitre de la Mort une fois qu'il décède, c'est pour cela que je suis ici, pour vous permettre de choisir le monde dans lequel vous voulez renaitre.

\- Je peux revenir ? Dans mon ancien monde, je veux dire…

\- Cela est impossible, vous ne pouvez retourner dans un monde d'origine une fois que vous y êtes mort. Vous avez le choix entre un monde normal où la magie n'existe plus ou un monde de pirateries où les hommes veulent être libre de naviguer sur l'océan. Vous garderez vos pouvoirs et gagnerez quelques capacités propres au monde que vous choisirez.

\- Mais je veux rester avec mes amis ! Avec Ron et Hermione, voir Teddy grandir et avoir une famille avec Ginny ! Je veux être heureux avec eux !

\- Vous trouverez une famille dans un nouveau monde puisque vous y naitrez, je suis désolée mon maitre mais retourner dans votre monde est comme je vous l'ai dit, impossible.

\- Dans ce cas je vais aller chez les pirates, répondit Harry avec lassitude, quelles capacité vais-je y gagner ?

\- Vous allez être le fils de Gol.D. Roger, le roi des pirates néanmoins il va mourir avant votre naissance d'une maladie et votre mère Portgas.D. Rouge mourra en vous donnant la vie. Elle vous aura porté 20 mois pour vous sauver de la Marine, l'équivalent des Aurors, qui voudrons vous tuer car vous êtes le fils d'un pirate légendaire. Vous aurez une nouvelle apparence ainsi qu'une capacité qui se divise en trois catégories : le fluide perceptif, combatif et royal. Vous aurez les trois et dans ce monde il existe des fruits que l'on nomme fruits du démon, là encore il y en a trois types : zoan pour les fruits qui vous donnent l'apparence d'un animal, logia pour les éléments et paracémia qui modifient votre corps comme un corps élastique ou qui vous transforme en homme qui créé des salles d'opérations. Vous pouvez combattre au corps à corps, avec une arme à feu ou avec une épée ou des dagues. Oh j'oubliais que ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon coulent comme des enclumes dès qu'ils tombent à la mer et perdent leurs pouvoirs dès qu'ils sont en contact avec il y a aussi une pierre appelée Granit Marin qui supprime les pouvoirs des utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler et je viendrais, demandez-moi de donner ou de prendre une vie et je le ferais, je pourrais aussi vous donnez des renseignements, vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui »

Harry se sentit tomber en arrière avant de sentir de l'air entrer dans ses poumons, il fit ce que tout le monde ferait en sentant la petite douleur et cria. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir une femme blonde épuisée qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de le donner à un homme immense aux cheveux gris, lui disait de prendre soin de lui : Gol.D. Ace. Il réalisa que cette femme devait être sa mère et contempla son visage pour le graver dans sa mémoire, elle donnait au bébé-sorcier un sentiment de familiarité comme s'il avait connu quelqu'un comme elle dans sa vie précédente avant que cela ne le frappe de plein fouet ! Cette femme était sa mère et comme Lily Potter, il y avait cette aura d'amour et de protection qui l'entourait, dirigée vers lui, son fils unique. L'homme le saisit et promit de bien s'occuper de lui, de le garder en sécurité et de veiller à ce qu'il n'ait besoin de rien avant de l'emmener sur son navire et de le coucher dans un berceau improvisé, puis il sortit de la pièce pour aller donner ses instructions de navigation.

Il ne revint que plusieures heures plus tard avec un biberon de lait que le nouveau-né s'empressa de boire tellement il avait faim, puis le bambin croisa le regard du plus vieux et décida de rendre l'enseignement de Snape utile en utilisant la Légilimencie et ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plut pas du tout : Monkey. avait élevé son fils Dragon avec ses « Poing d'Amour », il avait soi-disant arrêté son père et l'avait conduit à l'échafaud et il prévoyait d'élever Ace ( il s'appelait comme ça maintenant, Harry Potter était mort sous la lame de Bellatrix) en ne lui disant qui était son père que le plus tard possible et faire de lui un Taichô de la Marine… Beurk. Même pas en rêve vieux croulant ! Garp prévoyait de le laisser sur une île d'East Blue nommée Dawn à une certaine Makino puis vers ses cinq-six ans de l'envoyer chez les bandits des montagnes pour qu'il s'endurcisse et qu'il commence l'entrainement qu'il allait lui donner et rien que de voir ce que le vieux Marine voulait lui faire faire donnait à Ace une envie de lui lancer un bon vieux Doloris en pleine poire !

Il leur fallut trois semaines pour arriver à Sabaody, une île recouverte d'arbre nommé Mangrove, là encore Ace rencontra d'autres Marines, mais aussi un vieil homme qu'il Légilimecia : Silver Raylight, le Mei-O, second de son père. Il vit toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensembles mais s'arrêta vers la moitié pour garder le suspense pour quand il serait un pirate, il savait aussi que le pirate était son parrain et il comptait bien revenir le voir quand il prendrait la mer et lui dire qui il était. Puis la route reprit en East Blue jusqu'à Dawn, le héros de la marine ne se doutant pas que le bébé qu'il allait élever était en train de méditer pour refaire ses barrières d'Oclumencie fissurées par la renaissance et calmer sa magie rendue furieuse par ce que son sorcier avait vu dans l'esprit de l'homme considéré comme le Héros de la Marine, Ace recréa sa bibliothèque mentale et rassura ses formes animagus pour finalement s'endormir une fois ses tâches accomplies. Il ne vit donc par Garp le prendre et le donner à une jeune femme aux cheveux vert retenus par un foulard et aux grands yeux noirs qui sourit en prenant le petit bout dans ses bras.

Ace passa six ans au village de Fushia où il grandit avec le sourire, faisant toutes les bêtises qu'il n'avait pas pu faire chez les Dursleys, il restait poli avec les villageois et pouvait être trèès grossier avec les inconnus. Makino le grondait souvent quand il était malpoli mais il répliquait qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et que par conséquent elle n'avait rien à dire, avant de partir vagabonder dans les rues du village pour s'entrainer au dur métier de pickpocket où à lancer des sorts sans baguettes dans la forêt. Quelques fois il prenait l'une de ses formes animagus pour aller courir ou appelait Mina pour avoir des nouvelles de son ancien monde : Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés et avait un fils nommé Harry, il avait été ému d'apprendre que ses meilleurs amis était heureux et pensaient souvent à lui, Remus et Tonk avaient un fils Teddy, Malfoy avait redoré le blason de sa famille, épousé Daphné Greengrass et avait eu un fils Scorpius. Les créatures magiques avaient les mêmes droits que les sorciers et plusieurs orphelinats et autres structures scolaires primaires avaient vu le jour pour accueillir les enfants pour qu'ils puissent nouer des liens avant Poudlard et ainsi la division des maisons ne fut plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Il avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume et on racontait son histoire aux enfants sans mentir ni exagérer son rôle ou ses pouvoirs.

Voila la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous à plut et à bientôt pour la suite !

Reviews ? puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2 s'entrainer avec un fou

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Mort de Voldemort, Kidnapping d'Harry, torture de trois mois de la part de Bellatrix, mort de Harry, rencontre avec Mina (la mort), choix, naissance, Légilimencie Garp et Rayleigh, six années avec Makino, légère maitrise de magie sans baguette et nouvelles de l'ancien monde.

Je rappelle que l'âme d'Harry à 17 ans et que donc Ace qui a six ans est plus mature et malin qu'un gosse de son âge, sans compter sa magie et ses souvenirs.

Chapitre 2 : Les bandits des montagnes, ou comment s'entrainer avec un fou.

Ace buvait tranquillement un jus de fruit quand la porte du bar de Makino s'ouvrit violement, il sursauta au bruit soudain puis se tourna vers le responsable de ce maudit vacarme qui blessait ses oreille innocentes (mais oui Ace on y croit !), devenant pale en découvrant ce maudit Garp à l'embrasure de la porte. Il déglutit discrètement en sachant ce que ça voulait dire : cet abruti allait l'emmener chez les bandits et commencer son entrainement pour entrer dans la marine…. Lui qui passait du temps au Grey Terminal avec les anciens pirates pour écouter leurs histoires, quelle ironie ! Ses neurones s'activèrent pour trouver une excuse au cas où le Jiji viendrait à apprendre ça, une image de Sévérus Rogue lui donna la réponse et le fit sourire intérieurement, il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il les espionnait pour apprendre comment ils réagissaient et pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des infos sur des activités louches, il aurait la paix et le vieux ne se douterait pas de son désir de devenir pirate.

Le Marine lui demanda de prendre ses affaires et de le suivre, se détournant pour parler à Makino qui tentait de le raisonner tandis qu'Ace partait dans sa chambre et rassemblait toutes ses affaires près d'une petite valise. Il fit un geste du poignet en marmonnant un « Failamalle » et ses affaires se rangèrent correctement puis il fit son lit et nettoya la pièce avant de redescendre et de suivre Garp à travers la forêt, enregistrant le trajet dans un livre de sa bibliothèque mentale. Une fois sur place il découvrit la chef des bandits, une femme… enfin ça ressemblait à une femme rousse au yeux marrons sauf qu'elle avait au moins cents kilos en trop et qu'elle était moche, mais il ne fit pas part de ses pensées en se souvenant qu'Hermione se mettait souvent en colère quand Ron lui disait quelque chose sur son apparence :

« Dadan, je suis venu t'amener le petit, Ace voici Dadan elle s'occupera de toi maintenant.

\- Bonjour Madame, ravi de faire votre connaissance je m'appelle Ace, dit-il en s'inclinant sous le regard approbateur de Garp et de Dadan

\- Au moins il est bien élevé, pas comme toi Garp ! Enchanté Ace, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies l'âge d'entrer dans la marine donc si je suis bien informée tu as six ans et l'entrée se fait à dix-huit ans. Tu seras chez toi ici pour les douze prochaines années. »

Ace suivit Dadan pour installer ses affaires dans une chambre, rangeant tout correctement dans l'armoire avant de sortir rejoindre Garp pour le début de l'entrainement, il ne pensa pas tenter d'y échapper puisque le vieux était physiquement plus fort que lui et il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa magie ou sa maitrise du fluide et ça lui permettrait de développer des techniques d'esquive, des compétences de combat. Il avait étudié les arts martiaux pour la bataille finale mais avec ce corps d'enfant il ne pourrait rien faire s'il ne s'entrainait pas sérieusement, il devait développer son endurance et ses muscles, affuter ses réflexes et peut être que l'entrainement du vieux complèterais celui que Mina lui donnait pour le fluide. Ils commencèrent par une petite course à pied avant que le marine ne commence à lui expliquer comment faire des exercices pour commencer à développer ses muscles en portant des choses pour qu'il pèse plus lourd : ils commenceraient avec des poids de cents grammes à chaque membre et augmenterait quand Ace serait à l'aise avec pour courir, sauter et nager sans gêne avec. Le garçonnet décida de les garder sur lui 24h /24 pour être sûr de faire des progrès rapidement, il l'avait fait dans son monde d'origine et il avait eu de rapides résultats pour la plus grande satisfaction de son Sensei, il pensa aussi à se façonner un bokken avec les moyens du bord et un peu de magie, histoire de renouer avec ses techniques à l'épée.

Les poids l'avaient bien ralenti mais il continua l'entrainement jusqu'au bout et gagna un repas au restaurant pour le récompenser de sa persévérance, Garp réalisa avec horreur que son pupille avait un appétit digne d'un ogre mais bon on est un D ou on ne l'est pas après tout… ça avait surpris Ace d'ailleurs, lui qui avait eu un appétit d'oiseau dans son ancienne vie mangeait comme quatre ici, et ricana quand Garp s'endormit à table. Mina lui avait dit que normalement il aurait dû être atteint de Narcolepsie mais que sa magie avait réduits la maladie à un sommeil plus profond qui chassait les cauchemars les moins violents de son sommeil, Ace en était content d'ailleurs parce que lui ne voulait surtout pas s'endormir dans son assiette, se réveiller et s'essuyer sur la jupe d'une femme… même si l'image l'avait bien fait rire quand il y avait pensé. Il rentra dans sa chambre en étant fatigué mais repoussa l'idée de faire une sieste, il devait s'entrainer à maitriser sa magie, il pouvait utiliser le Wingardium Leviosa, le Failamalle et le Cracbadaboum et prévoyait de s'entrainer sur l'Alohomora, le Lumos et le Patronus ainsi que le Protego. Il voulait pouvoir faire autant de sort qu'il voulait avant de prendre la mer à ses dix-sept ans, il tenait un journal où une liste de sort ainsi qu'un pourcentage indiquait sa progression en magie et en maitrise des fluides, il y inscrivit aussi la course, la musculation, les arts martiaux, le tir et le kendo. Il pensa distraitement à aller fouiner à Goa pour voler une arme à feu et des balles en ajoutant le Silencio à sa liste de priorité en magie.

Il ferma et la posa devant lui avant de fermer les yeux pour sentir la magie qui parcourait son corps, il la dirigea vers sa main en ouvrant les yeux et la dirigea vers la porte en l'imaginant s'ouvrir et prononça le sort en envoyant sa magie vers serrure qui s'ouvrit difficilement devant lui. Il décida de méditer pour ranger ses nouveaux souvenirs dans sa bibliothèque puis il sortit de ladite bibliothèque pour parcourir l'endroit qui fut sa première maison, il avait choisi de prendre Poudlard pour défense mentale en hommage à l'école où il avait tant appris, où il avait vécu des moments de joie, de tristesse et autres. Le Poudlard mental était une copie conforme de celle qu'il avait connu, des fondations à la forêt interdites incluant les créatures magiques qui défendait son Poudlard spirituel, lequel était entouré par une barrière de feu et un Magyar à Pointe faisant équipe avec un Basilic et un Loup-Garou. Ses connaissances et nouveaux souvenirs étaient rangés sous forme de livres dans la bibliothèque, sa première année dans la salle du miroir du Résid, sa seconde dans la chambre des Secret, la troisième dans la cabane hurlante, sa quatrième sous le lac noir, la cinquième dans l'ancien bureau d'Ombrage, la sixième dans la tour Griffondor, la chasse aux horcruxes et la bataille finale dans le bureau de Dumbledore et son enfance dans les cachots.

Ce fut un appel de Dadan qui le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu' elle l'appela pour le repas du soir, il rangea rapidement sa chambre avant de descendre pour le repas. Il fut présenté aux autres bandits qui firent une tête de trois kilomètres de long en apprenant qu'un gamin allait vivre avec eux mais ils se détournèrent de lui quand il leur lança un regard made-in-Rogue disant « si-vous-me-fixer-je-vous-transforme-en-ingrédients-à-potions ». Il dina rapidement, répondant aux questions que la chef des bandits lui posa avant de débarrasser son assiette et de s'excuser pour retourner dans sa chambre, il y prit des affaires propres ainsi que le nécessaire pour prendre un bain et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, il en sortit vingt minutes plus tard et souhaitant une bonne nuit aux bandits il partit se coucher, s'endormant dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Garp resta une semaine pendant laquelle ils s'entrainèrent, Ace refusant de rater un entrainement qui lui permettrait de devenir plus fort redoublait d'effort sous la surprise de Garp qui ne pensait pas qu'un gamin de son âge tiendrait aussi longtemps. Il lui donna des instructions avant de devoir reprendre la mer pour rejoindre Marine Ford. Dès qu'il fut partit Ace se dirigea vers la forêt pour aller s'amuser, prenant sa forme de tigre pour courir et faire le fou, il ne pensait cependant pas tomber sur un tigre géant qui le regarda avant de le renifler et de jouer avec lui après avoir gronder qu'il sentait l'humain. Le jeune D lui expliqua alors pourquoi il sentait l'humain sans même penser à mentir et repris forme humaine pour le prouver, se retransformant il entendit le tigre lui dire qu'il pouvait venir le voir quand il le voudrait humain ou pas, Ace en fut ravi et joua avec son camarade rayé jusqu'à midi avant de devoir rentrer pour manger avec les bandits. Il passa son après-midi dans sa chambre pour s'entrainer au sortilège de Lévitation, il sortit de sa chambre avec un grand sourire parce qu'il avait réussi à améliorer son contrôle, il pouvait garder la feuille en l'air pendant vingt minutes grâce à son caractère de tête de mule.

Il lui fallut deux mois pour pouvoir utiliser le sort de Lévitation sur un rocher moyen pendant deux heures, Garp passant une fois par mois pendant une semaine pour voir si le petit D s'entrainant correctement. Ace avait fait un planning pour ne rien négliger : entrainement de Garp un matin sur deux, l'autre matin servant à apprendre la chasse ou jouer avec le tigre, il gardait deux heures avant le diner pour s'entrainer à la magie et le reste de l'après-midi des jours de la semaine il faisait tourner le kendo, les fluides, les arts martiaux et les visite à Fushia ou à Goa pour pratiquer le pickpocket. Il avait d'ailleurs repéré un magasin d'arme pour son pistolet et les balles mais il voulait attendre d'avoir dix ou onze ans pour voler une arme à feu et commencer à apprendre à tirer, il remplaça donc le tir au pistolet par le tir à l'arc. Il commença à légèrement se renfermer sur lui-même, complètement concentré sur son entrainement et conscient de ce que les gens disaient sur Roger, il demanda d'ailleurs à ces hommes ce qu'ils penseraient si Roger avait eu un fils et les réponses haineuses l'avaient blessées sans qu'il ne le montre. Même s'il n'avait pas connu Roger, il était son fils comme il avait été le fils de James Potter, il était touché par ce que les gens disaient sur son père comme il avait été furieux contre Rogue quand il insultait James et comme il avait été furieux envers son père et ses amis quand il avait vu les souvenirs de Rogue.

Trois mois plus tard, il ouvrait les portes les plus lourdes le plus naturellement du monde et utilisait le Lumos pendant trente minutes, avait dix-huit pourcents d'apprentissage en arts martiaux, kendo et tir à l'arc, et était à vingt-cinq pourcent de maitrise des fluides perceptif et combattif. Le fluide royal était légèrement à la traine avec dix-neuf pourcents tandis que son entrainement de Marine avançait à grand pas : il courrait deux heures avec deux kilos à chaque membre et commençait à se mouvoir facilement avec, il faisait deux ou trois pompes et abdos mais rien de fameux. La chasse était à moitié acquise et le tigre qu'il avait avec son accord, nommé Godric était fier de lui, Mina lui donnait des nouvelles régulières de son ancien monde : Ron, Hermione, Harry, Remus, Tonks, teddy, Malfoy, Greengrass et Scorpius allaient bien, Rogue était toujours professeur de potion, Mc Gonagall était devenue directrice de Poudlard. Neville et Luna s'était mariés et attendaient une petite fille, ils avaient affronté le décès soudain d'Augusta Londubat et s'en sortaient bien, Fred et Georges tenaient toujours leur magasin de farce et attrapes et les autres Weasleys allaient bien. Ace fut cependant surpris quand Mina lu dit que Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbeldore voulait devenir son familier, il lui répondit qu'il allait y réfléchir et donnerait sa réponse à sa prochaine visite, puis la Mort le salua avant de retourner dans son royaume.

Deux années passèrent, Ace grandissait bien et du haut de ses huit ans, son entrainement avait bien avancé. Il portait désormais cinq kilos à chaque membre, son entrainement au tir à l'arc, au fluide perceptif et celui du Patronus, Lumos, Alohomora et Protego était fini, celui au kendo n'allait pas tarder à être terminé. Il commençait l'apprentissage de l'Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, il avait ajouté une heure de magie vu que son entrainement au tir à l'arc et au fluide perceptif était fini. Il rangeait toujours ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure et continuait d'explorer la forêt pour chasser l'ours ou le crocodile sous forme de tigre ou sous forme humaine, il commençait à se réhabituer à ses formes de loup et de serpent avant de commencer avec celle de licorne ou de buse. Ace avait accepté le lien de familier avec Fumseck et ce dernier ne venait que quand son maitre l'appelait, il avait aussi sympathisé avec deux serpents qui lui avait fourni leurs venins, venin qui se trouvait dans des fioles incassables que Mina lui avait ramené avec un livre de runes.

Quelques semaines après la visite mensuelle de Garp, Ace remarqua un enfant blond assis avec les quelques pirates qu'il côtoyait quelques fois, il n'hésita pas à le Légillimencier et il se refrogna en découvrant que c'était juste un fils de noble qui s'ennuyait de sa vie dorée. Le blond lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir, pensant se faire un ami mais Ace se détourna et discuta avec un des pirates de navigation et de maniement de navires avant de saluer les autres et de partir vers la forêt, suivit de près par le maudit blondinet qui l'assaillait de questions :

« - Tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu ? Tu veux bien que je traine avec toi ? Tu veux être mon ami ? Et tes parents ils sont où ? Moi je suis Sabo et t…

\- MAIS MERDE ! Fiche-moi la paix OK ! Je viens de cette île, tu ne m'as jamais vu parce que t'est un noble et que tu viens de Goa, mes parents sont morts et NON je ne veux pas que tu traine avec moi ou que tu deviennes mon ami OK ?!, le coupa violement un Ace furieux »

Le blond le regarda d'un air choqué puis partit en pleurant vers la ville haute, Ace balaya la culpabilité qui lui serra le cœur et prit sa forme de loup pour chasser quelques lapins pour le diner du soir, il rentra le visage fermé et le regard mauvais à la planque de Dadan et personne ne lui posa de question en voyant sa mauvaise humeur. Il mangea comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses avant de se laver et de filer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les autres, il continua ses exercices de magie sans baguette en attirant difficilement un coussin à lui et en le faisant grossir un peu avant d'annuler son sort et de recommencer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le blondinet continua son manège pendant trois semaines avant d'abandonner sous les remarques cinglantes du jeune D qui fut satisfait de ne plus le voir venir, Garp arriva quelques jours plus tard pour la semaine mensuelle d'entrainement et le trouva en train de discuter avec les pirates, Ace pali et lui servit son excuse de l'espionnage quand ils furent hors de portée des oreilles pirates.

Le vieux Marine lui dédia un sourire en lui disant à quel point il était fier de lui et Ace lui servit un magnifique sourire que le plus vieux apprécia sans savoir qu'il était totalement faux, l'entrainement commença immédiatement par une augmentation des poids et une course à pied. Ace avait désormais six kilos à chaque membre et courais en relisant mentalement son manuel de runes et comment elles pouvaient être utilisées tout en surveillant son fluide perceptif, Garp le mena vers un ravin puis il empoigna rapidement le noiraud et le jeta dedans en lui criant de survivre et de revenir dès que possible. Ace jura et tenta de se retenir aux corniches et aux branches qui dépassaient avec plus ou moins de succès puisqu'il heurta le sol et se cassa trois os sans même lâcher un seul cri, il remercia mentalement Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pour toutes les séances de torture car sans elles il serait en train de hurler de douleur voir même dans les vapes. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver un moyen sur de remonter mais rien, il soupira avant de se lancer le sort de lévitation et de flotter vers le haut du ravin.

Une fois en haut, son ventre gronda, il partit en chasse sous forme de loup et grimpa aux arbres pour cueillir quelques fruits mur qu'il dévora sans sommation avant de commencer à marcher vers la tanière de Godric contre lequel il s'allongea pour piquer un somme après lui avoir raconté sa journée de merde. Il se réveilla tranquillement deux heures plus tard et commença à s'entrainer au kendo et au fluide combatif avant d'enchainer avec la magie en utilisa l'Accio sur des cailloux et en lançant de petits Aguamenti par-ci par-là, créant de petite flaque d'eau, utilisant un Reducto pour rapetisser une pomme puis il salua son ami à fourrure et rentra chez les bandits en courant le plus vite possible pour avoir l'air essoufflé quand il arriverait. Garp fut surpris de le voir puis enchaina avec des exercices de musculations et d'esquive, s'endormant en pleine séance et se réveillant quelques minutes plus tard, Ace s'effondra de fatigue dès que le vieux marine donna le signal de fin en marmonnant contre les marines tyranniques et stupides, gagnant un poing d'amour qui lui donna une magnifique bosse sur le crâne.

Deux autres années passèrent, Ace venait de fêter son dixième anniversaire et se faufila dans Goa en pleine nuit, il utilisa un Alohomora pour ouvrit la porte de la boutique, y entrant sans faire de bruit et guidé par un Lumos il chipa un pistolet noir et réduisit cinq caisses de balles avant de tout mettre dans un sac, de piquer une dague, une ceinture orange avec un fourreau à dague, un autre pour son pistolet et de prendre la poudre d'escampette jusque dans sa chambre. Il maitrisait désormais le Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, le Patronus, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox et il avait mis une année pour apprendre Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio et finir son entrainement de Kendo.

Il ne savait pas que le lendemain marquerait la fin de sa solitude et qu'il gagnerait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa première vie.

Voilà Chapitre 2 terminé !

Donc je récapitule :

Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle.

Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%

Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%

Ace 10 ans : : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes


	3. Chapter 3 un petit frère

**Réponse au Reviews : Merci à Hayato Delmas, luna park, Minimiste, petite lili, Mimica3466, the fanfictionner, cathy, MissXYZ, Morgan-245 et bernaba pour leurs Reviews ça fait chaud au cœur !**

 **Minimiste, Hayato Delmas et Mimica3466 je vous rassure Sabo sera ami avec Ace et Luffy mais il ne sera pas leur frère. Ace est méfiant, sur ses gardes car la guerre et la torture ont marqué son esprit mais j'ai prévu quelque chose pour les faire se rapprocher au chap. 4.**

 _Résumé des Chapitres précédents : Mort de Voldemort, Kidnapping d'Harry, torture de trois mois de la part de Bellatrix, mort de Harry, rencontre avec Mina (la mort), choix, naissance, Légilimencie Garp et Rayleigh, six années avec Makino, légère maitrise de magie sans baguette, nouvelles de l'ancien monde puis entrainement MSB, Marine, rencontre bandits, tigre et Sabo._

 _Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle._

 _Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%_

 _Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%_

 _Ace 10 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%._

Chapitre 3 : Luffy, ou comment gagner un petit frère.

Ace ouvrit les yeux sur l'habituel plafond en bois de sa chambre, il se frotta les yeux avec une tête que toute personne trouverait absolument a-do-ra-ble ! Il se leva pour faire son lit en baillant puis descendit en marmonnant un bonjour endormi aux bandits et fit la rencontre du corps de Garp en route, se retrouvant sur les fesses. Un petit rire attira son attention sur un enfant d'environ sept ans qui trouvait que tomber sur les fesses était apparemment drôle, il avait des cheveux noirs fins et ébouriffés, de grands yeux noirs brillant et un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

Ace fronça intérieurement les sourcils quand il sentit que l'enfant lui semblait familier puis privilégiant sa curiosité il Légilimecia le Jiji pour sentir sa colère gronder : le père du gamin l'avait abandonné à son grand-père et celui-ci voulait le laisser là avec lui et les bandits. Garp présenta donc Monkey. D. Luffy à Dadan et sa bande avant de le présenter à Ace qui tendit directement sa main au petit qui la saisit avec un sourire éblouissant, le plus grand tira Luffy vers la table pour manger le petit déjeuner, souriant quand il se mirent à dévaliser la table en parfaite synchronisation et notant dans un coin de sa tête d'interroger Mina sur ce fameux D qu'ils portaient.

Garp resta jusqu'au repas du soir, leur donnant un entrainement plus léger au vu de l'âge de son petit-fils, puis il les salua en leur recommandant de bien suivre ses consignes pour qu'ils deviennent de grands marines. Ace entraina un Luffy épuisé à l'intérieur pour prendre un bain chaud et un repas avant de déclarer que le plus jeune dormirait avec lui ce soir, il l'installa dans son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, ricanant en voyant le plus jeune s'endormir dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Vérifiant qu'il dormait, il s'assit en tailleur et appela la Mort :

« - Mina !

\- Oui petit Maitre ? demanda la Mort en apparaissant devant lui, Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je voudrais te demander si tu connais la signification du D que nous portons, j'ai senti que Luffy m'était familier mais je ne le connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien il s'agit d'un signe, vous descendez d'un peuple aujourd'hui disparu qui porte en lui une volonté inébranlable, capable d'attirer les gens en vous donnant un charisme plus élevé que les autres, les gens se souviennent des gens qui portent le D même après la mort et il est difficile de ne pas suivre un D car ils donnent aux autres l'impression que tout est possible. D'ailleurs les D ont tendance à avoir un appétit d'ogre, une tendance à faire les idiots ainsi qu'à s'attirer des ennuis plus gros qu'eux et de faire preuve d'une tendance à foncer dans les-dit ennuis puis de s'en sortir plutôt miraculeusement et de mourir avec le sourire. Le reste des réponses se trouve à Raftel, là où se trouve le One Piece, ton père à percer le secret du D avant de se rendre à la Marine.

\- Ok Mina merci pour les explications. Au fait est ce que..., Ace prit une inspiration avant de poser la question qui lui revenait en tête, est-ce que je peux communiquer avec les morts ?

\- Tu le peux petit Maitre, je peux t'accorder de courtes visites avec James, Lily et les autres personnes que tu as perdu. Tu pourrais aussi parler à tes parents de ce monde et tu as le droit de ramener une personne à la vie au choix, malheureusement ce sera une personne de ce monde et seulement quand tu seras assez grand et puissant pour le faire. Tu as à ta disposition un peu plus du quart de ta magie d'origine, tu en recevras une autre part à treize ans et le reste à tes dix-neuf ans.

\- Autant ? Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi puissant que ça ! Je parlerais avec eux plus tard, je suppose que je dois t'appeler pour te dire avec qui je veux parler ?

\- Non, répondit Mina, tu auras juste à les appeler par leur nom et ils apparaitront devant toi comme je le fais, cela te prendre un peu d'énergie mais rien de bien méchant et les visites durent une heure maximum avec deux semaine entre chaque visite. Par exemple si tu parles à James tu devras attendre deux semaines avant de l'appeler une nouvelle fois, c'est pour éviter de les perdre dans un monde ou un autre.

\- D'accord merci Mina, à bientôt ! »

Ace tourna les informations dans sa tête un long moment puis soupira avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, prenant Luffy dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive. Dadan monta quelques minutes plus tard et prit une photo de la scène qu'elle qualifia de terriblement mignonne avant d'aller dormir d'un sommeil serein, un sourire au lèvre en pensant qu'Ace ne serait plus seul. Ace rêvait, il était sur une île portant les trace d'un combat, un homme devant lui proposant d'une voie grave au jeune de devenir membre de son équipage, il lui souriait mais Ace ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Le rêve tourna pourtant au cauchemar quand l'homme se transforma en Bellatrix Lestrange, en quelques secondes il était de retour dans cette cellule à se faire torturer par une folle fanatique riant aux éclats devant sa souffrance. Ce fut une secousse qui le réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Dadan et les larmes de Luffy, il se redressa en vitesse et sauta hors de portée quand la femme voulu le toucher, lui tirant un air surpris qui se mua en une inquiétude sévère en le voyant reculer puis fuir en courant.

Il ne remarqua donc pas Luffy le suivre, ne se retournant que lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler avec inquiétude et peur, laissant le plus jeune le rattraper et lui faire un câlin malgré le fait qu'il se soit tendu en recevant l'étreinte, il se détendit rapidement et rassura Luffy en lui disant qu'il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait mieux. Luffy lui répondit qu'il avait hurlé comme s'il avait très mal et qu'il avait eu peur qu'Ace soit blessé, qu'il ne voulait pas être seul comme avant puis demanda au plus vieux s'ils pouvaient être amis. Ace lui assura que oui ils pouvaient être ami et même frères s'il le voulait, disant qu'ils feraient une cérémonie pirate qui les déclarerait comme étant frères quoi que les autres disent, il reprit sa route vers la tanière de Godric pour lui présenter Luffy et les deux jeunes s'endormirent contre l'imposant félin.

Le lendemain, Ace laissa Luffy dormir contre Godric et fila chez les bandits pour accomplir une petite mission de dernière minute, il se faufila à l'étage pour ensuite se diriger à pas de loup vers la chambre de la bête. Il y entra en catimini, ouvrit le cinquième tiroir de la commode bleu et y subtilisa deux coupes et une bouteille de saké avant de faire le chemin inverse, courant dès qu'il fut sorti de la maison, il rejoignit la tanière juste au moment où Luffy commençait à l'appeler :

« - Je reviens de chez Dadan Lu', et j'ai de quoi faire la cérémonie pirate qui fera de nous des frères ! On va boire une coupe de saké pour se lier en tant que frères pirates !

\- Ok Ace ! On ne se sépareras jamais hein ?

\- Je prendrai la mer à mes dix-sept ans pour devenir pirate, je compte sur toi pour faire la même chose ! Et on ne dit pas au Jiji qu'on veut être des pirates comme ça il nous laisse tranquille, on se retrouvera sur Grand Line quand tu auras ta première prime ! Prêt ? demanda le fils du Seigneur des Pirates en levant sa coupe en même temps que son futur frère

\- FRERES, crièrent-ils en trinquant avant de boire leurs coupes cul-sec »

Ils eurent un grand sourire qui leurs mangea la moitié du visage puis ils filèrent vers le village de Fushia pour voir Makino. Cette dernière fut ravie de voir son petit protégé sourire, le regard lumineux et serein, le petit Luffy avait la même tête qu'Ace, les mêmes expressions et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup alors qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Les deux enfants sortirent du bar après avoir bu deux verres de jus de pommes, se dirigeant vers le Grey Terminal pour parler aux pirates qui squattaient là depuis quelques heures mais des hommes leurs barrèrent la route, Ace se lança immédiatement dans la bagarre et devant un Luffy émerveillé, il gagna en dix minutes grâce à l'entrainement du vieux et un discret Protego qui fit ricocher la balle qu'un des hommes avait voulu lui coller entre les deux yeux. Il en trembla pendant une demi-heure avant de se calmer, ce n'était pas plus terrifiant qu'un Avada Kedavra ou un Diffindo qui de dirige sur vous mais ça faisait réfléchir, Ace ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler qu'il était immortel sur une île avec des nobles, il ne voulait pas devenir un esclave merci bien !

Il emmena ensuite son petit frère vers les pirates, l'installa entre ses jambes en l'étreignant et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour écouter les récits de leurs aventures sur Grand Line, satisfait de sentir Luffy s'appuyer contre lui et poser ses petites mains sur ses bras. Ace savait qu'il s'était attaché très vite au petit D mais pour lui avoir un petit frère qui portait la volonté du D, qui lui ressemblait et qui voulait rester près de lui était un rêve devenu réalité. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, les deux frères devinrent inséparables à l'entrainement comme à la chasse et Ace devait trouver des créneaux pour s'entrainer à la Magie sans risque le plus jeune ne le grille, il le faisait quand le plus petit s'occupait à apprendre à lire avec Makino ou qu'il subissait un entrainement de Garp plus adapté à son âge même si Ace l'entrainait quand le Jiji n'était pas là. Un jour il annonça à Luffy qu'il allait explorer la forêt et que s'était trop dangereux pour qu'il le suive, qu'il serait absent pour une semaine et que quand il reviendrait ils iraient au meilleur restaurant de Goa pour se faire pardonner. L'idée du restaurant suffit pour que Luffy ne suive pas son frère, Frère qui le salua de la main en lui souriant pour le rassurer avant de disparaitre entre les arbres, se transformant en loup noir pour filer le plus loin possible et trouver un endroit où il pourrait utiliser la Magie toute la semaine et prendre de l'avance tant que Luffy n'était pas là.

Une semaine, à sa grande surprise était suffisante pour qu'il apprenne Gemino, Reparo, Stupéfix et Tergeo, ainsi qu'avancer de 2% dans le fluide Royal. Il avait senti que de nombreuses présences avaient débarqués sur l'île et que Luffy était souvent avec elles puis la présence de son frère changea légèrement, il appela donc Mina pour savoir pourquoi et failli faire une crise cardiaque : son petit frère avait bouffé un fruit du démon et un pirate nommé Shanks l'avait sauvé du Kai-O en y perdant un bras au passage, ça expliquait l'onde de fluide royal qu'il avait senti et qu'il l'avait rendu inconscient pendant trente minutes. Il pensa immédiatement que si le pirate partait avant qu'Ace ne le rencontre alors il irait le remercier dès qu'il le pourrait sur Grand Line, il ramassa ses affaires et commença à marcher pour retrouver son frère, laissant les branches l'érafler au passage pour ne pas revenir de son « exploration » immaculé et en pleine forme.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'il arriva en vue de la cabane des bandits, pour recevoir un boulet de canon noir dans une forte étreinte humide de larmes et de morve, il ria et demanda à Luffy de lui dire si quelque chose s'était passé en son absence, souriant de toutes ses dents quand son petit frère lui raconta absolument tout sans rien lui cacher ET en lui demandant son avis sur Shanks. Ace lui répondit que Shanks avait tout son respect et son amitié pour l'avoir sauvé et que dès qu'il serait sur Grand Line il irait le remercier personnellement, après tout ce Shanks avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien puisque Mina et Luffy l'avait décrit avec affection. Mina adorait les gens qui sauvaient ceux qui ne devait pas encore mourir et Luffy était comme un ami pour le pirate roux du Shin Sekai.

Ace commença donc à donner à Luffy un entrainement sévère pour développer ses muscles et son endurance, l'initia au tir à l'arc pour aiguiser sa précision tandis qu'il tirait sur des bouteilles en verres avec son pistolet puis il commença à lui faire utiliser son fruit du démon dès que c'était possible, ce qui donna lui à une scène cocasse : Luffy avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et avait fini noué dans les branches d'un arbre le temps qu'un Ace mort de rire dépatouille le tas de nœuds qu'était devenu son frère.

Petit à petit, Luffy commença à maitriser son fruit tandis qu'Ace continuait ses entrainements secrets de MSB, ils continuaient leur entrainement de Marines et Ace avait appris à Luffy le fascinant métier de pickpocket, c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à fuir un bandit nommé Porchemy qu'ils avaient dévalisés quelques jours plus tôt. Luffy se fit attraper mais il ne lâcha pas un mot sur la cachette le temps qu'Ace vienne le sortir de là à coup de tuyau métallique, puis le Kaizoku-oji soigna son petit frère comme il put avant de le trainer chez Dadan après une partie de chasse légère où ils attrapèrent quatre lapins et un immense crocodile qu'ils ramenèrent à la maison pour que les bandits le cuisine et le repas se transforma en guerre quand Luffy mordit le crane de Dadan tandis qu'ace bouffait la jambe d'un bandit avant qu'ils ne se fassent envoyés au bain avec un coup de pied au cul par une Dadan furieuse.

Deux années passèrent durant lesquelles Ace aida Luffy du mieux qu'il put sous les conseils de Mina, continuant son entrainement personnel quand il le pouvait. Cela le fit avancer plus lentement mais à force de persévérer, il put finir ses objectifs à temps pour son douzième anniversaire où Luffy lui offrit de nouveaux protèges coudes, surement volés à Goa au vu de leurs qualités. Il maitrisait à présent Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Gemino, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Bloclang, Engorgio, Obscuro, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Recurvite, Riddikulus (celui-là les brigands du Grey Terminal l'avait bien subi ! Ace ricana au souvenir d'un brigand vêtu d'un tutu poursuivit par un camarade vêtu d'une robe de soirée rouge, moulante et chaussé d'escarpins noirs à haut talons aiguilles !), Impedimenta, Incarcerem et Incendio.

Ace avait prévenu Luffy que dès qu'il pourrait, il lui apprendrait de nouvelles techniques pour se battre et le jeune enfant élastique avait hâte de commencer à apprendre ce que son frère voulait lui enseigner, en attendant le jeune Prince étudiait ses runes le plus sérieusement du monde pour avoir une arme de plus dans ce monde dangereux mais Oh combien magnifique et reposant pour son esprit, après tout il n'avait plus personne pour lui dire de faire ceci ou cela, plus de journaux le traitant de menteur, de fou ou de vieux mage noir mégalomane qui voulait lui faire la peau.

Voilà Chapitre 3 enfin terminé ! J'en ai chié pour le pondre celui-là et encore je m'appelle par Marco….

 **Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :**

 _Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle._

 _Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%_

 _Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%_

 _Ace 10 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%._

 _Ace 11 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio + Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix et Tergeo. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 95%, Fluide R 62%, Entrainement Marine 55%, Runes 45%, Armes à feu 30%  
_

 _Ace 12 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo + Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem et Incendio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 98%, Fluide R 65%, Entrainement Marine 60%, Runes 55%, Armes à Feu 50%  
_

 _Luffy 7 ans : Entrainement marine 20%, Fruit du démon 10%._

 _Luffy 8 ans : Entrainement Marine 25%, Fruit du Démon 15%._

 _Luffy 9 ans : Entrainement Marine 30%, Fruit du Démon 20%._

 **Reviews ? Puppy Eyes**

 _ **Bref voilà, je précise : Luffy et Ace sont des D, comme Garp, Dragon, Law, Gol, Rouge et d'autres qui sont mort ou non, je considère que Teach n'est pas un D vu que Roger lui-même l'appelle un Faux D. Certains D de cette fic (Ace, Luffy, Law) seront liés par certains liens d'amitiés, fraternité ou autres. C'est aussi cette sensation de familiarité qui fait qu'Ace s'attache vite à Luffy, c'est pour les besoin de ma fic… bref au chapitre suivant Sabo fait son Grand retour et Dragon apparait ! J'en connait un qui va manger grave ! **_

_**Bisous mes chéris !**_


	4. Chapter 4 Incendie

**Merci à : mimica3466, luna park, lilylys et Shadow pour leurs Reviews ça fait super plaisir.**

 **Mimica3466 : t'inquiète notre petit prince prend contact avec deux fantômes et un vivant dans ce chapitre.**

 _Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :_

 _Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle._

 _Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%_

 _Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%_

 _Ace 10 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%._

 _Ace 11 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio + Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix et Tergeo. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 95%, Fluide R 62%, Entrainement Marine 55%, Runes 45%_

 _Ace 12 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo + Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem et Incendio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 98%, Fluide R 65%, Entrainement Marine 60%, Runes 55%_

 _Luffy 7 ans : Entrainement marine 20%, Fruit du démon 10%._

 _Luffy 8 ans : Entrainement Marine 25%, Fruit du Démon 15%._

 _Luffy 9 ans : Entrainement Marine 30%, Fruit du Démon 20%._

 _Résumé des Chapitres précédents : Mort de Voldemort, Kidnapping d'Harry, torture de trois mois de la part de Bellatrix, mort de Harry, rencontre avec Mina (la mort), choix, naissance, Légilimencie Garp et Rayleigh, six années avec Makino, légère maitrise de magie sans baguette, nouvelles de l'ancien monde, entrainement MSB, Marine, rencontre bandits, tigre, Sabo, rencontre Luffy, Légilimencie Garp, entrainement, discussion Mina, cauchemar, coupes de la fraternité, combat bandit/Ace, entrainement magique Ace, conversation Mina, entrainement fruit du démon Luffy, combat Porchemy, entrainement, anniversaire Ace et étude des runes._

Chapitre 4 : Incendie, ou comment les nobles sont des crétins.

Ace se réveilla tranquillement, s'étirant en baillant avant de réveiller le petit frère ronflant collé à lui, frère qui marmonna un encore cinq minutes Aceuh puis ouvrit les yeux sur un grand frère amusé qui lui chuchota que s'il trainait trop les autres allaient manger toute la viande et qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour eux. Ace eut un sourire nostalgique en voyant Luffy sauter de son lit et filer vers la cuisine comme le faisait Ron à Poudlard avant chaque cours, il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée en se disant que Ron était heureux et qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas qu'il pense au passé mais qu'il avance dans cette nouvelle vie en ayant ce qu'il n'avait pas eu dans la précédente : une enfance heureuse et une famille.

Dès qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, Ace prit la direction de la forêt avec son frère pour une course d'endurance en sachant très bien qu'il allait encore gagner et que son petit frère allait encore raller parce qu'il était deuxième, et que le petit démon savait qu'Ace l'emmènerait au restaurant de Goa pour le consoler. D'ailleurs ils mangèrent beaucoup de viande chère et dirent au serveur d'envoyer la note a Genkotsu no Garp à Marine Ford avant de filer sous son nez en ricanant, Luffy rejoignant les bandits tandis qu'Ace partait dans la forêt pour continuer son entrainement magique. En un an il voulait apprendre neuf sorts sans baguette et bien qu'il commençât à avoir le coup de main pour le faire, il ne voulait pas trop en faire, il décida de commencer le tir au pistolet après l'entrainement magique du jours histoire d'avoir une arme supplémentaire et puis il était assez grand pour faire face au recul de l'arme à présent.

Il s'adossa tranquillement à un arbre et ferma les yeux, il visualisa sa cible en guidant ma magie vers sa main gauche puis fit un « S » avec la main en murmurant Serpensortia avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur une petite couleuvre à collier à laquelle il siffla de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il recommençait avec la main droite. Il leurs parla un petit moment avant de tenter le contre sort Vipera Evanesca pour les faire disparaitre, il y eut quelques ratés mais il réussit au bout de quatre tentatives, il prit ensuite des bouteilles en verres dans son sac et les posa sur une souche, s'éloignant de cinq mètres en lançant un sort de silence sur toute la zone. Il chargea le pistolet doucement en régulant sa respiration, renforçant ses barrières d'Oclumencie pour ne pas trembler il se plaça en position et commençât à viser, il pressa la détente, encaissa le recul et jura en voyant la balle frôler le goulot de la bouteille. Il recommença jusqu'à la moitié de l'après-midi puis rangea son matériel en maugréant, il n'avait touché la bouteille qu'au bout de trente tentatives et n'avait eu que le cul de la bouteille alors qu'il voulait viser le centre, il attira son arc à lui avec un Accio négligeant puis traqua le diner du soir en broyant du noir.

Ace chassa en discutant avec un serpent qu'il avait croisé et qui s'était installé autour de son cou, il le laissa près d'un vieil arbre fendu en deux et rentra en trainant son crocodile géant. Dadan le houspilla pour savoir où diable il était passé, il ne répondit pas, lui envoyant le croco pour le repas avant de rejoindre son frère au bain, de manger aussi rapidement que d'habitude puis il monta avec son frère pour dormir, le prenant dans une étreinte qui lui procura un sentiment de bien-être. Il poussa un soupir de bonheur, resserra sa prise sur son idiot de petit frère et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, pour se réveiller le lendemain matin avec Lu' dans les bras qui le serrait comme s'il était une peluche vivante, Ace grogna en souriant devant l'adorable bouille de Luffy puis réveillant son petit démon préféré, il prit la direction de la salle à manger après s'être changé et lancé quelques Recurvite discret.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Ace emmena son frère faire quelques exercices pour maitriser son fruit du démon dans la forêt puis enchaina sur l'entrainement de Garp avant d'avoir une idée lumineuse selon lui : s'entrainer au combat en duo avec Luffy. Il réalisa l'ampleur du travail en constatant qu'à part l'entrainement que lui et Garp donnaient à Luffy, ce dernier ne savait que chasser et voler mais pas se battre, il l'emmena donc dans un coin à l'écart et commença par lui donner quelques bases de combat des rues, en commençant par les coups de poing et quelques mouvements d'esquive. Il poussa Luffy jusque dans ses retranchements, le rattrapant quand celui-ci s'effondra de fatigue à l'heure du déjeuner pour l'emmener manger un bon repas, soigner ses blessures et faire une petite sieste pour récupérer l'énergie dépensée et recommencer en début d'après-midi. Ce schéma se répéta pendant deux semaines, Ace donnant à son frère quelques astuces pour progresser plus vite que le plus jeune mit en pratique seul pendant que son ainé travaillait secrètement sa magie : le Serpensortia et son contre sort venaient facilement, le Rictusempra ainsi que l'Expulso demanderaient quelques jours supplémentaires de travail avant que le D ne puisse commencer à apprendre le Assurdiato et l'Enervatum.

La semaine suivante fut celle de la visite du k'sou Jiji de Garp et synonyme de séances de tor… hum d'entrainement pour les deux garçons, qui suèrent comme des bêtes pour échapper au Fist of Love de leur dégénéré de Grand-père, non pas qu'ils le disaient tout haut, ils n'étaient pas aussi fous quand même ! Ils finirent la semaine en vie après avoir subi une trentaine de Fist of Love, avoir été jetés quinze fois dans un ravin, retrouvés leurs chemins dans une partie de la jungle où le vieux les avaient abandonnés et avoir failli être mangé par une trentaine de prédateurs. Merci le fluide Royal ! Garp les salua en mettant son doigt dans son nez avant de grimper sur son navire pour prendre la route de Marine Ford, les laissant aux bons soins des médecins de l'île qui grimacèrent en voyant l'air furibond du plus vieux des enfants. Ace se souvenait de tous ses passages à l'infirmerie, il détestait ça et en plus il n'avait que des petites coupures, un ou deux os cassés et une belle commotion cérébrale, pour lui ce n'était rien de grave et après une dizaine de tentative d'évasion, les médecins le menacèrent de l'enchainer au lit. Il y resta donc parce que sous leurs sourires et leur bonne humeur, les médecins étaient tous des sadiques instables qui torturaient les gens et Ace ne voulait surtout pas être enchainé à la merci de leurs idées farfelues ! Et puis vu qu'il était seul dans sa chambre il pouvait s'entrainer à la magie tranquillement, lançant le Rictusempra aux médecins qui le titillaient un peu trop et essayant l'Assurdiato sur le plus vieux médecin de l'hôpital pour se moquer quand il demandait à ses interlocuteurs de répéter car il n'avait pas bien entendu.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils furent abordés par l'un des pires bandits de l'île qui voulait leurs proposer un travail bien payé, Ace ne put refuser puisqu'il voulait de l'argent pour payer son futur navire pirate, ils transportèrent donc des barils et autres contenants aux quatre coins du Gray Terminal. Quand Ace découvrit en espionnant Bluejam que c'était pour incendier la décharge, il passa discrètement le message aux habitants pour qu'ils puissent fuir mais se fit attraper par le bandit et ligoter avec son frère au centre de la décharge, sans savoir qu'une tête blonde avait discrètement observé l'échange et bientôt le feu fut partout autour d'eux, Luffy sanglotait doucement derrière lui tandis qu'Ace tentait de le rassurer. Il vit un éclat blond passer et sentit les cordes lâcher, voyant le gosse qu'il avait rejeté emmener son petit frère hors du feu avant de revenir s'occuper de lui, Ace toussait beaucoup à cause de la fumée qu'il avait avalée. Il eut néanmoins le temps de voir Bluejam se dresser devant eu et ne réfléchit pas, il dégaina son pistolet et tira directement entre les deux yeux, tuant le maudit homme qui avait voulu tuer son petit frère, perdant ensuite connaissance.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que trois heures plus tard, ouvrant les yeux sur la bouille de Luffy et le visage inquiet de Sabo, il le remercia d'ailleurs à mi- mot en lui proposant son amitié, faisant naître un grand sourire sur le visage du blondinet qui lui dit qu'il avait vu un homme bizarre avant de les trouver. Usant de Légilimencie, Ace s'aperçut que l'homme bizarre était le père de Luffy, Monkey.D. Dragon et qu'il était surement encore sur l'île. Il se leva et entraina son petit frère vers la cabane de Dadan avant de dire à Sabo qu'il allait voir si tout allait bien pour les habitants, les rejoignant le plus vite possible en maudissant son complexe du héros, il les trouva et prit rapidement des nouvelles de tout le monde, soupirant de soulagement en apprenant que tous étaient là en pleine forme.

Il vit alors une silhouette drapée d'une cape verte un peu plus loin et se concentra pour le faire trébucher avec sa magie puis lui lança un sort de couleur et un Ridikulus ainsi qu'un sort de destruction à retardement à cette foutue cape avant de ricaner. Il lui lança aussi un sort de bégaiement et un Confundo pour venger son pauvre petit frère qui ne connaissait même pas son connard de père. Il rejoignit alors Sabo et Luffy, découvrant par la même occasion que le blondinet comptait partir rejoindre les Révolutionnaires pour battre la merde hors des nobles et les faire chier comme pas possible, il assura à Sabo qu'il aurait son soutien de pirate quand il partirait à ses 17 ans et qu'il pourrait compter sur lui pour faire chier tous les nobles de Goa quand le petit blond serait parti avec l'homme en vert.

Sabo partit donc avec Dragon, atterrissant sur son navire devant un Homme… ou une femme, il ne savait pas vraiment et éclata de rire avec tous les autres quand Dragon retira sa cape : à la place de ses vêtements se trouvait une longue robe de soirée bleue moulante se mariant à la perfection avec les cheveux turquoise méchés de rose du Chef des Révolutionnaires qui semblait perdu et qui commença à bégayer des excuses sans queue ni tête pour se justifier. Chef qui se perdit trois fois dans son navire et entra par erreur dans la salle de bain des femmes avant de se demander ce qu'il y faisait quand le sort s'estompa et qu'il se fit canarder par des cosmétiques et des savons par des femmes furieuses qui le houspillèrent en le traitant de pervers, de dépravé et de voyeur amateur qui devrait prendre des leçons de discrétions. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien et hurla en découvrant ses vêtements.

Luffy et Ace mirent une bonne semaine pour se remettre de l'incident avec Bluejam puis ils reprirent leur entrainement avec plus d'ardeur que jamais, souhaitant tous les deux ne plus être aussi impuissant devant un ennemi, Ace passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec Godric qui lui apprit comment combattre sous sa forme de tigre, Ace appliquant cet entrainement à sa forme de loup. Il pensa aussi à ses quatre autres formes animagus, il pouvait travailler sur le tigre, le loup, le serpent et le faucon sans problème mais la cinquième forme était assez imposante et pas très discrète : un dragon ne passerait pas inaperçu sur Dawn et la sixième forme, celle d'Alicorne était plutôt voyante. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris quand il avait découvert avoir autant de forme animagus : le tigre pour la sagesse, le loup pour la fidélité, le serpent pour la ruse et l'ambition, l'aigle pour la liberté, le dragon pour la force et l'Alicorne pour la magie équilibrée qu'il possédait. Il se transforma en aigle, s'envolant dans le ciel en utilisant quelques figures qu'il avait appris au Quidditch, et se posa difficilement sur une branche pour observer Luffy se chamailler avec les bandits et Dadan au sujet d'une chasse au crocodile.

Le temps continua son œuvre, Ace initia Luffy au fluide perceptif et s'entraina à la magie pour maitriser l'Assurdiato, le Collaporta, le Defodio, l'Enervatum, l'Expulso, l'Homunum Revelio, le Mobili, le Rictusempra, le Serpensortia et son contre sort Vipera Evanesca. Il termina aussi son entrainement de maitrise du fluide combatif et commençait sa maitrise du Destructum quand le jour de son anniversaire arriva, il y eu une fête géniale. Ace sortit de la cabane avant que minuit arrive quand il se rappela qu'il devait recevoir une partie de sa magie le soir même, il dénicha un coin tranquille où il posa des runes de silence et de conditionnement qu'il activa avec son sang avant de se coucher sur une couverture préalablement posée au sol. Soudainement, une bouffée de chaleur le prit suivie par une grosse douleur diffuse qui le fit crier, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit que ça passe, perdant la notion du temps sous les vague de puissance qui prenaient douloureusement place dans son corps avant de s'évanouir de fatigue et de douleur.

Ace se réveilla le lendemain fourbu et le corps lourd, il se traina vers la rivière pour boire un peu d'eau et se figea en voyant son reflet : ses yeux avaient des reflets argentés qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Il se concentra sur sa magie qui avait, d'après ce qu'il sentait, doublé. Il soupira de soulagement en rentrant à la cabane, se glissant dans son lit sans que personne ne le voit rentrer, tombant dans un sommeil réparateur après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il se réveilla le lendemain, mangea son petit déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre pour étudier son livre de rune pendant que Luffy s'entrainait au combat et à la maitrise de son fruit du démon, il s'intéressa aux runes de soins histoire de soigner ses blessures, après tout il en gagnait pas mal ces derniers temps et ça lui permettrait d'accélérer la guérison de ses futurs Nakamas au cas où. Il rejoignit Luffy pour un entrainement au combat en duo qui dura toute l'après-midi, montrant sa fierté quand il constata les progrès de son petit frère dans ce domaine un peu particulier, ils chassèrent ensuite un ours géant pour le repas du soir, retournant dans la forêt avec Dadan pour remplir des tonneaux d'eau fraiche pour recharger les réserves de boisson fraiche et d'eau pour le bain.

Le soir même, les deux garnements tombèrent comme des mouches dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre, Dadan les recourant d'une couverture quand elle passa pour voir s'ils dormaient. Ce fut une nuit paisible pour tous, pas de cauchemar, de malade ou de crise de somnambulisme et ce fut reposé et de bonne humeur que tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, laissant les deux enfants se laver en premier pour qu'ils aillent s'amuser en forêt après. Les deux démons passèrent leur journée avec Godric, jouant à tu me vois tu me vois plus des deux côtés d'un arbres, se coursant dans les bois et s'aspergeant d'eau sur le bord du lac. Godric chassa pour ses deux petits avant midi et se coucha à l'ombre, laissant les gosses se blottir contre lui en les entourant de sa queue pour les protéger, s'endormant d'un seul œil pour veiller sur les deux catastrophes qu'il considérait comme ses tigreaux.

Ace continuant son entrainement au tir discrètement, s'améliorant progressivement en essayant d'ignorer le souvenir du meurtre de Bluejam qui s'imposait de plus en plus violement dans son esprit. Il se laissa tomber en tremblant, maudissant ses émotions d'adolescent et décida d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrai surement :

« - Sirius Black, murmura-t-il, regardant la silhouette argentée apparaitre devant lui et lui sourire

\- Salut Harry je me demandai quand tu finirais par m'appeler Pup', dit Sirius en souriant, et là qu'est-ce qu'il y à petit ? , continua-t-il en voyant l'adolescent trembler devant lui.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un Sir', je lui ai tiré une balle en pleine tête. Et je m'appelle Ace maintenant Patmol.

\- Je sais Har...Ace j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est normal de se sentir mal mon grand mais tu l'as fait pour te protéger, toi et ce petit garçon qui est devenu ton frère alors tu as fait ce qui était juste. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait ce serais le petit Luffy qui serais mort, si tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense alors je te le dis tu as eu raison d'abattre ce fou furieux et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais parce que tu tues tes adversaires.

\- Merci Sirius, Ace fit un sourire hésitant à son parrain »

Ils discutèrent de plusieurs sujets : le royaume des morts, Mina, l'ancien monde d'Ace et du fait que Sirius était ravi de pouvoir parler à nouveau avec James. James qu'Ace appela dès que son parrain dut rentrer chez la Mort, son ancien père lui tint exactement le même discours que son parrain, ajoutant qu'il était fier de lui, paniquant quand cette déclaration fit éclater le jeune D en sanglots qu'il calma comme il put. La discussion fut un peu plus houleuse quand le fantôme se fit promptement enguirlander pour son comportement envers Sévérus Rogue, et Ace lui ordonna d'aller s'excuser auprès de son professeur de potions dès que la visite serait finie. James opina du chef et retourna dans l'autre monde en pensant à ce qu'il pourra dire à Rogue pour s'excuser.

Ace fut apaisé par ses deux discussions, il continua son entrainement par de la maitrise magique, il devait maintenant mémoriser sept sorts avant son quatorzième anniversaire puis dix pour ses quinze ans et cinq autres pour sa seizième année de vie dont même s'il les détestait, les trois impardonnables. Il grimaça face à ce qu'il devrait faire pour les apprendre mais c'était nécessaire et puis il ne les utiliserait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Pour l'instant il se concentrait sur le Destructum avant d'enchainer sur l'Evanesco, le Glisseo, le Levicorpus et son contre sort Liberacorpus, le Protego horribilis et son favori le Sectumsempra.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il eut une idée farfelue et prit un parchemin et une plume pour écrire une lettre à l'homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, la lui envoyant via Fumseck.

 **Poudlard, Ecosse :**

Sévérus Rogue avait eu une journée comme les autres : se lever et faire sa toilette puis prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant d'aller voir des cornichons gâcher de précieux ingrédients en essayant de faire une potion, puis crier sur les-dit cornichons, retirer des points à Griffondor et aller manger son déjeuner en foudroyant les gosses qui osait lever les yeux sur sa brillante personne. Il rentrait ensuite dans ses appartements pour prendre une pause sauf que là une surprise l'avait fait se figer : James foutu Potter ou du moins son fantôme se tenait devant lui ! Il le laissa parler, entendit avec surprise des excuses sincères et s'effondra dans son fauteuil après le départ du spectre. Il alla ensuite faire ses quatre dernières heures de cours puis rentra dans son antre en inspectant les lieux pour éviter une nouvelle surprise qui lui ferait faire une crise cardiaque, surprise qui, sous la forme de Fumseck lui tendant une lettre, lui fit faire un bond. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sur le parchemin puisque c'était celle de Harry maudit Potter :

 _Professeur,_

 _Vous serrez sûrement surpris de recevoir cette lettre puisque pour vous tous je suis mort, enfin pour votre monde. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé : vous savez sûrement que cette maudite Lestrange m'as torturé avant de me trancher la gorge, gentil de sa part vraiment. Malheureusement pour elle j'ai réuni les reliques de la mort accidentellement et suis donc devenu le maitre de la mort, pourquoi je ne suis pas là vous vous le demandez sûrement et je vais vous répondre : Mina que vous appelez la mort m'as fait renaitre dans un autre monde où je serais libre d'être qui je veux. Là où je suis, je suis le fils du Roi des Pirates Gol.D. Roger, je me nomme Gol.D. Ace. Mon père était malade, du genre incurable et il s'est rendu aux autorités pour mourir dignement et il a lancer une nouvelle ère de Piraterie en déclarant que son trésor serait à celui qui le trouverais tandis que ma mère m'a porté pendant vingt mois pour me sauver de la Marine qui voulait ma mort. J'ai gardé tous mes souvenirs et ma magie, j'étudie en ce moment les runes et le tir au pistolet, en plus de subir un entrainement pour « devenir marine » mais quoi qu'en dise le vieux qui m'a recueilli je deviendrais un pirate, le roi des pirates. La mort me donne des nouvelles de tout le monde et je suis sûr que James est venu vous présenter ses excuses, étant le maitre de la mort je l'ai engueulé pour ce qu'il vous a fait et lui ai ordonné de s'excuser. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé et sauvé, j'espère que vous serez heureux,_

 _Merci pour tout,_

 _Gol. D. Ace_

Il montra la lettre à tous ceux qui avait connu Harry : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Minerva Fred, Georges, Remus, Tonks et Malfoy puis en fit la lecture au portrait d'Albus. Tous furent ravi de savoir que le Survivant était en vie et heureux.

 **Monde One Piece, Dawn :**

Une année passa pour nos jeunes D, Ace reçu une réponse de Rogue et de ses amis qui lui souhaitaient tout le bonheur possible et lui demandait de leur donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, il leur envoya une réponse positive et quelques photos. Il maitrisa les sorts qu'il avait étudié et avait volé de l'argent tout au long de l'année pour le cacher, il devait faire des économies pour acheter son navire, des provisions et du matériel de soins pour son départ. Il emprunta quelques livres de navigations qu'il apprit en un temps record et rangea ses souvenirs et connaissances dans sa bibliothèque mentale, une fois que tout fut ranger il attira à lui ses livres mentaux sur l'astronomie et révisa ses leçons pour être sûr de prendre la bonne direction s'il naviguait de nuit. Il fêta son quatorzième anniversaire en recevant quelques cartes maritimes que Luffy avait volé aux nobles, il donna un énorme câlin à son petit frère en découvrant parmi les cartes de son cadeau qu'il y en avait de South Blue il ne fut pas étonné vu qu'il avait dit à Luffy qui était son père et lui avait montré quelques sorts en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

 **Voilà chapitre 4 fini ! Je vais commencer le 5 !**

 ** _Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :_**

 _Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle._

 _Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%_

 _Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%_

 _Ace 10 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%._

 _Ace 11 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio + Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix et Tergeo. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 95%, Fluide R 62%, Entrainement Marine 55%, Runes 45%_

 _Ace 12 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo + Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem et Incendio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 98%, Fluide R 65%, Entrainement Marine 60%, Runes 55%_

 _Ace 13 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio + Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia et Vipera Evanesca . Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 75%, Entrainement Marine 65%, Runes 65%, Pistolet 40%  
_

 _Ace 14 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca + Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis et Sectumsempra. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 80%, Entrainement Marine 70%, Runes 70%, Pistolet 50%.  
_

 _Luffy 7 ans : Entrainement marine 20%, Fruit du démon 10%._

 _Luffy 8 ans : Entrainement Marine 25%, Fruit du Démon 15%._

 _Luffy 9 ans : Entrainement Marine 30%, Fruit du Démon 20%._

 _Luffy 10 ans : Entrainement Marine 35%, Fruit du Démon 30%, Fluide P 10%_

 _Luffy 11 ans : Entrainement Marine 40%, Fruit du Démon 35%, Fluide P 20%_

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes….


	5. Chapter 5 Augusta

**Merci à Serpentardecoeur, Miss green rabbit, mimica3466 et luna park pour leur Reviews.**

 **En effet ils sont à 100%, Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé merci, l'idée est qu'ils maitrisent 100% des bases et qu'ils peuvent évoluer ? C'est très intéressant je pense que tu as raison, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose avec ton idée… Bref merci pour les Reviews je vais travailler les descriptions d'endroit et de perso ainsi que les scènes d'entrainements ! Je vous adore !**

 **Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :**

 **Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle.**

 **Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%**

 **Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%**

 **Ace 10 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%.**

 **Ace 11 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio + Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix et Tergeo. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 95%, Fluide R 62%, Entrainement Marine 55%, Runes 45%**

 **Ace 12 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo + Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem et Incendio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 98%, Fluide R 65%, Entrainement Marine 60%, Runes 55%**

 **Ace 13 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio + Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia et Vipera Evanesca . Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 75%, Entrainement Marine 65%, Runes 65%, Pistolet 40%.**

 **Ace 14 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca + Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis et Sectumsempra. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 80%, Entrainement Marine 70%, Runes 70%, Pistolet 50%.**

 **Luffy 7 ans : Entrainement marine 20%, Fruit du démon 10%.**

 **Luffy 8 ans : Entrainement Marine 25%, Fruit du Démon 15%.**

 **Luffy 9 ans : Entrainement Marine 30%, Fruit du Démon 20%.**

 **Luffy 10 ans : Entrainement Marine 35%, Fruit du Démon 30%, Fluide P 10%**

 **Luffy 11 ans : Entrainement Marine 40%, Fruit du Démon 35%, Fluide P 20%**

Chapitre 5 : La Matriarche des Londubats.

Dans une clairière, deux personnes : un adolescent brun d'environ 14 ans et un enfant de 11 ans, tous deux ayant des cheveux noirs, affrontaient un loup géant. Le plus vieux se jeta sur la bête avec un tuyau en métal, lui assenant un coup sur le museau tandis que l'autre envoyait son poing plusieurs mètres en arrière pour finalement le ramener et assommer le canidé d'un coup dans le flan. Ace regarda avec satisfaction le corps à ses pieds, la fourrure grise du loup se soulevait sur les flancs, montrant que le prédateur vivait encore avant d'appeler son petit frère pour qu'ils rentrent.

Il détailla Luffy pendant la marche : il mesurait un petit mètre quarante, son corps commençait à gagner de fins muscles, il avait des cheveux noirs fin et ébouriffés. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de malice et de joie en totale contradiction avec la petite cicatrice sous son œil gauche, un grand sourire éclatant naquit sur son visage quand il tourna la tête vers le plus grand. Ace le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, il était un peu plus musclé que Luffy, des cheveux mi- long légèrement ondulés et des yeux noirs aux reflets argentés sous lesquels s'étalaient des taches de rousseurs, il était souvent indifférent et ne souriait vraiment que pour son frère, il riait de temps en temps mais ne le faisait qu'en présence de Lu'. Il n'y avait que son frère pour l'entendre rire, le voir sourire ou pleurer, Luffy était le seul qui connaissait tous ses secrets sur lesquels il avait posé un sceau pour que le jeune D ne dise rien sans son autorisation, Ace l'avait posé avec l'accord de Luffy, pour le plus jeune la confiance d'Ace était sacrée.

Ils traversèrent la forêt pour rejoindre la cabane des bandits, slalomant entre les arbres bruns aux feuilles d'un vert semblable aux anciens yeux du Survivant, passèrent dans un champ de fleurs sauvage qui rappela Luna à Ace pour finalement arriver devant leur lieu de résidence. Ils y entrèrent presque à reculons quand ils sentirent la présence de Garp à l'intérieur, ce dernier leur fit un sourire qui déclencha des frissons le long de l'échine des deux jeunes D, ils déglutirent quand le vieux marine leur annonça que _l'entrainement_ durerait _deux semaines_ car il ne pourrait pas venir pendant plusieurs mois à cause d'une mission. Eux qui venait de terminer un entrainement en combat duo c'était vraiment pas cool, Ace jura contre sa chance pourrie entre ses dents et suivit le Jiji dehors avec son frère pour commencer à courir en suivant les deux Monkey en faisant un inventaire mental de ses souvenirs et compétences.

Ils firent le tour du village Fushia quatre fois avant d'enchainer les exercices d'étirements avant que le vieux fou ne les emmènent vers ce putain de ravin ! Quand Ace vit avec horreur le vieux chopper _son merveilleux petit frère_ pour le jeter dans le vide, il n'hésita même pas avant de le pousser en l'insultant et se jeta de lui-même à la suite du petit D sous l'air surpris de Garp. Il plaqua ses bras le long de son corps et attendit d'être assez près avant de choper son frère par la taille et de le plaquer contre lui d'un bras puis il tira une dague de sa ceinture pour la planter dans la roche après l'avoir enduite du fluide de l'armement. La lame crissa contre la roche pendant que leurs chutes commençaient à ralentir, Ace grogna en resserrant sa prise sur le manche et jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère : Luffy le regardait avec gratitude et lui fit un sourire tremblant que le plus vieux lui rendit avant de siffler sous la secousse que fit la lame quand ils s'immobilisèrent à trois mètres du fond.

Il fit un signe de tête à Luffy qui acquiesça puis le lâcha avant de décoincer sa lame et de se laisser tomber à sa suite, atterrissant à côté du plus petit, Luffy avait réussi à tomber sur les fesses et marmonnait des injures fleuries à l'encontre de son grand-père -ah tiens il ne la connaissait pas celle-là- ! Qui insulterait son grand-père de vieux débris avec un cerveau de la taille d'une noix qui aurait l'intelligence d'une huitre périmée et la considération d'une poussière ? Il pourrait la sortir à Rogue tiens et demander à Fumseck de lui envoyer le souvenir de la tête que tirerait son ancien prof de potions, il était sûr que ça serait plutôt drôle à voir.

Ace se concentra sur son fluide perceptif et soupira de désespoir en voyant que Garp les avaient encore une fois laissés seul, ce vieux con était _incorrigible_ :

 ** _« -Luffy ?_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Oui Ace ?_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Accroche-toi à moi je vais appeler Fumseck pour qu'il nous ramène en haut_** **,** annonça le prince d'une voie amusée

 ** _-_** **** ** _OUAIS ! »_**

Ace secoua la tête, il savait que Luffy adorait le phénix, il apaisait le petit frère de son maître en chantant quand il se sentait seul et se laisser câliner avec joie sous le regard goguenard d'Ace. Regard que le phénix lui rendait quand son maître le câlinait à son tour, l'oiseau rouge et or apparut dans une gerbe de flamme quand le dit maître l'appela d'une voie claire. Les deux enfants s'accrochèrent à ses pattes, s'élevant rapidement dans les airs avec facilité, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Fumseck pour rejoindre le bord du ravin et se percher sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Ace se mit à marcher vers la plage, sachant que son frère le suivrait toujours où qu'il aille, pour s'installer tranquillement dans le sable. Après tout le vieux les avaient laissés non ? Ils pouvaient bien se dorer la pilule sur la plage pendant quelques heures avant d'aller chasser et rentrer le soir même, si elle savait Hermione le tuerait.

Ils passèrent deux heures à faire ce que n'importe qui ferait à la plage : bronzer, faire des pâtés de sables, jouer à chat et se baigner même si cette dernière activité était réservée à Ace puisque Luffy ne ferait que se noyer. Ace rappela son frère pour qu'ils puissent aller chasser et la conversation commença :

 _ **« -Dis Ace, tu crois que Grand-Père nous aimes ?**_ questionna le petit Monkey

 ** _-_** **** ** _Je ne sais pas Luffy, j'aimerais le croire mais il ne nous dit jamais qu'il nous aime, il ne nous fait jamais de câlin et ne dit jamais ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire a part pour nous dire de ne pas devenir des pirates. C'est un idiot qui ne pense qu'a arrêter des pirates, nous entrainer et manger. Je pense qu'on peut rien y faire et former notre famille tout seul, c'est pour ça qu'on est frère, que Makino est comme une grande sœur, on aura aussi nos futur Nakamas._**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Oh, je vois oui enfin je crois… Et Ace ?_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Oui Lu' ?_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Ton ancienne famille elle était comment ?_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Mon père s'appelait James Potter et ma mère Lily Evans, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an, j'avais les cheveux noirs de mon père et les yeux vert émeraude de ma mère_** Ace invoqua une illusion de ses anciens parents et lui. **_On m'a déposé chez ma tante Pétunia et mon Oncle Vernon, ils avaient un fils de mon âge Dudley, je vivais un véritable enfer là-bas : je faisais les courses, le ménage, je vivais dans un placard et ils étaient méchants, me frappait et me privaient de nourriture._**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Tu es pourtant très gentil Ace ! C'est monstrueux de faire ça !_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _Ils l'ont fait parce que j'étais magique c'est tout, Dudley à changer quand je l'ai sauvé des détraqueurs. Mais n'y pensons plus, pour eux je suis mort et puis je t'ai toi maintenant, mon merveilleux petit frère ! »_**

Les deux frères se turent et étendirent leurs fluides perceptifs aux alentours pour trouver une proie, reconnaissant la présence de Godric qui s'approchait de leur position. Ace prit sa forme de tigre pour l'accueillir, ronronnant un remerciement quand le tigre déposa une proie devant eux en déclarant qu'il voulait nourrir ses tigreaux et que s'ils ne prenaient pas cette proie alors il les bouderait pendant deux semaines. Le Kaizoku-oji reprit forme humaine en remerciant chaleureusement Godric, rougissant légèrement en l'appelant Ji-chan avant de se faire lécher par un tigre fou de joie sous les rires d'un petit frère qui subit les assauts d'un loup noir quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce fut avec un immense sourire que les frères rentrèrent chez les bandits où Garp les attendaient en mangeant. Il fut surpris de les voir rentrer aussi vite et surtout inquiet quand les visages des deux enfants se fermèrent en le voyant, Luffy lui lança un regard furieux tandis qu'Ace le regardait comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement répugnant. Les deux gosses s'assirent loin de lui pour dévaliser la table puis partirent se laver avant d'être appelé par le vieux Marine :

 ** _« - Ace, Luffy vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. Que se passe-t-il ?_**

 ** _-_** **** ** _A part le fait que mon propre Grand-père m'as jeté dans un ravin et que si mon grand frère ne m'avait pas rattrapé je serais surement encore dans le dit ravin avec des os brisés ? Tout va bien,_** lança méchamment Luffy sous le regard satisfait de son frère. **_Maintenant on va dormir puisque tu vas sûrement recommencer demain. Bonne nuit. »_**

Ace examina son frère pour voir s'il était blessé, grognant quand il trouva une coupure de dix centimètres de long sur son ventre, il tendit sa main vers la blessure :

 _ **« - Je vais essayer un sort de soin, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien,**_ _Episkey_ ! »

Ace vit avec soulagement le sort fonctionner, signe qu'il avait apparemment une affinité avec la medicomagie et Luffy lui annonça que ça avait été très chaud puis froid à l'endroit de sa blessure, Ace le rassura en lui disant que c'était normal et que lui-même avait déjà reçu le même sort à deux ou trois reprises. Les deux garçons se mirent en pyjama, s'installant côte à côte dans le seul lit de la pièce pour qu'Ace raconte une histoire à Luffy. Une demi-heure plus tard les frères dormaient, Luffy dans les bras d'Ace comme d'habitude, Garp les recouvrit d'une couverture et son cœur se serra : quand il voulut toucher Ace, ce dernier recula instantanément en resserrant son étreinte sur Luffy, comme pour mieux le protéger de celui qui les approchaient.

La nuit passa tranquillement puis laissa place au soleil, ce fut l'un de ses rayons qui réveilla Ace. Il grogna et balança son coussin vers la fenêtre, se tourna sur le ventre en bousculant légèrement Luffy puis émergea des bras de Morphée en jurant sous le petit rire de son frère. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui murmurant un bonjour enjoué puis il fit le lit pendant que Luffy préparait leurs vêtements du jour, ils descendirent les escaliers en riant pour entrer dans la salle de bain sous la forme de deux boulets de canons noirs. Vingt minutes plus tard les deux catastrophes faisaient une razzia à table en ignorant le bonjour du vieux schnock, Luffy et Garp firent une crise de narcolepsie légère, ronflant la bouche grande ouverte et une bulle au nez qui fit ricaner Ace quand il les prit en photos.

La semaine fut rude pour Garp, les deux gamins suivaient l'entrainement sans discuter mais ne lui adressait pas la parole, lui lançait des regards noirs ou lui crachait ses erreurs à la figure, il grimpa sur le pont de son navire et eu un pincement au cœur quand il remarqua que les deux terreurs n'étaient pas là pour lui dire au revoir, il informa Makino qu'il ne viendrait plus qu'un mois sur deux. Le navire prit le large sous les vociférations de Garp, laissant l'île de Dawn derrière lui avec deux enfants qui soupirèrent de soulagement, bien cachés derrière un buisson.

Ace laissa Luffy rentrer chez Dadan en disant qu'il devait s'entrainer sur sa magie des runes, le petit brun hocha la tête et prit la route en chantant faux. Ace alla vers leur cabane, grimpa à l'échelle et ouvrit une boite en métal pour en tirer son livre de rune, des feuilles, un stylo puis descendit pour s'adosser à l'arbre et commencer à lire le dernier quart du livre qui traitait des runes défensives. Ces runes permettaient de dresser des boucliers de protections plus ou moins puissant sur soi-même ou sur d'autres personnes via des tissus, des pendentifs, des pierres ou des tatouages, on pouvait aussi les graver sur le bois, la pierre ou le métal des armes ou des habitations. Il commença par essayer de recopier la rune la plus faible avec application, jetant les feuilles de dessin raté puisqu'une rune raté était trop instable et dangereuse, il ne parvint à recopier la plus faible correctement que deux heures plus tard puis il lui insuffla une légère dose de magie en la tapotant. Un bouclier bleu en demi sphère se matérialisa devant lui et disparu quelques minutes plus tard. Ace continua en donnant à chaque fois un peu plus de magie à sa rune, s'épuisant doucement à la tâche en faisant de petit progrès au niveau de la durée de son bouclier.

Il souffla en se levant, décidant de rentrer avant que Luffy ne décide de venir le chercher et ne se perde dans la forêt, se serait comme si Fudge ne prenne des mesures radicales en décidant par lui-même, comme en troisième année avec les détraqueurs. Il fut accueilli par une fusée brune qui lui fonça dessus, fusée qu'il identifia comme étant un Luffy qui s'accrochait à lui en mode Koala le plus fort possible, il fit un sourire à son frère et grogna un je suis rentré plein de mauvaise foi à Dadan. Discutant avec Mina, il apprit avec tristesse qu'Agusta Londubat était décédée quelques jours plus tôt des suites d'une dragoncelle aigue à laquelle son vieil âge n'avait rien pu faire, il envoya ses condoléances à Neville via son phénix en y ajoutant de ses nouvelles et informant ses amis de ses progrès en magie, demandant un livre de potions utiles pour les soins et autres combats. Il reçut la réponse quelques jours plus tard sous la forme d'une lettre et d'un colis réduit : un carnet enchanté contre les dégradations contenant toutes les potions médicinales, la recette du véritaserum, du polynectar, de la poudre d'obscurité, une boite à flemme et tout le matériel nécessaire a la confection des potions avec tous les ingrédients dans une malle à six compartiments dotée d'un appartement avec salle d'entrainement.

Il y entra, rangeant ses affaires du monde pirates avec celles sorcière qui s'y trouvaient : ses livres scolaires, son éclair de feu, sa malle, son album photos qui avait quelques additions d'ailleurs, sa cape d'invisibilité et son ancienne baguette de houx. Il rangea les livres par année dans la petite bibliothèque, rangeant ses plumes, encriers et parchemins dans le bureau qui s'y trouvait puis mit ses vêtements dans la penderie, le balai à l'entrée et les ingrédients, le carnet et le matériel dans le laboratoire de potions avant de sortir de sa malle qu'il sécurisa d'un mot de passe en Fourchelangue, rejoignant Luffy pour un petit combat duo contre quelques bandits du Grey Terminal.

Pour une fois ce ne fut pas lui qui lança les hostilités, deux gars qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans le coin les avaient interpellés en leur ordonnant de porter leurs sacs, grossière erreur que de donner un ordre à un D… Et ces deux idiots furent prit dans un combat les opposant aux deux furies nommées Ace et Luffy : L'un d'eux s'élança pour donner un coup de poing au plus jeune qui esquiva par la droite et balança son pied dans les parties de son adversaire, l'ennemi tomba à genoux devant le petit brun qui lui envoya son poing dans la figure pour ensuite se jeter sur lui en l'assaillant de coup. L'autre n'eut même pas le temps de bouger qu'Ace était déjà sur lui, le martelant de coup de poing dans le thorax et l'abdomen puis lui fauchant les jambes, il lui balança un coup de pied dans le nez, lui cracha dessus et partit vers les pirates qui les applaudissaient avec son frère en ricanant.

Il eut une discussion avec Augusta Londubat le soir même, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu plus que ça et lui annonçât que s'il voulait parler de quoi que ce soit il pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand, lui disant qu'il devrait discuter avec Gol. D. Roger parce que ce dernier voulait lui parler. Ace ne voulait pas parler avec Roger tout de suite et répondit qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain de son seizième anniversaire. La vieille femme lui parla de certains sorts familiaux avant de prendre congé, disparaissant dans un léger bruissement d'air. Luffy avait regardé le fantôme avec une fascination qu'Ace aurait qualifiée de morbide si le petit D n'avait pas demandé à la défunte Matriarche de rejoindre son équipage, le faisant éclater de rire devant l'air choqué d'Augusta. Luffy eut une moue boudeuse quand Ace lui dit que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas rester plus de quelques heures dans le monde des humains au risque de se perdre pour toujours.

Ace continua son entrainement magique en continuant d'utiliser l'Episkey sur les blessures de Luffy puis sur les siennes quand ce dernier lui lança un regard appuyer sur ses écorchures, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'auto-soigner avec la magie, n'y parvenant au début qu'une fois sur cinq alors que sur les autres ça se déroulait sans problème. Il redoubla d'effort pour maîtriser ce sort, allant même jusqu'à se faire lui-même des entailles au couteau dans la paume de sa main pour les soigner ensuite, et ne s'arrêta qu'une semaine plus tard une fois le sort maîtrisé. Le quinzième anniversaire du Prince des Pirates arriva rapidement, ce dernier se levant le jour même sans y faire attention pour se diriger vers la salle à manger :

 _ **« - JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ACE !**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Putain,**_ cria le concerné en faisant un bond en arrière, _**vous voulez ma mort à hurler comme ça ?!**_

\- ___**Ace ! bon anniversaire,**_ une boule d'énergie noire nommée Luffy lui fonça dessus et Ace le réceptionna en riant

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Merci Lu' »**_

Il fut tiré par son petit frère jusqu'à la table où quatre cadeaux l'attendaient avec un gâteau au chocolat au lait orné de quinze bougies qu'il souffla en faisant un vœu _«je souhaite que Lu' et moi, on soit toujours une famille heureuse »_. Il commença à déballer ses cadeaux, découvrant un livre sur le maniement des bateaux puis un ensemble de chemises : deux jaunes, deux noires, trois rouges et cinq oranges une paire de bermuda noir. Ce fut le dernier cadeau qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut celui de Luffy : un petit serpent vert qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant et dont il appréciait la compagnie, il installa son serpent autour de son cou avant d'entrainer Luffy dans une étouffante étreinte que son frère lui rendit volontiers en riant sous la litanie de merci qu'Ace lui débitait aux oreilles.

Ils ne firent aucun entrainement ce jour-là, préférant faire la fête pour le nouvel an et la naissance d'Ace, l'alcool circulant entre les bandits tandis que les deux jeunes tournaient au jus d'orange. Ace chipa le fond d'un verre de rhum et le vida discrètement avant de le reposer à sa place, buvant quelques verres de jus d'orange pour éviter à son haleine de sentir l'alcool. Il grimaça un peu à cause de l'arrière-gout mais dans l'ensemble c'était pas mal à boire, la fête dura jusqu'au environ d'une heure au matin puis petit à petit tous tombèrent comme des mouches sous la fatigue, en commençant par Luffy puis Ace qui furent suivit par environ la moitié des bandits, le reste continua jusqu'au petit matin avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Tous dormirent jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, récupérant le sommeil manqué pour se lever avec pour certains une magnifique gueule de bois qui les fit gémir quand Ace et Luffy, les deux terreurs, commencèrent à s'amuser en courant pour aller chasser et s'entrainer.

Ace courait tranquillement avec son frère, ils allaient tenter un entrainement pour lui : Luffy lui lancerait des choses et lui devrait lancer des Lashlabask pour les repousser. Cela semblait un peu chaud pour Ace mais c'était la seule solution pour maîtriser ce sortilège, à moins de l'utiliser contre des bandits ou des pirates de passage mais il ne voyait pas trop comment expliquer aux gens comment il faisait et parler de magie enverrait un troupeau de marine à ses fesses pour qu'il les rejoigne voire même un allez direct à Impel Down. Luffy commença avec des boules de papier grosses comme un poing qu'il lui envoya toutes les dix minutes, Ace se les prit dans la figure quand toutes ses tentatives échouèrent, puis il ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur sa magie, l'envoyant dans ses mains puis la lâchant sur les boulettes en disant distinctement la formule tout en visualisant le résultat et sauta de joie avec son frère quand sa stratégie fonctionna, la boulette avait été repoussée sur une dizaine de mètres.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au repas du midi où ils rentrèrent pour dévorer la quasi-totalité des plats avant de filer pour continuer leur entrainement, cette fois Ace vérifia les capacités de son petit frère en matière de maîtrise de son fruit du démon : ça n'avançait pas mal d'après lui puisque Lu' pouvait viser à peu près correctement maintenant et qu'il commençait à chercher différentes techniques. Son précieux petit frère avait déjà un gomu gomu no pistol, muchi, rocket et gatling qui se développaient à grande vitesse. Ils continuèrent ce schéma pendant deux semaines, le temps qu'Ace puisse repousser des pierres grosses comme sa tête et que Luffy maîtrise son gomu gomu no rocket à la perfection, sous le regard fier de son grand-frère.

 _ **« - ACE ! »**_

Le D fila _trèèèès_ loin de sa gardienne furieuse.

 _ **« - Je vais t'apprendre à mettre de la colle sur ma chaise sale gamin ! TU FAIS CHIER !**_ rugit une Dadan rouge de fureur

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Dadan ne t'énerve pas,**_ rétorqua Ace avec malice, _ **On va finir par confondre tes cheveux et ton visage parce ce qu'ils sont presque de la même couleur ! »**_

La femme se mit à poursuivre l'adolescent qui fuyait, hilare, pour ne pas finir en compote d'Ace aux petits oignons. Luffy et les brigands riaient à gorge déployée parce que la pauvre femme avait le fond du pantalon qui manquait, dévoilant une culotte noire avec des oursons bleu, se stoppant dans leurs rires quand elle changea de cible pour les prendre en chasse. La journée commença donc avec une course poursuite digne de la police moldue et se termina avec chaque bandit arborant une magnifique bosse sur son crâne, comme les deux catastrophes sur pattes qui ricanaient encore dans leur coin en jetant un regard malicieux vers les autres.

Quelques jours plus tard ce fut le vieux Woop qui eut la surprise de se faire courser par Godric quand il avait poursuivi les garçons jusque dans la forêt, récoltant la peur de sa vie sous les rires des frères D. Le vieux maire avait eu peur pour les enfants quand l'immense tigre avait surgit des profondeurs de la forêt, mais ce dernier n'avait rien fait aux enfants à part quelques léchouilles puis avait feulé vers lui avant de se mettre à le courser quand sa raison lui avait dit de fuir. Ace n'avait jamais autant ri de toutes ses deux vies, le vieux maire était devenu blanc comme un linge avant de fuir en hurlant comme une fillette et Luffy avait mis plus d'une heure à calmer son fou-rire. Les deux frères avaient ensuite pris la direction de leur terrain d'entrainement préféré : une vaste clairière qu'ils avaient modifié avec un parcours du combattant, des rochers à escalader et ils avaient construit une base dans un arbre où leur matériel était en sécurité. Ace continua donc son entrainement au Lashlabask et enchaina sur le Diffindo en visant un tronc d'arbre histoire de pouvoir examiner la taille des entailles tandis que Luffy s'entrainait sur sa précision en visant des cibles faites maison par Ace.

Les deux frères allaient aussi dans les rues de Goa pour voler discrètement les bourses des maudits riches qui avaient voulu les faire brûler deux ans plus tôt, chacun gardant ce qu'il volait Ace commençait à avoir une bonne petite fortune pour son bateau. Il avait lu quelque part que les charpentiers de Water Seven étaient les meilleurs, qu'ils avaient construit l'Oro Jackson et il voulait vraiment un bateau solide qui pourrait l'emmener jusqu'à Raftel, et il aurait un petit bateau au port pour commencer, cadeau de Woop apparemment. Il ne lui faudrait que les fournitures de soins qu'il achèterait à la pharmacie, il volerait des armes et des munitions à l'armurerie de Goa et des vêtements de différentes tailles, des draps et autres dans quelques boutiques pour lui et son futur équipage ainsi que de la vaisselle et des ustensiles puisque Makino et Dadan voulaient lui filer la bouffe. Mais bon le départ n'était que dans deux ans, il avait encore du temps devant lui et commencerait ses larcins un peu avant ses seize ans, notant dans son esprit de piquer trois Den-Den pour lui, Sabo et Lu. Il donnerait celui de Sabo à Fumseck pour qu'il le livre avec une note pour qu'il le dépose dans sa chambre en son absence.

Le temps passa et très vite le cinq Mai fut là, ce matin-là Ace se leva aux aurores en trifouillant dans sa bibliothèque mentale pour retrouver la recette du fabuleux gâteau que sa Tante Pétunia avait fait avant sa seconde année à Poudlard, il sortit tout ce qu'il lui fallait et commença sa surprise gustative. Il nourri aussi son serpent avec quelques souris enfermée dans des pièges et ce dernier s'installa autour de son cou, Ace l'avait appelé Salazar en souvenir de Poudlard.

 _ **« - Ace ? qu'est-ce que tu fais,**_ fis la voix de Dadan dans son dos deux heures plus tard

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Je fais un gâteau pour Luffy, c'est son anniversaire.**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Tu sais cuisiner ?**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Bah oui pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Pour rien, je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça m'étonne,**_ répondit la grosse femme en lui donnant un coup de main. _**Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Ben… Une fois ou deux par semaine,**_ avoua l'adolescent en baissant les yeux

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Ace,**_ Dadan mit sa main sur son épaule, _ **ce n'est pas grave tu sais ça m'arrive encore d'en faire de temps en temps.**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Vraiment ? Alors ça ne veut pas dire que je suis faible ?**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Non Ace, bien sûr que non, si tu veux en parler je suis là tu sais.**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Ça va aller Dadan, j'en parle un peu avec Lu' déjà. »**_

Ace vit sa gardienne acquiescer, il détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le montage du gâteau pour Luffy histoire de ne plus penser au cauchemar de cette nuit, décidant d'intensifier son entrainement magique et celui de Luffy. Ce dernier fut ravi que son grand-frère lui fasse un aussi bon gâteau et lui fit une grosse étreinte quand il déballa l'ensemble de dix t-shirts rouge que son frère lui offrit. Ce ne fut qu'en Novembre que le prince des Pirates termina la maîtrise des sorts qu'il avait prévu pour son année : Confringo, Diffindo, Episkey, Lashlabask, Locomotor, Protego Totalum, Sonorus et son contre-sort Sourdinam ainsi que le Portus. Ce dernier sort avait d'ailleurs été difficile à maîtriser puisqu'Ace avait réglé le Portoloin pour qu'il envoie ses passagers dans sa chambre chez Dadan et que Luffy et lui avaient atterris dans un méli-mélo de membres sur le sol.

Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :

Ace 6 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum et Failamalle.

Ace 8 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle + Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf et Protego. Kendo 75%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 80%, Fluide R 45%, Entrainement Marine 40%

Ace 9 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego + Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite et Nox. Kendo 95%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 85%, Fluide R 55%, Entrainement Marine 45%

Ace 10 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox + Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 90%, Fluide R 60%, Entrainement Marine 50%.

Ace 11 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio + Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix et Tergeo. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 95%, Fluide R 62%, Entrainement Marine 55%, Runes 45%

Ace 12 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo + Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem et Incendio. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 98%, Fluide R 65%, Entrainement Marine 60%, Runes 55%

Ace 13 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio + Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia et Vipera Evanesca . Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 75%, Entrainement Marine 65%, Runes 65%, Pistolet 40%.

Ace 14 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca + Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis et Sectumsempra. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 80%, Entrainement Marine 70%, Runes 70%, Pistolet 50%.

Ace 15 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca, Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis, Sectumsempra + Confringo, Diffindo, Episkey, Lashlabask, Locomotor, Protego Totalum, Sonorus, Sourdinam et le Portus . Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 90%, Entrainement Marine 85%, Runes 90%, Pistolet 70%.

Luffy 7 ans : Entrainement marine 20%, Fruit du démon 10%.

Luffy 8 ans : Entrainement Marine 25%, Fruit du Démon 15%.

Luffy 9 ans : Entrainement Marine 30%, Fruit du Démon 20%.

Luffy 10 ans : Entrainement Marine 35%, Fruit du Démon 30%, Fluide P 10%

Luffy 11 ans : Entrainement Marine 40%, Fruit du Démon 35%, Fluide P 20%

Luffy 12 ans : Entrainement Marine 45%, Fruit du Démon 45%, Fluide P 30%

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes….


	6. Chapter 6 préparatifs

**Voilà je viens de finir d'écrire le 6 ! Merci Merlin !**

 **Merci à Cristal de Glace, Mimica3466, Natulcien Anwamane et Morgan-245 pour leur Reviews et leurs encouragements ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Cristal de glace : oui j'ai pensé à la rencontre Fumseck/Marco, j'essaye de voir comment faire pour rendre ça drôle mais je sèche donc si tu as une idée elle est la bienvenue par MP pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, et pour le récapitulatif c'est pour voir les progrès que nos deux terreurs font. Mais si les autres lecteurs pensent comme toi (n'hésitez pas !) je mettrais ça en Omake ou autres à vous de voir si plus de dix personnes me font la remarque bien sûr ! merci et gros bisou ! Pour ce chapitre je mets les deux dernier recap' d'ace et Lu'.**

 **Mimica3466 : oui Ace va commencer à apprendre sérieusement les potions et pour le Patronus il servira de messager puisque non il n'y aura pas d'épouvantard ni de détraqueurs.**

 ** _Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :_**

 ** _Ace 14 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca + Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis et Sectumsempra. Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 80%, Entrainement Marine 70%, Runes 70%, Pistolet 50%._**

 ** _Ace 15 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca, Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis, Sectumsempra + Confringo, Diffindo, Episkey, Lashlabask, Locomotor, Protego Totalum, Sonorus, Sourdinam et le Portus . Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 90%, Entrainement Marine 85%, Runes 90%, Pistolet 70%._**

 ** _Luffy 11 ans : Entrainement Marine 40%, Fruit du Démon 35%, Fluide P 20%_**

 ** _Luffy 12 ans : Entrainement Marine 45%, Fruit du Démon 45%, Fluide P 30%_**

Chapitre 6 : Seize ans, ou comment discuter avec le Roi.

Ace termina sa toilette en se séchant le corps, il enfila ensuite un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche cintrée, nouant une cravate avant d'enfiler une paire de chaussure noire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue de Luffy et grimaça, son frère avait un bermuda troué et un T-Shirt sale, ses éternelles sandales aux pieds. Il dénicha une tenue semblable à la sienne dans son armoire, attrapa son petit frère et le jeta dans le bain après avoir banni ses vêtements d'un geste du poignet, frottant son frère avec un gant de toilette plein de savon pour le décrasser. Il le sécha d'un autre geste et l'habilla puis eut un sourire satisfait, Luffy avait le même pantalon, les mêmes chaussures et une chemise rouge qu'Ace avait ajusté à sa taille grâce à la magie, il était bien coiffé et son chapeau de paille pendait dans son dos.

Ils prirent la direction de la ville des nobles et entrèrent sans se faire voir par les gardes, prenant la direction du restaurant le plus cher de l'île avec des sourires de déments. Ils y entrèrent sans problème et commencèrent une magnifique razzia en commandant quelques centaines de plats qu'ils s'empressèrent d'avaler, le prince des pirates eut un sourire mauvais en voyant le serveur s'approcher pour la note, lui disant en tendant un papier :

« Genkotsu no Garp réglera la note, voici un mot de sa part qui vous certifie qu'il nous a bien permis de lui envoyer la facture, dit-il en sortant un sourire innocent à l'homme

\- Tout me semble en ordre messieurs, bonne fin de journée »

Ace sortit tranquillement après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au serveur et couvert le cuisinier de louanges pour sa cuisine, attrapant une pièce dans sa poche avant d'entrer dans une ruelle. Luffy attrapa une partie de la pièce, quelques secondes plus tard les deux frères se volatilisaient et réapparurent dans leur chambre, se changeant rapidement pour filer en forêt en hurlant de rire. Ils rejoignirent Godric pour jouer un peu avant de commencer l'entrainement de l'après-midi : Ace finirait son entrainement au tir tandis que Luffy continuait celui des fluides perceptifs et combatifs grâce à son merveilleux Nii-san. En effet, quand Ace s'était rendu compte que son frère renvoyait les balles grâce à son fruit du démon il avait décidé de s'entrainer sur lui en l'utilisant comme cible mouvante, permettant au plus jeune de s'entrainer à esquiver les tirs de son ainé.

Deux heures plus tard, le prince des pirates décida de passer aux runes de défenses qu'il lui restait à apprendre : une de bouclier qui se servait de son sang et une autre de protection contre les dégâts matériels à graver. Luffy lui passa le reste du temps à travailler sur d'autres techniques pour son fruit du démon, le fuusen et le tonkachi puis se concentra sur sa précision, lançant quelques coups d'œil anxieux à Ace quand il le vit faire couler son sang pour la rune. Ce soir-là, ils rentrèrent complètement exténués et Dadan s'inquiéta devant la pâleur d'Ace, le jeune homme de seize ans vacillait sur ses jambes et semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, d'ailleurs le plus jeune des D sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il aida son frère en le soutenant malgré ses protestations. Le repas du soir fut beaucoup plus calme qu'a l'accoutumé, Luffy veillant à ce que son frère mange plus que d'habitude avant de l'emmener dans la salle d'eau pour un bain chaud qui relaxa les muscles tendus des D qui soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils se couchèrent tôt, s'endormant dans une étreinte désormais habituelle.

Novembre arriva rapidement et avec lui les préparatifs pour la fête de Noël, les murs furent recouverts de guirlandes. Un sapin fut acheté, décoré avec des boules, guirlandes et faux bonbons, surmonté d'un ange blanc et quelques essais de Dadan pour apprendre à faire une bûche de noël furent catastrophiques. Tellement qu'Ace se porta volontaire pour cuisiner le repas de Noel et commença à revoir les recettes de noël de la Tante Pétunia pour faire une liste de ce dont il aurait besoin pour le réveillon, histoire de l'envoyer quelques jours avant la date fatidique à Hermione via Fumseck avec quelques Galions pour la rembourser. Il commença d'ailleurs la révision des potions dans son laboratoire en lisant Miles herbes et champignons magiques, histoire de se remettre dans le bain en matière de connaissance de potioniste, rangeant tout dans son Poudlard mental. Salazar, le petit serpent d'Ace était en hibernation dans un terrarium de la chambre d'appartement situé dans la malle du noiraud, sous plusieures lampes UV.

La neige tomba dès le sixième jour de Décembre, recouvrant le mont Corvo d'un manteau blanc et faisant résonner les rires de deux adolescents bruns disputant une bataille de boule de neige contre quelques bandits. Ace se joignit à son petit frère pour construire une armée de bonhomme de neige de toutes tailles, certains faisant penser aux bandits, un à Garp qu'ils détruisirent joyeusement en lui donnant des coups de poings. Sur le chemin du retour, Ace observa son frère : le jeune Luffy avait un regard malicieux pétillant de joie, des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son frère à la seule différence que ceux d'Ace étaient mi- long et ondulés tandis que ceux de Luffy étaient plus court et ébouriffés. Ils portaient tous deux un pantalon noir, des baskets rouges, un t-shirt rouge et un pull jaune, se déplaçaient _presque_ de la même façon **;** ** _en même temps Luffy ne se méfie pas autant que moi et il n'a pas vécu une guerre_** , pensa Ace en sentant que les pas de son frère étaient plus lourd que les siens, ceux du prince des pirates étaient inaudibles.

L'Ancien survivant prépara plusieurs albums photos contenant des clichés de lui, de sa naissance à son quinzième anniversaire, de Luffy et des autres personnes, paysages de sa nouvelle vie avec une lettre pour chaque destinataire : Hermione et Ron, Neville et Luna, Malfoy, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Pomfresh, Fred et Georges ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley. Il les mit dans la chambre située dans sa malle, partant tranquillement chasser le crocodile qui servirait au diner avec Lu', prenant le temps de discuter avec lui des sortilèges qu'il allait apprendre durant les prochains jours : Duro, Revigor et les trois impardonnables Doloris, Impero et Avada Kedavra. Le jeune adolescent au chapeau de paille insista pour être présent, il voulait apporter un soutient mental et psychologique à Ace quand il apprendrait les trois sorts qui avaient fait de sa vie un véritable enfer, lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, Ace lui dédia un lumineux sourire en acceptant sa proposition.

Bientôt ce fut la semaine de Noël, Ace prépara une dinde farcie avec des pommes de terre, des haricots ainsi qu'une sauce brune, des bouchées à la reine, des escargots, des scones, du foie gras sur toast, une bûche pâtissière au chocolat et une bûche glacée passion-mangue pour le repas du 24 au soir. Emballant les cadeaux de Dadan et Luffy, il les plaça sous le sapin de Noël et dressa la table avec les autres bandits, il eut un sourire mauvais en se souvenant que dans un an et une semaine il serait parti loin de l'île et donc loin de Garp, de ses poings d'amour ou de ses séances de tortures bien qu'il ne voulût pas laisser son précieux Luffy avec ce déjanté de vieux schnock plus bête qu'un verracrasse croisé avec Vincent Crabe.

Le repas fut pris dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive, les rires envahirent la maisonnette puis la musique résonna sur le mont Corvo, faisant danser les ombres de la famille improvisé assise autour de la table et bientôt tous furent debout devant le sapin de noël pour la distribution de cadeau :

Dadan reçu une nouvelle hache, un ensemble de pantalon vert, quelques chemises blanches, des produits pour les cheveux, Ace ainsi que Luffy lui offrirent un album photo regroupant des clichés d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient chez elle jusqu'à leurs quinze et douze ans, il restait d'ailleurs beaucoup de place pour de futures photos.

Chaque bandit reçu quelques vêtements, une bouteille d'alcool, quelques armes comme des poignards, des pistolets, des frondes et des munitions.

Luffy reçu une fronde, des chemises rouges, des pantacourts, plusieures paires de sandales de la part de la Dadan familly et un pendentif en forme de chapeau de paille de la part de son frère qui lui murmura qu'il contenait un miroir à double sens pour qu'ils puissent se parler quelle que soit la distance qui les séparaient tout en montrant son propre pendentif représentant l'as de pique, il s'agissait aussi d'un Portoloin particulier qu'Ace avait créé à l'aide de plusieurs fantôme : Il amènerait Luffy directement à Ace et inversement. Il reçut une tornade noire dans ses bras pour un câlin qu'il rendit avec un grand sourire, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Luffy en resserrant son étreinte pour respirer l'odeur de mer, de soleil et de viande qui émanait de son précieux petit frère.

Ace reçu un nouveau set de chemise, quelques pantacourts noirs, un collier semblable à celui de Dadan de la part de la Dadan familly et un protège coude orange de la part de son frère, ce dernier fut pris dans une étreinte d'ours, atterrissant entre les jambes du plus vieux qui entoura le ventre de son frère avec ses bras et posa son menton sur le crâne du petit D qui n'hésita pas une seconde pour se caller contre son frère en soupirant d'aise. Ace sourit en sentant le petit corps se coller contre lui, Luffy était sa seule raison de vivre, le seul pour qui il mourrait volontiers avec le sourire et sans aucun regret. Il reçut aussi un livre des traditions sorcières, un livre sur les Sabbats et quelques vêtements, farces et attrapes du monde sorcier.

La semaine qui suivit fut courte puisqu'ils faisaient les préparatifs pour le seizième anniversaire du Kaizoku-oji, ce dernier savait que le lendemain il allait appeler Gol.D. Roger pour lui parler, il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Bon ok il avait la trouille totale de se faire rejeter par son père biologique mais en même temps la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait eu comme exemple était Vernon Dursleys et ce dernier lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, James n'avait pas pu tenir son rôle de père plus d'un an avant d'être tué et Sirius était décédé avant de pouvoir être innocenté. Roger voulait lui parler mais Ace avait tellement peur, que ses cauchemars vinrent le tourmenter, réveillant Luffy qui tentait de le rassurer.

La nouvelle année et l'anniversaire furent moins joyeux que les autres années, Ace n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à la fête vu que c'était aussi le jour de la mort de sa mère mais il réussit à sourire quand Luffy lui offrit une paire de rangers noires un peu trop grande, il régla le souci de taille d'un geste de la main discret. Dadan lui offrit une ceinture orange avec la boucle de ceinture bleu et rouge marquée d'un A, qu'il enfila sur son pantacourt noir. Il portait donc une chemise orange, son pantacourt noir avec sa nouvelle ceinture, la paire de rangers, le protège coude orange et le collier de perle rouge ainsi que son pendentif en as de pique. Cela lui allait très bien et il fut décidé que Noël prochain serait fêté en même temps que le nouvel an et les dix-sept ans d'Ace l'année prochaine.

La nuit fut calme pour les frères D puisqu'ils la passèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, laissant le temps passer jusqu'au matin. Ils se levèrent en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil et filèrent se laver avant de se diriger vers leur cabane dans les arbres où ils s'installèrent :

« - Gol. D. Roger, appela Ace en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort

\- Bonjour Ace, comment vas-tu fils ?

\- Je vais bien… P…Papa

\- Je sais que tu crois que je vais te rejeter mais comment pourrais-je le faire ? Tu es mon trésor le plus précieux, tu m'es plus précieux encore que toutes les richesses du monde ! Ta mère et moi nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et personne ne changera le fait que nous t'attendions avec bonheur fils. Le One Piece, je le donnerais sans hésitez pour quelques minutes avec toi, la gloire je la donnerais pour renaitre et vivre avec toi, ma vie je l'ai donnée pour que tu vives et que tu sois heureux fils.

\- Vous m'aimiez vraiment ? demanda l'adolescent avec espoir, je veux dire... même si je tue, même si je mens ou que je deviens Marine ou voleur ?

\- Qu'importe qui tu deviens, ce que tu fais ou qui tu intègres dans la famille, répondit le Roi en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à Luffy, tu es notre fils et rien ne fera disparaître notre amour pour toi. D'ailleurs un jour tu éveilleras ton D et ce jour tu comprendras. Au revoir Fils. »

Ace pleura quand son père fut parti, Luffy le serrant dans ses bras pour le soutenir, le laissant se calmer doucement puis ils se relevèrent et partirent voir Godric pour une petite course poursuite qui changea les idées du prince de pirates. Ce dernier commença à planifier son départ, il commencerait par les draps et autres pièces de tissus pour les couchages cette nuit, ainsi que d'autres broutilles utiles, en attendant il allait se reposer.

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, il se transforma en faucon pour se déplacer sans éveiller les soupçons, qui soupçonnerait un piaf de toute façon ? Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la réserve du magasin de lingerie de maison, se retransformant il murmura un Alohomora puis devint serpent pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il prit un sac au hasard et y grava une rune d'extension doublée d'un enchantement puis commença son larcin, qu'il fit en prévoyant large come pour un équipage assez grand:

\- 30 draps

\- 30 oreillers

\- 30 taies d'oreillers

\- 30 couettes

\- 30 serviettes de plage

\- 30 serviettes pour cheveux

\- 30 gants de toilettes

\- 20 voiles de rechanges

\- 10 pièces de tissus pour faire des Jolly Roger

\- 10 paires de ciseaux

\- 5 grosses bobines de ficelles

Il décida de séparer sa liste en plusieures parties et d'étaler ses larcins pour brouiller les pistes et laisser les choses se calmer entre chaque méfaits, un sourire mauvais s'étala sur ses lèvres en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire chaque commerçant au réveil, il laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre avant d'envoyer le sac dans sa malle via un Portoloin et de transplanner dans sa chambre pour tout montrer à Luffy quand il rangea tout dans la cave de sa malle.

Il attendit patiemment le mois de Février, l'agitation du vol se dissipant dans les rues de Goa puis utilisa la même méthode pour aller dans la Vaissellerie avec un autre sac pour ranger les objets qu'il convoitait et qu'il mit sous sortilège d'allègement et d'anti-casse :

\- 20 assiettes creuses

\- 20 assiettes plates

\- 20 assiettes à dessert

\- 20 bols

\- 20 tasses

\- 20 couteaux

\- 20 fourchettes

\- 20 grandes cuillères

\- 20 petites cuillères

\- 20 verres à eau

\- 20 choppes à alcool

Le schéma fut exactement le même en Mars, Avril, Mai où ils fêtèrent le treizième anniversaire de Luffy et Juin où il s'introduisit dans la quincaillerie, la chiffonnerie, la papeterie et la mercerie avec différents sacs pour emmener son butin :

\- 200 planches de bois

\- 100 boites de clous

\- 30 boites de punaises

\- 20 marteaux

\- 20 scies

\- 30 rouleaux de cordes

\- 30 pulls de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 T-shirts de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 vestes de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 pantalons de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 pantacourts de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 shorts de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 joggings de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 chemises de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 manteaux de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 K-way de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 30 maillot de bain de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 50 boxers de chaque tailles (S, M, L, XL)

\- 50 paire de chaussettes du 37 au 45

\- 50 paires de chaussures du 37 au 45

\- 30 bonnets taille unique

\- 30 écharpes taille unique

\- 30 paires de gants taille unique

\- 30 chapeaux en tout genre

\- Des tas de bobines de fils de toutes couleurs

\- 50 boites d'aiguilles à coudre

\- 200 encriers

\- 200 Plumes

\- 200 enveloppes

\- 300 papiers à carte

\- 300 papier à lettre

Puis il attendit un moment avant de recommencer pour les mois de Juillet, Aout, septembre et octobre où il commença à apprendre les bases du fluide royal à Luffy et dévalisa les réserves pour se fournir :

\- 3 boussoles

\- 1000 bougies

\- 10 balais

\- 10 seaux

\- 10 serpillières

\- 10 ramasse-poussières

\- 10 balais brosses

\- 10 raclettes

\- 20 bouteilles de produit pour sol

\- 15 bouteilles de cire à bois

\- 30 bouteilles de liquide vaisselles

\- 200 éponges

\- 5 brosses en chiendent

\- 10 plumeaux

\- 2 cafetières

\- 10 saladiers

\- 10 marmites

\- 10 casseroles

\- 10 poêles

\- 200 boites de 500 allumettes

\- De la corde

\- 10 ouvre-boites

\- 5 ensembles de couteaux et ustensiles de cuisine

\- 15 cannes à pêches

\- 3 filets à poissons

\- 100 pinceaux

\- 50 boites de peinture à bois

\- 600 seaux de lessive

\- 1000 pinces à linge

\- Une longue corde à linge

\- Des chaines avec menottes

\- 3 den den Mushi

Au mois de Novembre, Woop lui fit cadeau d'un bateau avec une cabine de capitaine, trois bureaux, une infirmerie, deux dortoirs de cinq personnes, une bibliothèque, une cuisine-réfectoire et une salle vide ainsi qu'une calle en deux parties : une réserve et une salle vide. Ace décida de ranger tout ce qu'il avait volé là où cela devait aller puis alla à la pharmacie au nord de Goa pour aller chercher une commande :

\- 50 boites d'antibiotiques

\- 50 bouteilles de désinfectants

\- 100 sachet de coton

\- 100 compresses

\- 500 pansement en boite

\- 500 bandages

\- 50 boites d'anti douleur

\- 50 anti inflammatoire

\- 25 bouteille de sirop contre la toux

\- 25 boite de cachet contre les maux de gorge

\- 3 kit médicaux contenant le nécessaire du médecin (scalpel et autres)

\- 100 capsule de collyre

Et reprit la même commande aux trois autres pharmacies de Goa, payant ces achats avec ses économies des douze dernières années d'économie et de pickpocket avant d'aller tout ranger dans l'infirmerie, et d'attendre décembre pour finir sa série de cambriolage par l'Armurerie. Il dut Stupéfixer le commerçant qui montait la garde et lu lancer un Oubliette puis ouvrit son sac et prit :

\- 20 pistolets

\- 50 boites de 500 balles

\- 20 katanas

\- 40 poignards

\- 10 arcs

\- 1000 flèches

\- Des ceintures avec gaine pour pistolet et poignard

\- 50 barils de poudres

Il fut entièrement satisfait de son approvisionnement, sachant que Dadan et Makino lui donnerait des vivres et de quoi boire pour le voyage, il laissant quelques tenues dans sa chambre et chargea sa malle dans la cabine du capitaine, posant quelques photos de lui avec Luffy et Dadan sur les murs, posant l'histoire de Poudlard sur sa table de chevet et son terrarium sur la commode à côté du bureau. Son navire était amarré derrière un gros navire marchand, il en sortit en verrouillant magiquement l'accès d'un repousse moldu et d'un mot de passe en Fourchelangue pour rejoindre Luffy et les bandits, blêmissant quand il vit la massive silhouette de Garp devant la maisonnette.

Il soupira quand il se remémora que c'était la semaine d'entrainement, la subissant sans décrocher un mot au vieillard, attendant qu'il parte pour discuter avec son petit frère et lui donner son Den Den, appelant Fumseck pour qu'il donne le troisième à Sabo avec une note. Il attendait son anniversaire avec impatience, **_vivement le premier janvier_** , pensa Ace.

 **Récapitulatif pour Ace et notre Enclume préférée :**

 **Ace 16 ans : Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca, Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis, Sectumsempra + Confringo, Diffindo, Episkey, Lashlabask, Locomotor, Protego Totalum, Sonorus, Sourdinam, Portus + Duro, Revigor, Endoloris, Impero et Avada Kedavra . Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 90%, Entrainement Marine 100%, Runes 100%, Pistolet 100%.**

 **Pour l'apprentissage des Impardonnables, l'entrainement sera visible dans un flashback au chap. 8 car ce sera le premier chapitre où Ace en utilisera un.**

 **Luffy 13 ans : Entrainement Marine 55%, Fruit du Démon 55%, Fluide P 40%, Fluide C 20%, Fluide R 5%.**

 **Reviews ? Puppy Eyes ?**


	7. Chapter 7 départ partie 1

**_Réponses aux Reviews : merci à Cristal de Glace, Natulcien et luna ainsi que tous les autres pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires réguliers ça me fait suuuuper plaisir !_**

 ** _Pour Artmis : désolé je vais te répondre. Alors non je ne te boude pas lol. Alor d'abord il sera seul puis il commencera à créer les Spades et oui il rejoindra Barbe Blanche. Et non je poste dès que j'ai fini d'écrire en fait, je galère à écrire en ce moment. Et le slash…. J'hésite mais je penche pour un Ace/Marco._**

 ** _Salut tout le monde ! Voilà je viens de finir le chapitre 7, pas facile à écrire d'ailleurs…_**

Parole

 **#pensée#**

 **§Fourchelangue§**

 _Télépathie_

 ** _Texte journal quotidien et journal de bord._**

Chapitre 7 : Départ, ou comment trouver des Nakamas partie 1

Une cabane sur une montagne située sur l'île de Dawn, c'est ici que ce passe cette journée particulière pour un jeune homme qui fêterait aujourd'hui son dix-septième anniversaire. Sa chambre était sobre : un lit avec une parure rouge-orange, deux bureaux, une grande armoire qui contenait deux tenues à sa taille et des vêtements pour une autre personne plus petite, un tapis orange et quelques cadres photos qui montraient les occupants de la dite chambre. L'un d'eux était grand, montrait une silhouette élancée, finement musclée, des cheveux mi- long ondulés encadraient son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et ses yeux noirs aux reflets argent pétillait de malice en regardant la deuxième personne de la pièce avec un doux sourire.

Cette deuxième personne était un peu plus petite, présentant quelques muscles malgré l'impression de caoutchouc qui flottait sur elle, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux noirs pétillant de joie, soulignés par une cicatrice, un sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il regardait son grand-frère enfiler une chemise jaune, Ace devait partir le lendemain pour commencer sa quête du One Piece et il avait trouvé quelque chose qui ferait sûrement plaisir à son grand-frère pour son départ. Luffy eut un sourire quand ils descendirent pour manger le petit déjeuner, Dadan et les autres avaient fini les préparatifs pour la triple fête du jour en sachant que le fêté devait dormir tôt pour être en pleine forme le jour du départ.

Ils commencèrent la fête dès le repas du midi, mangeant viandes, poissons, gâteaux et sucreries tout en buvant quelques alcools, jus de fruits et autres liquides de fêtes puis dansèrent, riant de ceux qui écrasaient les pieds de leurs partenaires. Ace dansa avec Dadan puis termina son après-midi en emmenant Luffy sur la piste, hurlant un flot d'insulte à celui qui eut la brillante idée de mettre un slow sous les rires des autres. Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux : trois paires de rangers, des munitions, un nouveau poignard qu'il mit dans la gaine de sa ceinture, une gourde, un sac vert rayé de noir, un bracelet rouge et blanc de la part de la Dadan familly avant que son frère ne lui donne un paquet rouge avec un grand sourire :

« -Un stetson ?! Cool merci Lu' il est magnifique, mais pourquoi un stetson ?

\- Bah j'ai mon chapeau de paille, Sabo à son haut-de-forme et toi tu n'avais rien alors voilà, et pis si le soleil tape je veux par retrouver mon grand-frère transformé en écrevisse ! »

Ace ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de son frère et examina sa nouvelle acquisition : un stetson orange vif avec une tête de buffle façon squelette sur le lien, un ornement en perle rouge avec deux smileys sur l'avant, l'un souriant et l'autre tirant une mine furieuse. Tout simplement lui quoi… Luffy avait le chic pour trouver ce qui le représentait le mieux, il enfila le chapeau et jeta un œil dans le miroir sur le mur en face, le chapeau lui allait bizarrement bien, Luffy eut un immense sourire tandis que les bandits clamaient que ce chapeau devait avoir été envoyé spécialement pour lui par Davy Jones. Il remercia tout le monde pour ses présents avant d'aller manger le diner puis un rapide passage à la salle de bain lui permit de se laver et de faire la lessive des vêtements qu'il avait porté toute la journée, il se coucha avec son frère comme doudou et tomba dans les méandres du sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il fit encore cet étrange rêve avec l'homme qui lui proposait de rejoindre son équipage et de devenir son fils sauf que cette fois le rêve ne se transforma pas en cauchemar, il se réveilla quand même en étant perturbé et fila prendre un bain, en profitant pour plonger sa tête dans un seau d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'essuya et revêtit son bermuda noir, mit des chaussettes qu'il cacha dans ses rangers, passa une chemise jaune et posa son stetson sur son crâne, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la table du petit déjeuner, s'asseyant aux côtés de son frère après avoir posé un baiser sur son front. Les plats se vidèrent avant même qu'on puisse dire « je suis un D », Ace rangea les vêtements qu'il avait lavé la veille dans son sac et mit son bas de jogging dans un sac plastique avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Luffy qui semblait triste :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy ça va aller pour moi, rassura Ace en regardant son frère dans les yeux, je te promets que ça va aller pour moi ok ? et quand tu prendras la mer, dès que je vois ta première prime je fonce te rejoindre ok ?

\- Promis ? renifla Luffy avec un regard de chiot

\- Promis p'tit frère ! Et puis on a les miroirs à double sens, les Portoloin, notre lien et aussi les den den. On sera pas sans nouvelles ok, et n'oublie pas de lire les journaux ! je ne t'ai pas appris à lire pour rien louveteau. »

Le jeune D protesta pour la forme au surnom qu'ace lui donnait en souriant légèrement, ce surnom venait du fait qu'étant en partit un animagus loup Ace avait quelques instincts lupin comme construire une meute dont il faisait partie en tant que louveteau, Sabo étant un simple ami à protéger ainsi que le lien de meute. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait pris Ace par surprise, le faisant paniquer comme pas possible avant qu'il ne discuter avec son loup intérieur qui avait mis vingt bonnes minutes pour arrêter le flot d'hypothèses farfelues du pirate sorcier pour lui expliquer les modalités du lien : lien mental et émotionnel, télépathie surprotection et le must selon Ace la hiérarchie ! Il était l'Alpha, Luffy était SON louveteau et ses Nakamas seraient ses loups dont deux Bêtas qu'il choisirait lui-même selon leurs compétences, et comble de l'ironie un compagnon ou une compagne !

Le sorcier prit alors la direction du port pour commencer son aventure, suivit par son petit frère qui souhaitais être là pour son départ et luttait déjà contre ses larmes. Le nouveau pirate prit place dans son embarcation suivit de Dadan qui posa le sac de vivre et les tonneaux d'eau dans la cuisine, le noiraud rangeant tout immédiatement dans les placards la réserve. Une fois que ses vivres furent en place il remonta sur le pont pour remercier les villageois de l'accueil et des dix-sept années de vie qu'il avait passé avec eux, donnant une étreinte chaleureuse à Luffy en lui rappelant qu'ils communiqueraient le plus souvent possible.

Laissant son frère visiter son bateau, il écouta les recommandations que tous les habitants lui donnaient : ne pas boire d'alcool # **trop tard#** , ne pas provoquer la Marine **# oh que si#** , ne pas voler **# mais bien sûr#** , donner des nouvelles **# toujours bande de crétins #** , manger équilibré, ne pas faire de blagues stupides **# cause toujours #** , ne pas provoquer des ennemis trop puissant **# dommage j'ai déjà prévu le contraire** #. Luffy était mort de rire en entendant ses pensées, le regardant avec ses grands yeux noirs malicieux alors qu'il retournait sur le port et regardait son grand frère larguer les amarres et déployer la grande voile.

Le vent gonfla la voile dans un claquement sec, faisant avancer l'embarcation vers le large et de nouvelles aventures pour son capitaine, ce dernier ne quittant pas son frère en larme des yeux tant qu'il fut encore en vue. Ace lança quelques sorts pour fixer sa direction et les cordes avant d'aller chercher la carte d'East Blue pour déterminer son trajet, il fit léviter une table et une chaise qu'il posa près du gouvernail puis prit sa boussole, une plume, de l'encre, du papier et son journal de bord. Il calcula rapidement le temps de trajet à vol d'oiseau puis convertit la distance et estima qu'il serait arrivé à Shells Town dans environ trois jours, il commença donc par ranger son matériel avant de rédiger le début de ses aventures dans son journal :

 ** _1_** ** _er_** ** _janvier XXXX :_**

 ** _Ça y est, je suis partit ! j'ai un peu de mal à laisser mon petit frère derrière mais soyons fort et en avant pour de nouvelles aventures. D'après mes calculs je devrais arriver à Shells Town dans trois jours, j'espère y trouver un ou deux Nakamas pour mon équipage, je fais confiance à mes instincts lupins pour trouver quelqu'un qui aurait une bonne paire de couilles. En attendant quelques révisions des cours de Sévérus ne seront peut-être pas de trop, il faut vraiment que je lise les livres qu'on m'a envoyé sur les traditions et autres trucs qui font partis de ma « particularité »._**

Satisfait, il rangea le journal dans un tiroir à clef de son bureau et descendit dans sa malle pour réviser la potion d'amnésie, réunissant les ingrédients sur sa paillasse en fredonnant quelques airs des Bizzar's Sisters puis mit de l'eau jusqu'au milieu de son chaudron en allumant le feu d'un Incendio. Il attendit que l'eau commence à bouillonner pour ajouter deux gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé, laissant chauffer à feu doux pendant 20 secondes puis laissa tomber deux brins de valériane en remuant trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et de laisser bouillonner 51 minutes. Il mit la minuterie à 50 minutes et pilla deux mesures d'ingrédients standard (perso j'ai eu la recette sur internet et je ne sais pas ce qu'ingrédient standard veux dire) avec 4 baies de gui dans le mortier puis continua sa lecture d'Interaction des ingrédients dans une potion jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Il ajouta deux pincés du mélange dans sa potion et remua cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de couper le feu et de laisser refroidir la mixture pendant une bonne heure, le temps de finir la lecture des deux chapitres suivant de son livre puis mit sa potion en fiole qu'il étiqueta soigneusement, les rangeant sur les étagères ensorcelées. Il en mit une vingtaine dans une mallette qui contenait déjà de la pimentine, du poussos et des potions de régénération sanguines qu'il avait commandées via Fumseck ainsi que des baumes apaisant et cicatrisant, une dizaine de fioles de véritaserum, des bézoards et des contrepoisons.

Vérifiant sa trajectoire une nouvelle fois, il la rectifia de quelques degrés, allant ensuite faire son repas du midi. Ace éplucha quelques pommes de terre qu'il coupa en quartier et mit à cuire dans une petite casserole, dégraissa un morceau de viande qu'il mit à saisir avec des oignons et de l'ail. Il retira ensuite la viande pour cuire quelques carottes et un poireau émincés auxquels il ajouta la viande puis mouilla le tout à mi-hauteur avec un peu de vin coupé à l'eau, laissant mijoter une bonne demi-heure avant d'y plonger les pommes de terre et de prolonger la cuisson de quinze minutes, puis il se servit une généreuse portion qu'il avala avec délice.

Il fit tranquillement sa vaisselle en sifflotant, rangea sa cuisine par reflexe grâce à la généreuse éducation des Dursleys puis monta sur le pont pour faire quelques exercices de musculations comme des pompes, des abdos et des steps pour muscler ses mollets tout en rangeant de nouveau ses souvenirs dans la bibliothèque de son Poudlard mental. Il fit ces quelques exercices jusqu'au environ du milieu de l'après-midi, profitant ensuite du soleil pour se dorer la pilule près du gouvernail en sirotant une limonade, grignotant quelques biscuits jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit sourd au loin. Ace, intrigué, prit sa forme de faucon pour aller voir quelle pouvait être la source de cet étrange bruit. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour en voyant l'immense tourbillon qui était sur la trajectoire de son pauvre et minuscule navire, se retransformant à deux mètres du plancher pour atterrir souplement devant le gouvernail, il le tourna à tribord pour contourner l'obstacle.

Il ne rentra à l'intérieur que lorsqu'il eut passé le tourbillon, se préparant le repas du soir en maugréant sur les putains de tourbillons même pas signalés sur les cartes ! Il mangea rapidement son repas et prit sa carte pour y ajouter ce _léger_ détail, partant ensuite se coucher après avoir posé une alarme autour de son navire. Il ne voulait pas que des Marines ou des crétins ne se pointent pendant qu'il dormait ou alors heurte un récif et couler, ce serait une mort assez honteuse pour lui qui avait survécu à une guerre ! Le sommeil tarda un peu à venir, Ace ne le trouvant qu'en se laissant bercer par la houle.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain dans un sursaut en cherchant ce qui n'allait pas, il sentait une tristesse dans l'air et ne parvenait pas à en localiser la source, fronçant les sourcils il ferma les yeux pour aller dans son Mind Space, il grogna en réalisant que ça venait de Luffy.

 _Luffy ?_

 _Ace ? Ace c'est toi ?_

 _Oui Lu' c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _Oui enfin... non, tu me manque grand frère. Je voudrais être avec toi…_

 _Luffy…bon ok si tu veux tu peux utiliser ton pendentif pour venir me voir cet après-midi d'accord._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Vraiment. A tout à l'heure._

 _D'accord, à tout à l'heure._

Ace coupa la communication et se dirigea vers son armoire, farfouillant en hésitant sur sa tenue… Bermuda noir ? Ok, sous-vêtements et chaussures ? Ok, stetson ? Ok, chemise jaune, orange ou rouge ? cruel dilemme…. Bon rouge aujourd'hui, comme ça il serait accordé à son petit frère. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche et soupira de bien-être en sentant ses muscles se détendre, attrapa son gel douche à la pomme pour nettoyer la transpiration qui s'était déposée pendant la nuit puis se rinça en terminant par un jet d'eau glacée pour terminer de se réveiller. Il enfila ses vêtements puis sortit de la salle de bain pour plier son pyjama et le mettre sous son oreiller, faisant son lit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y mangea quelques toasts avec des œufs, du bacon et deux saucisses, mettant sa vaisselle dans l'évier par pure flemmardise de faire si peu de nettoyage et monta sur le pont pour vérifier que tout allait bien niveau trajectoire et météo.

Il vit arriver la mouette qui livrait le journal, il la paya et prit un exemplaire. Niveau East Blue un certain Baggy le Clown commençait à se faire connaître, de même qu'un homme poisson nommé Arlong. Il y avait eu quelques combats entre Big Mom et les Shirohige Kaizokudan, Kaidou commençait à faire chier Shanks le Roux sous peine de représailles sévères si ce que Luffy lui avait dit était vrai, aucunes nouvelles de Dragon mais une petite annonce attira son attention :

 ** _Ici gentleman au Haut-de-forme, je souhaite un bon départ à l'ainé de la fratrie de l'est, n'oubliez pas que vous avez un insecte pour moi. S.A.A_**

Ace eut un petit sourire en déchiffrant le message, Ici Sabo bon départ à Ace, passe un coup de fil, de Sabo concernant Ace pour Ace et prit tranquillement son Den den pour composer le numéro de Sabo. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, Ace informant qu'il avait un eu un stetson orange de la part de Luffy pour son anniversaire et que Sabo pouvait dire pirate au chapeau orange ou chapeau de cow-boy pour mieux embrouiller les lecteurs. Ils raccrochèrent après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Ace recommençant ses exercices de musculations pour une durée de deux heures avant que son estomac ne gronde pour informer son propriétaire qu'il fallait le remplir. Un paquet de biscuit subit alors une attaque féroce de la part du capitaine alors que ce dernier sortait de quoi faire le repas du midi, pates carbonara.

Le repas du midi fut englouti en trente minutes, Ace faisant ensuite sa vaisselle et nettoyant sa cuisine avant de se poser contre le bastingage pour piquer un petit roupillon histoire d'être en forme pour accueillir le petit démon qu'était son frère. Frère qui se jeta sur son ventre en criant un « ACE » retentissant sous le rire de son ainé qui ébouriffa joyeusement ses cheveux, l'après-midi fut remplie de rire et de cris de joie, finissant avec un entrainement de deux heures sur les fluides pour les deux frères. Luffy eut du mal à quitter le navire, arrachant la promesse de venir à bord un week-end sur deux à son frère, l'autre week-end serait celui où Ace viendrait à Dawn via Portoloin grâce au son regard de chiot larmoyant.

Il finit tranquillement sa journée en pensant que le lendemain il serait enfin à Shells Town et qu'il y trouverait surement un ou deux Nakamas, quant à leurs dire la vérité sur lui…. Il verrait selon sa Légilimencie et ses instincts lupins, au mieux un Oubliettes, au pire la recrue servirait de bouffe pour poisson. Sa nuit fut courte tellement il était impatient de débarquer, il se leva à huit heure et sautilla jusqu'à la salle de bain, fonçant ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner puis resta sur le pont pour larguer les amarres au port une heure plus tard. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la première taverne qu'il aperçut et y entra, l'air impassible, sondant tranquillement les esprits de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, il repéra trois hommes qui étaient des recrues potentielles.

Le premier était brun, plus grand que lui, le visage carré des hommes sûr d'eux et les yeux bleus froid et calculateurs. Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile marron et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge, il lui rendit son regard avant de baisser les yeux sur sa chope. Son loup apprécia le geste de soumission, repérant le sabre pendant à sa hanche et le sac à ses pieds : voyageur.

Le second, blond aux yeux gris, était petit et fin. Il portait un pantacourt jaune et un T-shirt bleu, un sac à bandoulière sur son flanc et deux pistolets sur sa ceinture. Il émanait de lui un calme olympien et une douceur sans fin que le loup aimait bien.

Le troisième fut rejeté immédiatement, roux aux yeux chocolat, barbu et l'air mauvais sous sa casquette noire, tenue sale et trouée d'un ouvrier qui serait ivre avant midi.

Ace s'assit à côté du brun et entama tranquillement une discussion avec lui, faisant ensuite de même avec le blondinet puis s'éclipsa en souriant. Les deux l'avaient suivi, puant la curiosité à des kilomètre à la ronde, curiosité qui se transforma en stupéfaction quand il rejoignit son navire, le Jolly Roger des Spades bien visible au sommet du mat. Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand Ace leurs fit signe de grimper à bord mais ils s'exécutèrent et posèrent quelques questions au jeune homme, écarquillant les yeux quand il leurs proposa de le rejoindre. Hésitant, ils demandèrent un délai de deux jours pour prendre leur décision, ne revenant que lorsque Ace commençait à charger les provisions pour la suite de son aventure et sans un mot ils lui donnèrent un coup de main et lui dire qu'ils le suivaient. Ace les regarda d'un air grave et leur dit de le suivre dans son bureau d'où s'échappa deux cris surpris une heure plus tard quand il eut fini ses aveux mais les deux hommes renouvelèrent leur accord. C'est ainsi que Patrick et John rejoignirent les Spades Kaizokudan respectivement en tant que Navigateur et Sabreur/Médecin.

 ** _4 janvier XXXX :_**

 ** _Et voilà Orange Town me voici ! j'espère que tout va bien aller…. Trop cool j'ai deux nouveaux camarades de piraterie ! Patrick et John, bienvenu à vous les gars et merci de m'accepter comme je suis ! JE VAIS LES ENTRAINER AUX FLUIDES ! je sens que je vais bien rire d'ailleurs ! c'est parti pour la suite de nos aventures !_**

Le trajet pour aller vers l'Archipel des Orgao et sa ville Orange Town dura deux semaines durant lesquelles Ace forma ses deux hommes à la base du fluide perceptif, les deux faisaient vraiment des efforts mais rien de flagrant n'arriva côté maitrise à la vue des bosses sur le crâne des pauvres pirates. Il les rassura en leur expliquant qu'il avait mis des années avant de le maîtriser, son objectif étant qu'ils maîtrisent les deux fluides, combatif et perceptif, à moitié en arrivant à Sabaody, il était le seul à avoir le fluide Royal et s'était déjà pas mal. Orange Town était plutôt belle, les rues étaient animées et les habitants joyeux, Ace donna trois bourses à ses hommes, une pour les provisions avec une liste et deux autres pour eux au cas où ils voudraient s'acheter quelque chose.

Patrick et John le remercièrent, ils avaient un capitaine génial, fils du défunt Roi des Pirates qui leur avait donné le choix des vêtements et des armes dès qu'ils avaient accepté de le rejoindre, un pirate sorcier puissant qui leur donnait des leçons pour qu'ils puissent se défendre une fois dans le Shin Sekai. Ace n'avait donné que peu de règles d'équipage :

\- Obéir au capitaine

\- Respecter ses camarades

\- Pas de violence, juste des discussions polies

\- Si les discussions ne suffisaient pas, aller voir le capitaine

\- Partage du butin : 50% pour les dépenses, 50% partagé entre les membres en part égales Capitaine comprit

\- Le Fruit du Démon trouvé appartenait à celui qui l'avait trouvé, à manger, à donner ou à vendre.

\- Corvées obligatoires pour tous.

Bref pas un capitaine exigeant du tout, plutôt un capitaine cool et décontracté qui souriait doucement de temps en temps. Ace explora l'île de fond en comble, recrutant encore trois personnes qui l'acceptèrent pour lui et seulement lui. Il leur donna rendez-vous au port pour le repas du soir et la présentation aux deux autres membres, John et Patrick, le jeune D sentit sa curiosité être titillée par le récit d'un vieil homme : une grotte protégée par un démon du feu au fond de la forêt=aventure ! Il y alla joyeusement, explora la grotte à la recherche de ce démon qui serait sûrement un adversaire intéressant pour lui, la désillusion le frappant quand rien ne l'attaqua. Il marchait le long d'un couloir quand soudain, il se stoppa et fit quelques pas en arrière et tourna à sa gauche, dans un passage étroit et sombre qu'il avait failli loupé.

Remontant le boyau en sifflotant, il sourit en voyant de la lumière, espérant un adversaire il soupira de dépit en voyant qu'il avait débouché dans une sorte de cheminée naturelle et qu'au centre se trouvait un socle en pierre sur lequel se trouvait un fruit orange composé de petites grappes en formes de flammes. Il le prit, le reniflant doucement puis sourit en le mettant dans son sac, se faisant une note mentale de consulter son livre sur les fruits du démon, il fit demi-tour et s'énerva en constatant qu'il s'était perdu dans une grotte ! Il jura et ferma les yeux pour visualiser l'entrée de cette foutue tanière géante et transplanna.

Il retourna tranquillement au port, présentant les trois nouveaux : Julien sniper/canonnier, Thomas Cuisinier/Médecin et Nathan Trésorier/Sabreur. Il leur expliqua les règles, demandant si l'un d'entre eux avait quelque chose contre puis sortit le fruit qu'il avait trouvé et règlement oblige il devait choisir après avoir trouvé de quel fruit il s'agissait, un tour dans sa bibliothèque et une heure de recherche plus tard Ace avala le Mera Mera no Mi. Patrick tira son pistolet et tira pour confirmer, la balle passa au travers de leur capitaine dans une gerbe de flammes. Ace aida Thomas à faire le repas du soir, établissant un planning des tâches très équilibré, donnant aussi un emploi du temps d'entrainement à chacun d'entre eux après quelques explications sur les fluides.

 ** _19 janvier XXXX :_**

 ** _Trois autres camarades trouvés à Orange Town, nous y resterons un mois pour un entrainement intensif avant d'aller vers de nouveaux horizons ! D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé le Mera Mera no mi et je l'ai mangé, vive moi je vais mettre Grand Line à feu et à sang ! littéralement._**

L'entrainement se déroulerait pendant un mois à Orange Town puis ils prendraient la mer pour le Baratie histoire de permettre à Thomas d'apprendre plus de chose sur la cuisine avant d'aller à Loguetown payer leur respect à Roger.

Le calvaire des Spades commença dès le lendemain quand Ace leva ses hommes à six heures du matin pour un copieux petit déjeuner et une douche, les emmenant ensuite dans la forêt pour une course d'endurance et deux heures de musculations puis repas du midi et sieste d'une heure avant de se mettre à trois contre deux pour du combat au corps à corps pendant qu'Ace commençait à essayer de faire fonctionner son fruit du démon et perfectionnait son fluide royal. Ils avaient un emploi du temps chargé :

Lundi :

\- De six heure à sept heure : petit déjeuner et douche (équipage, capitaine)

\- De sept heure à neuf heures : endurance (équipage, capitaine)

\- De neuf heures à onze heures : musculation (équipage, capitaine)

\- De onze heure à treize heure : repas et sieste (équipage, capitaine)

\- De treize heure à quinze heure : fluide perceptif (équipage), fluide royal (capitaine)

\- De quinze heure à dix-sept heure : combat corps à corps (équipage), fruit du démon (capitaine)

\- De dix-sept heure à dix-neuf heure : douche, détente, préparation repas

\- De dix-neuf heure à vingt-et-une heure : repas, temps libre

\- Vingt et une heure : coucher

Mardi :

\- De six heure à sept heure : petit déjeuner et douche (équipage, capitaine)

\- De sept heure à neuf heures : combat armes blanches (équipage, capitaine)

\- De neuf heures à onze heures : combat armes à feu (équipage, capitaine)

\- De onze heure à treize heure : repas et sieste (équipage, capitaine)

\- De treize heure à quinze heure : fluide perceptif (équipage), fluide royal (capitaine)

\- De quinze heure à dix-sept heure : natation (équipage), fruit du démon (capitaine)

\- De dix-sept heure à dix-neuf heure : douche, détente, préparation repas

\- De dix-neuf heure à vingt-et-une heure : repas, temps libre

\- Vingt et une heure : coucher

Mercredi :

\- De six heure à sept heure : petit déjeuner et douche (équipage, capitaine)

\- De sept heure à neuf heures : endurance (équipage, capitaine)

\- De neuf heures à onze heures : sport d'équipe (équipage, capitaine)

\- De onze heure à treize heure : repas et sieste (équipage, capitaine)

\- De treize heure à quinze heure : fluide perceptif (équipage), fluide royal (capitaine)

\- De quinze heure à dix-sept heure : fluide combatif(équipage), fruit du démon (capitaine)

\- De dix-sept heure à dix-neuf heure : douche, détente, préparation repas

\- De dix-neuf heure à vingt-et-une heure : repas, temps libre

\- Vingt et une heure : coucher

Jeudi :

\- De six heure à sept heure : petit déjeuner et douche (équipage, capitaine)

\- De sept heure à neuf heures : connaissance animagus (équipage, capitaine)

\- De neuf heures à onze heures : musculation (équipage, capitaine)

\- De onze heure à treize heure : repas et sieste (équipage, capitaine)

\- De treize heure à quinze heure : fluide perceptif (équipage), fluide royal (capitaine)

\- De quinze heure à dix-sept heure : fluide combatif(équipage), fruit du démon (capitaine)

\- De dix-sept heure à dix-neuf heure : douche, détente, préparation repas

\- De dix-neuf heure à vingt-et-une heure : repas, temps libre

\- Vingt et une heure : coucher

Vendredi :

\- De six heure à sept heure : petit déjeuner et douche (équipage, capitaine)

\- De sept heure à neuf heures : lecture (équipage, capitaine)

\- De neuf heures à onze heures : parcours du combattant (équipage, capitaine)

\- De onze heure à treize heure : repas et sieste (équipage, capitaine)

\- De treize heure à quinze heure : fluide perceptif (équipage), fluide royal (capitaine)

\- De quinze heure à dix-sept heure : natation(équipage), fruit du démon (capitaine)

\- De dix-sept heure à dix-neuf heure : douche, détente, préparation repas

\- De dix-neuf heure à vingt-et-une heure : repas, temps libre

\- Vingt et une heure : coucher

Samedi et Dimanche étant libre pour recharger les batteries, discuter de tout et de rien ou encore aider à entrainer le petit frère du capitaine, une pile électrique en caoutchouc. Ace avait réussi à créer deux techniques avec son fruit du démon : les mains en révolvers pour tirer des balles de feu, le Higan et le coup de poing enflammé qui balançait du feu à vingt-trente mètre, Hiken pendant ce mois d'entrainement, il grava aussi des runes de protection sur le bastingage de son navire et lança un vote pour lui trouver un nom, le gagnant fut « free of fire ». Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, tous purent sentir des présences inconnues venir à toute vitesse vers le port et virent Ace prendre sa forme de faucon pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Le volatile fit brusquement demi-tour en lâchant un cri indiquant danger, les Spades s'activèrent pour ranger les provisions et larguer les amarres, la voile se déployant rapidement en claquant tandis que le faucon reprit la forme du capitaine à trois mètres du pont :

« - C'est la Marine, on fout le camp tout de suite ! direction le Baratie !

\- Ok senshou, fit l'équipage

\- Higan, rugit Ace en visant les malheureux Marines qui sautèrent en tenant le fond de leurs pantalons brulant »

Le Free of Fire prit rapidement le large, entrainant un équipage hilare loin des soldats de la « Justice », pour un voyage d'un mois et deux semaines pour atteindre le bateau-restaurant de Zeff.

 ** _19 février XXXX :_**

 ** _Nous avons repris la mer et tout le monde a fait de gros progrès je suis super fier ! Patrick et John ont un bon feeling avec le fluide perceptif, il arrive à percevoir les choses moyennement rapides mais ils ont plus de mal avec le combatif. Thomas se débrouille dans les deux à la même vitesse tandis que pour Nathan et Julien c'est le fluide combatif qui leur vient naturellement et le perceptif qui est récalcitrant. J'ai progressé dans tous mes domaines de combat et j'ai réussi à maitriser mon fruit, enfin en partie. En tout cas assez pour avoir deux techniques à mon actif vive les Spades !_**

Ils croisèrent quelques monstres marins qui s'enfuirent sous une légère vague de fluide royal, trois équipages pirates qui furent laminés par les hommes d'Ace qui se contenta de les regarder avec un sourire et deux douzaines de vaisseaux de la marine qui furent victime d'un Hiken chacun. La semaine suivant la destruction des vaisseaux un avis de recherche pour Ace fut publié : Portgas. D. Ace, Hiken no Ace Dead or alive 50 000 000 berries. Ce jour-là, les Spades firent la fête jusqu'au petit matin et l'avis de recherche fut placardé dans la salle de détente sur un tableau en liège.

Ace avait un tableau similaire dans son bureau où il placardait les avis de ceux qui attirait son attention, pirates comme révolutionnaires ou bandits. Il y avait Shanks et son équipage, Shirohige et ses hommes, Rayleigh, Kaidou, Big Mom, Caesar Clown, Monkey. D. Dragon par exemple ainsi que Donquixote Doflamingo. Ace avait aussi un classeur avec toutes les informations qu'il avait réuni sur eux, avec Mina, seul ou avec Sabo comme leurs fruits du démon ou leurs capacités, âge, famille île d'origine et relations, positions et île sous protections.

Salazar grimpa sur son propriétaire, le serpent vert atteignait le mètre trente de long et ne laissait approcher que les Spades :

 **§ Restons-nous longtemps sur la vaste eau bleue ? §**

 **§ Oui Salazar encore un mois, y a-t-il assez de souris pour toi ? §**

 **§ Je pense… je t'informerais si je viens à manquer de ces proies juteuses et couinantes Ace. §**

Le serpent retourna tranquillement dans son terrarium pour piquer un roupillon, laissant Ace se concentrer sur les informations qu'il lisait sur ses ennemis potentiels.

Reviews ?


	8. omake: informations

Bon pour vos Reviews un gros merci mais il faudrait savoir ! soit on me dit de développer et de mettre des descriptions, soit on me dit de les enlever ! choisissez bon sang !

Coucou ! J'ai décidé de donner un extrait des informations du classeur d'Ace vu que j'en parle dans le chapitre précédent.

Omake : Informations

Ace ouvrit son classeur pour réexaminer ses informations, ses potentiels ennemis était classés selon leur dangerosité : Empereurs et leurs hommes, Marines, Pirates lambda.

Kaidou aux cents bêtes : prime de 910,000,000 de berries pouvoir inconnu relation avec Donquixote Doflamingo, Caesar Clown. Considéré comme la créature la plus puissante du monde.

Edward Newgate dit Shirohige : Empereur et Capitaine, prime de 1,200,000,000 de berries Gura Gura no mi, fluide offensif, perceptif et royal, combat au bisento. Addiction au saké. Considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde. Flotte de seize divisions et alliés dont Jimbei capitaine corsaire, plus d'une centaine d'île sous protection dont l'île des hommes poissons. Considère ses hommes et alliés comme étant ses fils et filles.

Monkey. D. Dragon : Chef des Révolutionnaires, prime de 1,000,000,000 de berries ; Kaze Kaze no Mi suspecté, compétence inconnues, fluide royal supposé, fluide combatif confirmé.

Charlotte Linlin dite Big Mom : Impératrice, prime de 900,000,000 de berries Tamashi Tamashi no Mi, Addiction aux bonbons. Equipage familial avec noyau de 129 personnes.

Marco le phénix : second de l'équipage et commandant de la 1ere division de Barbe Blanche prime de 750,000,000 de berries Tori Tori no Mi modèle phénix, fluide offensif et perceptif, combat corps à corps. Navigateur en chef de l'équipage.

Shanks le Roux : Empereur, prime de 700,000,000 de berries fluides offensif, perceptif et royal, combat à l'épée. Addiction à l'alcool. Ami de Monkey. D. Luffy ne pas attaquer. Camarade de beuverie de Mihawk.

Dracule Mihawk dit Œil de Faucon : Corsaire, prime de 600,000,000 de berries avant titre de corsaire combat à l'épée, fluide perceptif et offensif. Camarade de beuverie de Shanks le Roux.

Joz dit Diamond Joz : commandant 3eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 450,000,000 de berries, fruit du diamant. Combat corps à corps, fluides offensif confirmé.

Donquixote Doflamingo dit Joker : Corsaire, prime de 340,000,000 de berries avant titre de corsaire Ito Ito no Mi, fluides offensif, perceptif et royal confirmés. Combat Pistolet et épée confirmés.

Blenheim : commandant de la 9eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 340,000,000 de berries, fluides inconnus, combat à l'épée.

Fossa : commandant de la 15eme division de Barbe blanche, prime de 320,000,000 de berries, combat à l'épée, fluides inconnus.

Gecko Moria : corsaire, prime de 320,000,000 de berries avant titre de corsaire, Kage Kage no Mi.

Bartholomew Kuma : corsaire, prime de 296,000,000 de berries avant titre de corsaire ; Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. Fluides inconnus

Blamenco : commandant de la 6eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 270,000,000 de berries fruit inconnu, fluides inconnus. Combat au marteau.

Atmos dit le buffle d'eau : commandant de la 13eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 265,000,000 de berries combat à l'épée, fluides inconnus.

Jimbei : corsaire, prime de 250,000,000 de berries avant titre de corsaire, karaté des hommes poissons, fluides inconnus, faisait partit des pirates du soleil, allié de Shirohige.

Vista à l'épée fleurie : commandant de la 5eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 250,000,000 de berries combat à l'épée, fluides inconnus.

Kingdew : commandant de la 11eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 240,000,000 de berries combat au corps à corps, gantelets blindés, fluides inconnus.

Speed Jiru : commandant de la 14eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 220,000,000 de berries combat à la lance, fluides inconnus.

Namur : commandant de la 8eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 210,000,000 de berries karaté des hommes poissons, fluides inconnus.

Haruta : Commandant de la 12eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 210,000,000 de berries combat à l'épée et la lance, fluides inconnus.

Curiel : commandant de la 10eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 200,000,000 de berries combat au pistolet, fluides inconnus.

Izo : commandant de la 16eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 160,000,000 de berries combat au pistolet, fluides inconnus.

Satch : commandant de la 4eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 150,000,000 de berries combat à l'épée, fluides inconnus.

Rakuyo : commandant de la 7eme division de Barbe Blanche, prime de 150,000,000 de berries combat chaine et boulet ayant mangé un fruit Zoan, fluides inconnus.

Sengoku : Amiral en chef, hito hito no mi version Bouddha. Fluides inconnus.

Sakazuki dit Akainu : Amiral, Magu Magu no Mi. Fluides inconnus.

Borsalino dit Kizaru : Amiral, Pika Pika no Mi. Fluides inconnus.

Kuzan dit Aokiji : Amiral, Hie Hie no Mi. Fluides inconnus.

Monkey. D. Garp : Vice-Amiral, fluide offensif, Fist of Love. A fuir.

Et la liste était encore longue… avec le reste des Marines et les pirates du Shin Sekai, Ace soupira en refermant son classeur puis jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau. Ses hommes avaient lu le classeur et regardé attentivement les avis de recherches correspondants, Ace avait mis un astérisque rouge sur certains avis pour Danger immédiat et les autres avaient des annotations comme fuir à vue ou combat à envisager. Bah ils verraient le jour venu, le D n'est pas un pirate de bas étage ! Il fonce dans les ennuis, fait des dégâts mémorables et s'en sort grâce à sa chance insolente.

Le noiraud se leva en faisant craqué son dos, ils avaient un entrainement au fluide perceptif à continuer…

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 8 Depart partie 2

**Merci pour les Reviews !**

 **Cristal de Glace ton what else c'est positif ou non ? t'inquiète je t'adore quand même c'est juste suspect….**

 **Greenespeon1995 et mimica3466 merci pour vos comm' je vous adore tout(es) les deux.**

Paroles

 **# Pensée #**

 **§ Fourchelangue §**

 _Télépathie_

 ** _Texte journal quotidien et journal de bord_**

Chapitre 8 : Comment trouver des Nakamas partie 2.

Le Free of Fire naviguait tranquillement, son Jolly Roger claquant au rythme du vent. Nathan et Julien nettoyaient le pont, John faisait l'inventaire de l'infirmerie, Thomas préparait le déjeuner tandis qu'Ace et Patrick discutait de l'itinéraire et des risques pour le voyage jusqu'à Red Line. Ace avait nommé Patrick second de l'équipage ainsi que Bêta avec Julien après avoir eu un entretien avec ses animagus. L'équipage profitait habituellement des heures de libres à bord pour continuer l'entrainement aux fluides, privilégiant le perceptif pour éviter de faire des dégâts au navire mais aujourd'hui était un jour de nettoyage complet. Les draps et vêtements sales avaient été retirés et lavé dans les baquets à lessive, la vaisselle fut passée au crible pour vérifier sa propreté, les armes lustrées et entretenues, les pièces brossées et aérées.

Fumseck était perché sur l'épaule gauche d'Ace et Salazar était enroulé autour de son torse, sous la chemise ouverte du jeune homme. Les deux familiers donnaient une allure dangereuse au capitaine des Spades, allure renforcée par le pistolet, le poignard et les muscles d'Ace, il avait toujours une posture qui montrait qu'il pouvait passer à l'attaque d'une minute à l'autre. Son regard fixait le navire visible au loin, trois semaines avaient passées depuis sa discussion avec Salazar et dans une petite semaine ils seraient au Baratie en espérant que Zeff accorderait quelques cours au jeune Thomas. Le coq se débrouillait pas mal en cuisine, il était juste très mal organisé et avait quelques difficultés à ne pas faire d'expériences étranges comme mettre du sel dans du chocolat ou ajouter une tonne de sucre dans sa pâte à crêpes.

 ** _26 mars XXXX :_**

 ** _Plus qu'une semaine avant de débarquer au Baratie. Nous avons attaqué trois équipages pirates et récupéré leurs butins pour alimenter notre trésor, on a aussi pris leurs provisions et leurs armes dont deux canons et tout ce qu'il faut pour les faire fonctionner ! Julien était ravi et depuis il s'entraine sur tous les rochers qu'on croise, pire qu'un gosse avec son jouet préféré. On a aussi croisé quelques vaisseaux de la marine qui ont fini en cendres, je ne supporte pas qu'on balance des boulets sur MON navire, de louper ledit navire tout en m'arrosant d'eau de mer et du coup ma prime de 50,000,000 berries est passée à 55,000,000. Patrick et John ont eu 10,000,000. Nathan, Julien et Thomas ont 5,000,000 pour un total de 90,000,000. Pas mal pour des débutants, on est fier mais je vise bien plus haut car pour East Blue je veux passer à 75,000,000 puis Grand Line avec un objectif de 200,000,000 pour Sabaody histoire de devenir une Supernova puis les 400,000,000 au minimum pour la moitié du Shin Sekai et plus encore quand je serais le Roi des Pirates._**

Le nettoyage complet de Free of Fire prit quatre jours complet, Ace ne voulant pas utiliser sa magie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, au grand dam de ses hommes. Et enfin ils arrivèrent à destination ! Zeff les accueillit volontiers quand ils déclarèrent vouloir manger un bout mais il fut difficile de le convaincre qu'ils ne venaient pas pour son journal de bord, Ace dut s'énerver et lui dire d'un air mauvais qu'il préférait faire ses aventures avec son équipage plutôt que de suivre le journal d'un vieux gâteux qui n'était sûrement pas à jour vu le temps qui avait passé, que Zeff n'avait qu'à se foutre son journal là où le soleil ne brillait pas et aller aux chiottes pour l'expulser plus tard parce qu'eux étaient venus pour que leurs cuistot s'améliore. Les Spades étaient devenu pâles, Zeff rouge et Ace fusillait le vieux d'un regard noir de haine.

Le cuisinier blond avait ensuite souri et avait invité les Spades dans ses cuisines sous le regard ébahit de ses employés, demandant au cuisinier des Spades de lui dire où il coinçait :

« **\- Je peux cuisiner à peu près tout je pense mais j'ai du mal à m'organiser ou à résister à ma lubie de faire des… expériences farfelues ?**

\- **Je vois…. Je pense pouvoir régler ça mais il me faudra quelques semaines…** Fis Zeff, **deux je pense ça ira pour vous ?**

\- Oui merci Zeff, dit Ace en souriant, **et désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure je me suis un peu emporté**

\- **AHAHAHAHAH pas de problème gamin, c'est rare de croiser des pirates débutants avec une bonne paire de couilles entre les jambes, tu t'appelles comment ?**

\- **Portgas. D. Ace, capitaine des Spades Kaizoku**

\- **Je savais que ta tête me disait quelque chose, recherché pour 55,000,000 de berries c'est ça ?**

\- **Ouaip,** répondit le noiraud avec un grand sourire »

Zeff mit en place une stratégie de choc pour corriger les quelques menus défauts de Thomas, il lui donna un brouillon de feuille d'ordonnancement (feuille des cuisiniers qui permettent de répartir les tâches et leurs temps de réalisations) pour régler l'organisation et lui donnait un coup de spatule sur les doigts à chaque expérience faites lors du temps de préparation des plats en lui répétant qu'il ferait ses expériences quand il aurait fini de cuisiner le repas. Ace avait approuvé la méthode et deux semaines plus tard les Spades reprenaient la mer avec un cuisinier sous contrôle, quelques recettes en plus dans le répertoire et un fragile amitié avec un cuisinier blond nommé Sanji.

Tous avaient commencé à écouter Ace lire les livres de traditions et de Rituels sorciers, certaines étaient étranges mais les principes leurs avaient plu, tellement qu'ils demandèrent à célébrer les Sabbats avec le capitaine. Ils auraient tous, Ace y compris, leur premier rituel pour Beltaine le 1er mai et prévoyaient déjà les achats nécessaires pour la journée sur une liste. Ils faisaient route vers l'archipel des Gekkos, Ace avait besoin d'un endroit plutôt grand pour son entrainement et celui de ses hommes, il avait discuté avec Fumseck qui lui avait donné quelques idées d'attaques : une tour de feu, des lucioles explosives, un mur de feu et un soleil, Ace pensa aussi à une brume de feu, une croix et des lances.

Le voyage dura une semaine et le Free of Fire trouva refuge dans une crique cachée qu'Ace avait repéré sous forme de faucon. Le débarquement se fit dans le calme, l'équipage scannant les environs par réflexe mais rien ne semblait troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Les Spades décidèrent d'établir leur base d'entrainement sur la rive maritime, deux partirent chercher du bois, deux autres allèrent voir si un ruisseau ou une rivière ne se trouvait pas loin, Ace et Patrick restant pour sortir le matériel d'entrainement du navire : cordes, bokken, cibles, arcs, flèches, pistolets et balles, poids d'entrainements, haltères, un ballon et gourdes d'eau. Nathan et Thomas revinrent en déclarant qu'un ruisseau était à environ dix minutes au nord, John et Julien avaient les bras plein à craquer de petit bois sec, Ace partit chercher des pierres pour le cercle de sécurité et Patrick ramena trois troncs d'arbre avec l'aide de ses camarades.

Le campement fut près pour midi, les Spades mangeant dans le réfectoire du Free of Fire avant de filer à l'entrainement magnifique du jeune capitaine pirate et ils _n'étaient absolument pas_ ironique en pensant ça _vraiment_. Un repas genre pique-nique à la lueur des flammes, quelques histoires de fantômes et le petit équipage partit dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité pour supporter les deux mois d'entrainement qui allaient suivre selon le même schéma que sur Orange Town sauf que le capitaine allait devoir prendre plus de temps pour son fruit du démon. Il commença avec le mur de feu, histoire de protéger ses Nakamas au cas où… Il testa différentes manières de faire : ses mains devant lui, une seule derrière pour finalement croiser ses bras et propulser ses flammes en arrière en même temps que ses bras, le mur ne tenant que cinq minutes.

Patrick et John améliorairent leurs fluides combatifs pour arriver à 32% de maitrise environ tandis que le perceptif grimpait à 55%. Thomas était à 51% dans les deux tandis que Nathan et Julien avaient 55% au fluide combatif et 30% au fluide perceptif. Et ils n'en étaient qu'a un mois d'entrainement, les autres compétences des hommes d'Ace grimpaient d % par jours, le capitaine surveillant tout ce beau monde via son fluide pendant son entrainement personnel. Son mur de feu tenait maintenant pendant deux heures, il avait terminé la technique des lucioles explosives en la scindant en deux étapes : Hotarubi (Lucioles ardentes) et Hidaruma (poupées brasier). Les trois prochaines semaines furent une torture pure et simple, Ace levant ses hommes en pleine nuit pour les entrainements, en cas d'attaque nocturne ils devaient pouvoir se battre dans le noir. Il commença aussi à créer sa croix de feu Juujika, il avait maintenant cinq techniques complètes : Hiken, Higan, Enjoumou, Hotarubi et Hidaruma.

Ils avaient fêté Beltaine en accrochant des rubans de couleurs aux arbres au petit matin en prenant des résolutions comme s'entrainer dur, devenir de grands pirates et plutôt mourir que trahir. Ils allumèrent des bougies rouges, mirent une nappe fleurie sur la table et mangèrent des laitages, gâteaux à l'avoine, des salades de fleurs et laitues ainsi que des plats à base de carottes. Finalement, ils reprirent la mer le 20 juin XXXX, direction Loguetown la ville où tout à commencer et où tout a fini pour aller voir le lieu d'exécution du paternel d'Ace et recevoir sa bénédiction. Le trajet ne durant que deux semaines et demi, ils le firent d'une traite pour être sûr d'arriver au petit matin et pouvoir baisser leur Jolly Roger avant de débarquer.

Patrick alla voir son capitaine pour savoir qui ferait quoi, il fut convenu que John et Julien iraient refaire les stocks pour la pharmacie tandis que Thomas et Nathan referaient le plein de vivres et de boissons. Ace et lui iraient à la recherche de nouveaux camarades à intégrer à l'équipage puis après avoir ranger les courses se serait quartier libre jusqu'au milieu d'après-midi où ils plieraient bagages pour aller vers Red Line. L'arrivée se déroula comme prévue, les groupe se séparèrent rapidement pour faire les achats nécessaires alors que le capitaine suivit du second partaient vers les tavernes et les rues bondées de monde. Le groupe vivre boisson se dirigea vers le marché et commença les achats : viandes, fruits, légumes, jus, eau, chocolat et autres pour environ 143158 berries. Le groupe chargé des stock pharmacie en eut pour 24245 berries, ils chargèrent rapidement toutes les marchandises et les rangèrent tranquillement avant d'aller sur la place de l'exécution et prier d'avoir un bon voyage, des tas d'aventures ainsi que des adversaires coriaces.

Les Spades se séparèrent pour le quartier libre, Ace continuant de chercher de nouveaux Nakamas avec l'aide de son second. Il en trouva un dans une rue à faire de la musique, un jeune de 19 ans aux cheveux rouges qui jouait bink's saké sans se soucier de la Marine. Wallace devint donc le Musicien et second sniper des Spades après un débat d'une heure avec son nouveau capitaine et suivit le second qui lui expliqua le règlement de l'équipage pendant leur route vers le navire, laissant Ace chercher au moins une personne supplémentaire.

Ace explora donc la ville, repérant après le repas du midi, un bar qui l'intrigua : le Gold Roger. Il y entra et écouta l'histoire du crâne fendu, but un verre de saké avec le gérant et discuta tranquillement avec lui de son père, des pirates et de son projet de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Le petit prince aimait bien ce bar, il salua le barman et sortit comme le D qu'il était. Il fut le dernier qui revint au moment du départ avec un autre adolescent de 18 ans aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux noisette nommé Jim, nouveau Cuisinier/Epéiste pour les Spades.

John montra alors une trouvaille qu'il avait faite en bordure de ville : un fruit du démon. Ils mirent les voiles pendant qu'Ace cherchait quel fruit son matelot avait trouvé, il eut un léger rire et montra la page à John. Kimochi Kimochi no mi, le fruit des sentiments fut avalé par John le 8 juillet XXXX, un programme d'entrainement pour fruit du démon fut mis en place pour le médecin en chef. Ace espérait qu'ils auraient un contrôle suffisant avant leur arrivée à Sabaody pour éviter une catastrophe puisque les émotions des esclaves étaient parfois violentes, trop pour quelqu'un qui ressentait maintenant celles des autres en plus des siennes.


	10. Omake prix

Omake : Prix des marchandises au kilos/Litres/Piece. Esclaves

 **Poissons :**

Araignée mâle :746 à 860 berries

Araignée femelle : 562 à 883 berries

Barbue : 2295 à 2525 berries

Bigorneau : 1147 à 1377 berries

Cabillaud : 1262 à 1606 berries

Filet de cabillaud : 2869 berries

Coque : 803 à 918 berries

Crevette rose non triée : 6312 berries

Crevette grise mer du nord cuites : 2295 berries

Dorade grise : 1377 berries

Eglefin : 1377 à 1606 berries

Grondin rouge : 918 à 1147 berries

Homard breton : 3098 à 3443 berries

Langoustine : 1606 à 2065 berries

Lieu jaune entier : 1377 à 1836 berries

Lotte queue entière : 1836 à 2869 berries

Maquereau : 918 berries

Merlan entier : 1032 à 1147 berries

Merlu, colin : 918 à 1377 berries

Palourde croisée : 1606 berries

Palourde vraie grise : 1606 berries

Pétoncle blanc : 803 berries

Plie : 803 berries

Praire : 1147 à 1721 berries

Raie (aile) : 918 à 1492 berries

Rouget barbet : 2295 à 2525 berries

Sole entière : 2295 à 2525 berries

St-Pierre entier : 1721 à 2180 berries

Tacaud : 803 à 918 berries

Tourteau, mâle (Dormeur, poupard) : 918 à 1032 berries

Tourteau femelle : 688 à 803 berries

Truite arc en ciel d'élevage fraîche tranchée : 2639 berries

Turbot : 2295 à 2984 berries

Vieille : 459 à 688 berries

 **Viandes : Bœuf**

Bœuf pour bourguignon : 918 berries

Côtes : 2295 berries

Entrecôtes : 2525 berries

Rôti : 4017 berries

Tournedos : 4017 berries

 **Veau :**

Blanquette : 1606 berries

Filet : 2639 berries

Escalope : 2984 berries

Paupiettes : 1951 berries

Rôti : 1721 berries

 **Porc :**

Brochettes : 1377 berries

Chipolatas : 1147 berries

Côtes : 918 berries

Escalopes : 1032 berries

Filet mignon : 1836 berries

Jambonneau : 573 berries

Poitrine : 688 berries

Rôti : 918 berries

 **Agneau :**

Collier : 1032 berries

Epaule : 2295 berries

Gigot : 2065 berries

Merguez : 1147 berries

Poitrine : 1032 berries

 **Volaille :**

Cuisse de dinde :

Escalope de dinde :

Cuisse de poulet :

Magret de canard : 2065 berries

Pintade : 688 berries

Poule : 573 berries

Poulet : 918 berries

 **Légumes :**

Tomates : 459 berries

Brocoli : 344 berries

Courgettes : 459 berries

Haricots Verts : 1377 berries

Poivrons : 229 berries

Aubergines : 229 berries

Endives : 918 berries

Fenouil : 229 berries

Carottes : 229 berries

Concombres : 114 berries

Betterave : 114 berries

Navet blanc : 114 berries

Céleri rave : 229 berries

Persil botte : 114 berries

Champignons : 1492 berries

Salade : 229 berries

Pommes de terre :573 berries

Epinard : 1606 berries

Oignons : 459 berries

Ail : 114 berries

 **Fruits :**

Ananas : 229 berries

Raisin : 459 berries

Pommes : 459 berries

Poires : 459 berries

Avocat : 229 berries

Citron : 573 berries

Banane : 344 berries

Châtaigne : 1262 berries

 **Autres :**

Œuf par 6 : 344 berries

Yaourt : 1492 berries

Pain au Sésame : 803 berries

Pain au seigle : 803 berries

Pain Bis : 803 berries

Farine de Blé : 114 berries

Riz : 803 berries

Pâtes : 573 berries

Huile d'olive : 1377 berries

Huiles de tournesol : 1032 berries

Biscuit au cacao : 1721 berries

Confiture : 1721 berries

Chocolat noir : 3443 berries

Chocolat au lait : 3443 berries

Chocolat blanc : 3443 berries

Jus d'orange : 344 berries

Jus de Raisin : 573 berries

Eau 9 litres: 114 berries

Takoyaki : 500 berries

Sabres : 183639 berries au minimum

Bicyclette à bulles : 500 berries en location 10000 à l'achat

Bois d'Adam : 2000000000 berries au marché noir

 **Esclaves :**

Humains : 500000 berries

Nains : 700000 berries

Mink : 700000 berries

Long-Bras/Longues-Jambes : 700000 berries

Serpentins : 700000 berries

Hommes-Poissons : 1000000 berries

Sirènes mâles : 70000000 berries

Sirènes Femelles : 10000000 berries

Sirènes femelles nageoires fendues : 50000000 berries

Géants mâles : 50000000 berries

Géants femelles : : 10000000 berries

Utilisateurs de fruits du démon : Variable.


	11. Chap 9 Red Line

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du retard ! J'ai de gros soucis en ce moment et je galère à trouver un moment pour écrire ! ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et je me sens vraiment mal du coup ! encore désolée !

 **Luna park** : merci pour ta Reviews !

 **Artmis** : Je ne sais pas vraiment pour zoro ou mihawk, peut-être mihawk en histoire d'un soir ?

: merci pour ta Reviews, a vrai dire on m'a déjà dit que je n'avais pas assez de description puis maintenant j'en ai trop…. Je vais voir pour équilibrer tout ça, merci.

 **Mimica3466** : Je sais que ça à l'air bas mais se sont celles que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Pour chaque chapitre j'ai un scénario et je recherche les infos sur internet pour faire du véridique, merci pour tes deux Reviews !

 **Cristal de Glace** : merci pour ta Reviews, j'ai ris en la lisant.

 **Gold D. Reina** : Bien bien, alors notre pyromane national va rejoindre les Shirohige ! Je suis le scénario de One Piece avec quelques modifications donc Ace vas rejoindre Barbe Blanche, même si les pauvres pirates du nouveau monde vont en baver grâce à Ace ! C'est un Maraudeur que diable !

Paroles

 **# Pensées#**

 **§ Fourchelangue §**

 _Télépathie_

 ** _Texte journal quotidien et journal de bord_**

Chapitre 9 : Traverser Red Line, ou comment arriver dans le Paradis.

Ace se concentra sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Patrick, son instinct le taraudait depuis le petit matin et il savait que quoi que disent ses tripes il fallait les écouter. Son second dût voir qu'il était nerveux puisqu'il commença à observer les environs suspicieusement, transmettant le message du capitaine à l'équipage : # ** _quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas quoi#_**. L'impression ne quitta pas le capitaine des Spades de toute la matinée et perdura jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi puis ils découvrirent la raison de cette sensation : Foxy le renard argenté et son maudit Davy Back Fight !

Le jeu se déroula en deux manches : le un deux trois soleil pirates et la bataille des capitaines. Le premier jeu fut difficile, les pirates de Foxy étant entrainé pour ce genre de chose, les Spades perdirent John vers la fin du jeu car Wallace était tombé, permettant à Foxy de toucher Tonjit. La bataille des capitaines fut largement plus longue : les deux capitaines se mirent face à face, attendant le signal de départ pour combattre, Ace attaquant immédiatement avec un Hiken qui fila sur le pauvre renard argenté comme une flèche.

Foxy esquiva l'attaque de justesse et éteignit les flammes qui brûlaient le bas de son pantalon en plissant les yeux, il lança son Noro Noro Beam et ralentit le jeune capitaine pour lui balancer deux boulets de canon en pleine face, le faisant voler en arrière. Ace mit environ vingt minutes pour trouver le fonctionnement du fruit du démon de son adversaire, se retrouvant à voler dans les airs et à faire des rouler bouler dans la poussière. Quand il trouva que c'était des rayons ralentissant, il se décalât hors de portée de ces derniers puis attaquât, alternant Higan et Hiken pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que le capitaine adverse ne tombe inconscient.

Les Spades récupérèrent John et mirent une raclée monumentale aux pirates de Foxy, les regardant fuir la queue entre les jambes en se roulant à terre sous leur rire. Ils reprirent le voyage plus soudé que jamais, passant les trois jours nécessaires au voyage jusqu'à Reverse Mountain en discutant et s'entrainant sur le travail d'équipe, alliant les pouvoirs d'Ace et John. Le Médecin en chef lançant des ondes de découragement ou de peur panique qui déstabilisaient leurs adversaires pendant que son capitaine les finissait avec sa pyrotechnie. La montagne rouge fut bientôt en vue, le chemin d'eau s'élevant devant eux dans un fracas assourdissant et Patrick donna ses instructions pour que le Free of Fire ne subisse aucun dommage.

La montée fut réalisée sans problème, les Spades atteignant le haut de Reverse Mountain puis ils hurlèrent de joie quand la violente descente commença, pour eux une petite descente comme celle-là ne faisait que les amuser. Ace déglutit en voyant l'énorme baleine surgir de l'eau près du phare du cap des Jumeaux, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit sur son chemin parce que les dégâts auraient été conséquents pour lui, son équipage et son navire mais aussi pour la Baleine… Il rêvait où un homme avec une fleur sur le crâne venait de sortir du mammifère marin ?! Bah apparemment non puisque l'homme s'approcha assez près pour que lui et son équipage puisse le voir et l'entendre.

\- Je m'appelle Crocus, je m'occupe de garder le Phare du Cap des jumeaux, j'ai 68 ans, mon signe astrologique est Gémeaux et mon groupe sanguin est AB.

\- Je m'appelle Ace, je suis le capitaine des Spades Pirates, j'ai 17 ans, mon signe astrologique est sagittaire et mon groupe sanguin est O.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu gamin, je ne sais plus où par contre.

\- Avis de recherche ? proposa Ace. Et je suis passé ici avec Garp en étant bébé, je viens de South Blue ile de Baterilla.

\- Donc tu es… celui du sensho ?

\- Vous pouvez le dire mes hommes sont au courant, je suis le fils de Roger en effet. Gol. D. Ace de mon vrai nom.

\- Je vois… Bienvenu au Paradis fiston, vous avez un log pour naviguer ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- Oui merci, et quelques cartes aussi. D'ailleurs vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver du bois d'Adam ? Notre navire ne tiendra pas tout le voyage et je compte en faire construire un autre à Water Seven.

\- Il faut contacter le marché noir par Den-den, tiens voilà le numéro. Ça coute cher par contre… environ 2000000000 berries je crois. Vous avez assez d'argent ?

\- Oui on a environ le triple dans nos coffres, fit Patrick.

\- D'ailleurs fiston pas de vous avec moi, Roger nous considérait comme sa famille alors appelle moi Crocus ou Oncle Crocus et tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Je te donnerais un escargophone pour me joindre au cas où.

\- D'accord merci Ji-chan.

Le gardien hocha la tête, leur souhaitant bon voyage puis il les regarda s'éloigner au large, souriant. **# tu peux être fier de ton fils Roger sensho, il deviendra sûrement un grand pirate#.** Ace souriait en regardant l'horizon, ils étaient enfin sur Grand Line et l'aventure leur tendait les bras, comme sa sœur la Liberté. Ils firent une fête ce soir-là, buvant à la santé du défunt Seigneur des Pirates, à celle de Davy Jones et aux combats futurs, s'effondrant sur le plancher quand ils furent ivres. La nuit fut courte pour les Spades, tous avaient un mal de crâne horrible avec des vertiges et des nausées. Ace régla le problème avec des potions anti-gueule de bois, ricanant en voyant ses hommes tituber avec la tête dans le derrière, le supplier pour qu'il arrête de les faire attendre.

Le noiraud leur tendit les fioles avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'ils seraient bientôt à Whisky Peak et qu'ils devraient être sur leurs gardes. Ils feraient quelques boutiques en quartiers libres puis reprendraient la route vers Drum pour un voyage de quatre jours. Ace espérait trouver un nouveau camarade sur chacune des deux îles et au moins un à Water Seven. La journée commença plutôt bien pour les pirates, ils se firent plaisir en allant boire et manger à la Taverne du port puis achetèrent quelques vêtements et babioles : Ace avait trouvé un bracelet rouge et blanc et un nouveau protège-coude orange puisque l'ancien était abimé. Ace trouva aussi un nouveau Nakama : Yohan, cuisinier et canonnier qui se joignit à l'équipage avec joie et enthousiasme.

La situation se dégrada quand des chasseurs de primes se mirent en tête de capturer les six membres recherchés, déclenchant un combat que les pirates gagnèrent de justesse. Ace n'avait pas participé, téléphonant à Sabo pour avoir des renseignements sur la situation de chaque île qu'ils traverseraient, notant la présence de Crocodile le Shichibukai à Alabasta. Le jeune capitaine décida de ne pas passer par là, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire capturer. Ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin, Ace activant sa rune de bouclier pour protéger le Free of Fire des chasseurs et autres joyeusetés qui pourraient les faire chier dans leur sommeil, pour aller vers le Royaume de Drum. Ace laissa Patrick calculer leur temps de trajet jusqu'à l'île hivernale, se posant à son bureau pour mettre à jours son journal de bord.

Le jeune homme s'amusa avec ses lucioles, pensant à différentes choses en même temps, Salazar autour du cou et Fumseck sur son épaule. Il sourit en pensant au second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, comment le blond réagirait face à un vrai phénix ? L'oiseau rouge laissa échapper un chant amusé quand il perçut les pensées de son sorcier, il lui envoya l'image de Marco avec la mâchoire pendante et les yeux grand ouverts, faisant éclater de rire l'homme feu jusqu'aux larmes. Il voulait vraiment voir ça maintenant, il demanda à son familier de l'amener à son frère, c'était le week-end Dawn cette semaine. La chaleur réconfortante des flammes du phénix l'enveloppa et Ace ferma les yeux en se laissant aller, ayant une confiance totale envers l'oiseau au plumage carmin et or.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la cabane de la forêt et laissa son frère se jeter sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras et inspirant l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Les deux frères discutèrent un moment avant d'aller chasser, le plus vieux alluma le feu en pointant son doigt vers la pile de petit bois sec entassé au centre d'un cercle de pierre où ils avaient tant de fois mangé. Ils passèrent le week-end à parler piraterie, à s'entrainer et à assouvir leurs besoins de contacts, les deux restant en forêt pour que personne ne sache qu'Ace pouvait rentrer quand il le voulait. La séparation du dimanche soir fut comme d'habitude difficile, le plus jeune ne voulant pas lâcher son ainé et ce dernier ayant un pincement au cœur en voyant les yeux de chiots de son louveteau. Le jeune capitaine fit la moue quand il remarqua qu'il était de retour sur son navire, Patrick avait un sourire en coin en le regardant bouder.

Le voyage jusqu'à Drum fut composé d'instant de détente et de préparatifs : Ace laissa ses hommes choisir des vêtements chauds et il les enchanta pour qu'ils s'adaptent à la température dont le corps du porteur avait besoin. Ils prirent aussi leurs armes, aiguisant les lames et rechargeant les pistolets quand ils ne s'entrainaient pas pour se maintenir en forme. Le repas de la veille de l'arrivée fut copieux, de même pour le petit déjeuner, les pirates ayant aussi de l'eau, des barres énergisantes ainsi que deux fruits et un nécessaire de premier secours dans leurs sacs au cas où il y aurait un problème. Ils visitèrent le Royaume en restant discret, aidant quelques fois les habitants, saluant les lapins des neiges et s'entrainant à l'endurance dans la neige, Ace décida de rester quelques semaines pour continuer l'entrainement en conditions extrêmes. Yohan commençât donc par les bases tandis que ses camarades trimaient dans la neige avec de lourd poids aux membres.

L'un des médecins du Royaume décida de se joindre à eux et demanda à intégrer l'équipage des Spades, Anthony un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, suivit les deux dernières semaines d'entrainement et embarqua à bord du Free of Fire avec son nouveau capitaine et ses camarades totalement déjantés. Les Spades firent la fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux membres de l'équipage, restant tout de même sobre pour éviter une tempête qui approchait rapidement, ils lutèrent pendant deux heures pour ne pas chavirer avant que le temps ne se calme sous les soupirs de soulagement des pirates débutants.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…

PS : Je vais m'avancer sur la fic donc je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la prochaine fois. Merci d'avance pour votre patience ! Je vais aussi avancer mes autres fics alors ça risque d'être long… Désolée.


	12. Chapter 1O Water Seven

Bon c'est parti pour le 10eme chapitre suivit d'un Omake spécial capacités et primes Spades en plus de Lu'! c'est bien celle qui est le plus avancée sur toutes mes fics !

Réponses aux Reviews : merci à luna park, Cristal de Glace et Guest pour les Reviews !

Cristal de Glace : je suis contente de t'avoir fait(e) rire avec le passage Marco/Fumseck ! Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire en avance !

Luna Park : oui en effet ils sont trop cute ! Pour la rencontre entre Phénix… j'hésite encore, je ne sais pas comment présenter ça.

Guest : merci pour les encouragements, voici la suite !

Lunny : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouves que mon cross est bon et que les univers soient bien mélangés. Je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, je dois juste les écrire en plus de ma vie perso et de mes projets d'écritures.

Lyra lupa : merci pour ta review, je tente d'écrire le plus de chapitres possibles pour publier mais je galère ! désolée !

Paroles

 ** _# Pensées#_**

 **§ Fourchelangue §**

 _Télépathie_

 ** _Texte journal quotidien et journal de bord_**

Chapitre 10 : Water Seven, le nouveau Navire !

Yohan et Anthony s'adaptèrent vite au changement, ils allaient surtout en salle d'entrainement pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient niveau Haki, aidant à faire les inventaires et tâches ménagères. L'intégration du jeune médecin fut rapide, l'homme étant joyeux et souriant à longueur de journée cela facilitait les choses, pour autant le sérieux fut de mise quand l'équipage débarqua au port de Water Seven. Ace mit quelques heures à trouver Iceberg, le charpentier qui avait construit le navire de son père, et le convainquit de lui en construire un légèrement plus grand en bois d'Adam en prouvant sa bonne foi, payant la moitié des travaux en même temps que le bois.

Les équipes de construction furent efficace, la moitié des travaux fut réalisée en trois semaines, selon les plans qu'Ace avait fournis dès le départ. Le navire était magnifique : deux salles d'entrainements, une cuisine-réfectoire, trois dortoirs, un bureau connecté à une chambre pour Ace et son second, deux salles de détentes, une bibliothèque et trois salles de bains dont une commune. Le pont était assez grand pour s'entrainer ou se battre contre quelques Marines suicidaires, les trois mats portaient de grandes voiles noires sauf celui du milieu qui avait une couleur blanche et le SPADE inscrit en hauteur. La figure de proue représentait une tête de cheval enflammée, avec deux lourdes chaines qui maintenaient les ancres.

Le jeune capitaine avait observé les alentours avec attention pour voir si personne n'espionnait, remarquant un homme mit à l'écart par les autres charpentiers et comme le pirates qu'il était, il avait tranquillement fouiné pour découvrir que cet homme était un très bon charpentier mais qu'à cause d'une seule erreur il était mis de côté. La proposition lui vint naturellement, il lui demanda de rejoindre son équipage comme charpentier et pirate, l'homme avait reniflé de mépris avant de refuser et de partir.

\- Vous avez eu un refus sensho, ricana Patrick

\- Non, je sais qu'il viendra, il est seul et rejeté. Un homme comme lui va penser à mes paroles toute la nuit et il va nous observer pour en savoir plus, il nous rejoindra j'en suis sûr ! Il est comme moi, il va choisir l'aventure et la liberté, la reconnaissance et l'amitié.

\- On pari ? Mille berries qu'il ne vient pas, fis Patrick.

\- Je double, deux milles qu'il se pointe pour venir, s'il n'est pas là quand on part je te paie ma mise en plus de la tienne.

Il ne restait que deux semaines pour que les travaux ne soient terminés, comme Ace l'avait prédit l'homme les observaient dès qu'il le pouvait, même lors de leurs entrainements au Haki ou de fruit du démon. Il suivait même attentivement le capitaine des yeux, il lui semblait familier mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où, puis vint le flash : ce gamin ! c'était le fils du défunt Roi des Pirates, le kaizoku-oji ! Et dire qu'il voulait refuser, quelle folie de ne pas aller à l'aventure avec un D !

Quand vint le moment de partir, l'homme se présenta avec un jeune adolescent qui voulait lui aussi partir, ils se présentèrent rapidement : Gabriel, 27 ans et Sora, 16 ans tout deux charpentiers. L'ancien navire fut remercié et brulé, puis vint le moment de baptiser le nouveau vaisseau : Le Sombral, car quiconque le voit côtoie la mort, ou dans le cas présent, son Maitre. Les deux nouveaux furent rapidement pris en charge par leurs camarades, tant au niveau de l'entrainement que de l'intégration. Le visionnage des souvenirs du capitaine fut aussi pénible que pour les autres, Sora ayant vomit en voyant ce que son capitaine avait subi dans ses deux vies.

L'équipage comptait désormais trois détenteurs de Fruits du Démon : Ace avec le Mera Mera no Mi, John et son Kimochi Kimochi no Mi ainsi que Sora, ayant le pouvoir du Neko Neko no Mi modèle Lion. Un Logia, un paramecia et un zoan. Ace avait bien avancé sur sa maitrise, il avait désormais en Enkai (commandement des flammes) Higan (pistolet de feu), Hotarubi (lucioles ardentes), Hidaruma (poupées brasiers), Shinka Shira nui (lances de flammes sacrées), Juujika (croix de feu), Hibashira (pilier de feu), Hiken (poing ardent), Kagerou (brume de flammes) et Enjoumou (mur de flammes). John maitrisait ses émotions à la perfection, bloquant celles des autres avec succès une fois sur deux, il influençait les gens du premier coup tandis que Sora qui avait son fruit depuis cinq ans, utilisait ses formes hybrides et complète avec brio.

Le joyeux équipage fut cependant bien embêté quand le Log Pose se mit à pointer vers le ciel, apparemment leur prochaine destination serait une île céleste, mais personne ne savait comment y accéder. Ce fut par hasard qu'ils tombèrent sur le descendant du légendaire ussotsuki Norland qui leur indiqua que pour aller sur une ile céleste ils devaient emprunter un Knock-Up-Stream, Ace décidant de d'abord refaire des provisions et des réserves d'argents ainsi que graver des runes sur le navire avant de tenter d'atteindre l'île. Il grava des runes de renforcements, de boucliers, de protections et d'entretien, allégeant ainsi les tâches de réparations et d'entretien du navire.

Trois semaines plus tard, un équipage repartait de l'île avec une mine sombre et un capitaine au bras gauche bandé du bout des doigts au coude, ils avaient dû faire un choix et celui-ci n'était pas vraiment le meilleur.

 **Flashback :**

Le Knock-Up-Stream était hilarant, la sensation de laisser son cœur en bas avait ravis les plus avides d'adrénaline, puis l'émerveillement les avaient conquis en voyant cette mer de nuage sur laquelle ils voguaient. Puis vint le mécontentement quand ils durent payer 2 000 000 000 de Berries par personne (1 000 000 000 Extols) pour entrer soit 24 000 000 000 berries, mais Ace paya la note sans sourciller, merci l'or des Potter et des Blacks, merci le pickpocket et le pillage des Navires de la Marines ainsi que ceux des Pirates ennemis vaincus.

Ils visitèrent l'île, prenant garde à respecter les règles établies par le Dieu local, mais un vieil homme vint les supplier de les aider à vaincre ledit dieu. Dieu qui était juste un homme avec un puissant fruit du démon, fruit qu'il maitrisait à la perfection en plus du Haki perceptif, bref pas un homme à contrarier si Ace voulait repartir avec tous ses hommes. Le capitaine le spécifia à ses hommes et ils n'eurent pas le choix que de faire un vote pour savoir quoi faire de ce vieil homme : la majorité vota pour sa mort.

Aucun des Spades ne voulait avoir des ennuis, tous aimaient l'aventure onc ils n'avaient pas le choix, John envoya de l'euphorie au vieillard puis l'endormi doucement. Ace pointa son doigt vers sa future victime et après un je suis désolé suppliant, lui jeta un Avada Kedavra, une mort douce certes mais le contrecoup de se sort sans baguette ne se fit pas attendre : une douleur aigue traversa l'avant-bras du jeune D et ses veines se mirent à noircir. Thomas pansa la plaie avec un onguent antidouleur et une bande propre puis la visite suivit son court, John supprimant la culpabilité de son capitaine en lui assurant que l'homme n'avait pas souffert et qu'au moins ils n'auraient pas de problèmes.

Soudainement, en plein milieu de leur séjour, le prince sentit un mal de crane lui vriller les tempes. Il entendait des murmures, avait des sortes de flashs d'une époque lointaine, et avait acquis des connaissances dont il ignorait la provenance, Fumseck et Salazar lui demandèrent si ce n'était pas lié au D. Mina, que le jeune pirate appela, confirma l'hypothèse des deux familiers, Ace avait éveillé son D.

 **Fin Flashback**

Les veines d'Ace mirent, en plus de la semaine sur Skypiéa, deux jours pour redevenir normales. Tous se sentaient un peu mal pour le vieil homme qu'ils avaient condamnés mais la Mort les rassura, il aurait dû mourir quelques jours plus tard dans d'atroces souffrances donc ils avaient épargné bien des douleurs a l'ame de ce monsieur. La culpabilité mit quand même une bonne semaine supplémentaire avant de commencer a s'effacer, grâce aux chants du phénix et aux capacités de John.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes...

Au prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas encore commencé en passant, nous verrons la merveilleuse attitude d'Ace face à Garp, la rencontre Ace/Rayleigh et comment nos Spades réagissent face a des hommes poissons !


	13. Omake recapitulatif capacité primes SL

Alors voilà les récapitulatifs pour Ace, Luffy et les Spades avant de passer Red Line ! il y aura un second Omake pour l'équipage complet après le chapitre 12.

FD : fruit du démon E épéiste

 **Portgas (Gol). D. Ace 17 ans** ; 75,000,000 berries : Alpha, Capitaine des Spades Kaizokudan, fils de Gol. D. Roger, Maître de la Mort, frère adoptif de Monkey. D. Luffy.

Wingardium Leviosa, Cracbadaboum, Failamalle, Alohomora, Lumos, Patronus cerf, Protego, Accio, Aguamenti, Amplificatum, Reducto, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Finite, Nox, Avis, Crache-limace, Descendo, Ferula, Furunculus, Locomotor Mortis, Oppugno, Silencio, Bloclang, Engorgio, Gemino, Obscuro, Recurvite, Reparo, Stupéfix, Tergeo, Anapnéo, Oubliettes, Pointe au Nord, Riddikulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Incendio, Assurdiato, Collaporta, Defodio, Enervatum, Expulso, Homunum Revelio, Mobili, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca, Destructum, Evanesco, Glisseo, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Protego horribilis, Sectumsempra + Confringo, Diffindo, Episkey, Lashlabask, Locomotor, Protego Totalum, Sonorus, Sourdinam, Portus + Duro, Revigor, Endoloris, Impero et Avada Kedavra .

Kendo 100%, Fluide P 100%, Fluide C 100%, Fluide R 100%, Entrainement Marine 100%, Runes 100%, Pistolet 100%, Fruit du démon : 50%.

Techniques FD :

\- Hiken : Poings ardents, portée de trente mètres.

\- Higan : Pistolet de feu, portée de vingt-cinq mètres.

\- Hotarubi et Hidaruma : Lucioles ardentes explosives, portée de vingt mètres.

\- Enjoumou : Mur de flamme, hauteur de dix mètres et longueur de trente mètres.

 **Monkey. D. Luffy 14 ans** : Louveteau, futur capitaine des Mugiwara Kaizokudan, fils de Monkey. D. Dragon, petit-fils de Monkey. D. Garp et frère adoptif de Portgas (Gol). D. Ace.

Entrainement Marine 65%, Fruit du Démon 65%, Fluide P 50%, Fluide C 40%, Fluide R 15%.

Techniques FD :

\- Gomu gomu no pistol : coup de poing à distance ou non

\- Gomu gomu no muchi : étire la jambe et donne un coup circulaire

\- Gomu gomu no rocket : envoie son corps sur la/les cible(s) à grande vitesse

\- Gomu gomu no gatling gun : barrage rapide de coup de poings à grande vitesse

 **Patrick 20 ans** 20,000,000 berries : Bêta, Second des Spades Kaizokudan, Navigateur.

Fluide P 65%, Fluide C 42%, Kendo 56%, Arme à feu 85%

 **John 19 ans** 15,000,000 berries : Epéiste et Médecin en chef des Spades Kaizokudan.

Fluide P 65%, Fluide C 42%, Kendo 66%, Arme à feu 45%, Fruit du Démon 15%

Techniques E :

\- Dragon Claw : le lanceur attaque en diagonale du bas à droite vers le haut à gauche à grande vitesse

\- Requiem : Suite de coups de plus en plus rapides (genre Starbust Stream de kirito dans SAO)

Techniques FD :

\- Transfert : transfère les émotions d'une personne à l'autre.

\- Down : calme ses alliés

 **Thomas 21 ans** 10,000,000 berries : Cuisinier et second Médecin des Spades Kaizokudan.

Fluide P 65%, Fluide C 65%, Kendo 50%, Arme à feu 50%

 **Nathan 21ans** 10,000,000 berries : Trésorier et Epéiste des Spades Kaizokudan.

Fluide P 42%, Fluide C 65%, Kendo 66%, Arme à feu 51%

 **Julien 24 ans** 10,000,000 berries : Bêta, Sniper et Canonnier des Spades Kaizokudan.

Fluide P 42%, Fluide C 65%, Kendo 43%, Arme à feu 100%

 **Jim 18 ans** : 5,000,000 berries Cuisinier et Canonnier des Spades Kaizokudan.

Fluide P 15%, Fluide C 10%, Kendo 40%, Arme à feu 25%

 **Wallace 19 ans** : 5,000,000 berries Musicien et Sniper des Spades Kaizokudan.

Fluide P 15%, Fluide C 20%, Kendo 30%, Arme à feu 100%

Total mise a prix Spades : 150 000 000 BERRIES


	14. Chapter 11 Parrain

Donc nous y voilà messieurs, dames ! L'arrivée a Sabaody, l'archipel aux bulles et lieux de vente des esclaves, le lieu de résidence de Silver Rayleigh et l'endroit où se trouve notre bar préféré : le Bar aux Arnaques de Shakky. Dans ce chapitre La rencontre Ace/Spades/Rayleigh. Le départ pour l'ile des hommes poissons avec un passager en plus (surprise).

Réponses aux Reviews :

 **Lyra lupa :** merci pour ta review.

 **Cristal de Glace :** je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours. Au niveau de l'argent j'ai dû faire une tuile mais oui ils ont assez pour payer, avec les années de pickpocket d'Ace et les trésors de leurs adversaires en plus de ceux des bases de la Marine… Et le tigre en Japonais c'est Tora pas Sora (qui veut dire ciel). Merci pour le A !

 **Kuroe17 :** aucune idée, change de support au mieux, si ça ne marche toujours pas donne ton mail et je te les envois.

 **Camille D Tornwood :** merci !

 **Guest :** Oui, oui mais j'ai dû réécrire ce Chapitre une bonne dizaine de fois pour être satisfaite…. Je ne voulais pas publier du caca…

 **S :** Merci pour ta Review, je ne compte abandonner aucune je dis bien AUCUNE de mes fics. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment mais j'essaie de soigner mon syndrome de la page blanche pour sortir les autres chaps des fics… je fais de mon mieux.

 **Lunny :** cf. réponse ci-dessus.

Chapitre 11 : Sabaody, ou quand on rencontre son parrain.

Un beau ciel bleu, c'est un temps doux et ensoleillé qui accueillit les Spades quand ils sortirent de la douche après l'entrainement de l'après-midi, ils sortirent tables et chaises pour se poser tranquillement sur le pont et lire/jouer aux cartes/discuter. L'arrivée du journal avait réveillé le capitaine somnolant qui sautilla jusqu'au piaf pour récupérer les primes :

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Portgas. D. Ace, Hiken no Ace : 350 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Patrick 150 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan John, le sabreur empathique : 120 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Thomas : 95 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Nathan, l'épéiste voleur : 85 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Wallace, le sniper soliste : 80 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Yohan, le canonnier fou : 75 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Anthony :60 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Gabriel, le charpentier sanglant : 55 000 000 de berrys

DEAD OR ALIVE Spades kaizokudan Sora, le lion déchainé : 55 000 000 de berrys

Soit un total de 1 125 000 000 de berrys pour l'équipage au complet, les 10 pirates explosèrent de joies, félicitant les trois supernovas de leur équipage a renfort de grandes tapes dans le dos. Il fallait encore deux jours de voyages pour atteindre l'archipel Sabaody, Ace ne tenait plus en place et passait son temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre du navire pour tenter d'apercevoir l'île où se trouvait son parrain, John se demandait s'il devait l'assommer ou l'enfermer mais un regard mauvais de son capitaine lui apprit qu'il utilisait encore la Legilimencie inconsciemment.

Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse mais il fut cueilli par un sort de chatouille qui le fit s'effondrer de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il riait tellement qu'il projeta ses émotions et entraina presque tout l'équipage dans un fou rire, Ace ayant eu juste le temps de placer ses boucliers d'Oclumencie.

Le jeune capitaine annula tranquillement son sort et prit sa forme de faucon pour aller en éclaireur, il plana tranquillement autour de l'archipel et repéra un emplacement caché hors de la zone de non-droit, près d'un endroit nommé le Bar aux Arnaques.

L'oiseau fit tranquillement demi-tour et battit des ailes avec vigueur pour prendre de la hauteur, il plongea ensuite en piqué, reproduisant une feinte de Wronski avant de se retransformer à deux mètres du pont de son navire pour atterrir.

Il ordonna à ses hommes de se préparer à arrimer le Sombral dans la cachette qu'il avait trouvée puis il prépara quinze bourses, dix avec assez de berries pour se faire plaisir et cinq pour le réapprovisionnent et le recouvrement du navire.

Une fois que le navire fut attaché et que tous furent prêts à débarquer, Ace donna à chacun une bourse et désigna Patrick, Thomas, Nathan, Sora et lui-même pour faire les emplettes nécessaires au voyage. Les Spades débarquèrent avec entrain, Ace ayant pris les précautions nécessaires pour protéger son équipage, il avait enchanté des pendentifs en forme de Jolly Roger pour qu'ils aient comme fonctions : Portoloin pour le navire et glamour.

Immédiatement le petit équipage se sépara pour ne pas attirer l'attention, activant les glamours, et chaque groupe fit ses emplettes.

Ace partit seul quand tous les achats nécessaires au voyage furent fait et rangé dans le Sombral, laissant ses Nakamas en quartier libre, il cherchait Silver Rayleigh. Il fit tous les bars, par dépit commençât à parcourir les casinos et les salles de jeux d'argent plus ou moins illégales, finissant par trouver l'homme dans une partie où il vit que ce dernier venait de se faire littéralement plumer.

\- Et bien vieil homme, te voilà endetté, comment vas-tu nous payer ?

\- Bonne question, sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, excellente même….

\- Je pense que je vais jouer, interrompit Ace, les dettes de ce vieil homme contre ceci. Il montra une petite cloche en or qu'il avait volé à Skypiéa, les yeux avides des bandits se posant rapidement sur la babiole, Ace sourit à l'air surprit de Rayleigh. Et je mets 200 000 de berries en jeu.

\- Comme tu veux gamin.

Ace s'assit à la place de Silver qui se plaçât derrière lui, et la partie commençât, pour se finir en quelques tours à peine. Ace avait minutieusement bluffé puis triché sans se faire prendre, usant de Legilimencie pour connaitre le jeu de ses adversaires. L'ancien second du défunt Roi des Pirates était sur le cul, il se faisait sauver la mise par un petit jeunot qui maitrisait le bluff et la triche comme s'il respirait, et bientôt, ses anciens adversaires étaient plumés et en sous-vêtements.

Ace sortit à la suite de son parrain avec un sourire de requin que le vieil homme reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir souvent vu sur le visage de son ancien capitaine, un fol espoir naquit dans son cœur, il espérait bien que ce jeune homme soit son filleul et le fils de son défunt ami. Il était arrivé trop tard pour l'accouchement et n'avait trouvé que la tombe de Rouge. Il suivit l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux devant un navire pirate, où les attendaient neuf personnes, toutes avec une bonne force constatât-il en usant du Haki.

Ace fit signe à son accompagnateur de le suivre dans son bureau, Rayleigh remarqua alors la drôle de lueur dans les yeux de chaque membre de l'équipage, il fronça les sourcils mais entra quand même à la suite du jeune homme. Quand Rayleigh se présenta et le remercia, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre :

\- Portgas D Ace. Ravi de te rencontrer Parrain.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'aime pas en parler mais je peux te montrer.

Ace lui demanda de se pencher vers un plat en métal peu profond et lisse où flottait un liquide argenté, quand il le fit il se sentit aspirer et tomba alors dans un décor inconnu où les gens passaient à travers son corps, personne ne l'entendait ni ne le voyait. Il vit alors la vie d'un couple avec un bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, une attaque d'un homme qui lançait des rayon grâce à un bout de bois dans laquelle le couple mourut mais pas l'enfant.

Il vit le voyage et l'abandon devant une porte, l'esclavage et la maltraitance à laquelle l'enfant ressortit brisé, la découverte du monde magique. L'espoir et l'émerveillement de cet enfant quand il fut à l'école et les tests, manipulations, trahison et cachoteries de son directeur. La guerre, la douleur et la souffrance, la chasse aux Horcruxe de ce jeune Harry et de ses deux amis.

Il vit la bataille finale et le triomphe de l'enfant devenu homme, l'enlèvement et la torture, la mort de l'espoir aux yeux émeraude. Puis vint la proposition de cette entité et le nouveau statut de l'enfant, la découverte de ses nouvelles origines et toute sa vie jusqu'à ce jours.

Quand Ace vit Rayleigh réapparaitre, il remarqua immédiatement les larmes sur le visage de son parrain, ce dernier l'enlaça dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive. Lui expliquant qu'il aurait dut arriver plus tôt pour le prendre, qu'alors Ace n'aurait pas eu à vivre avec Garp et ses entrainements monstrueux, mais le jeune pirate le contra en disant qu'avec cet entrainement il était fort.

Qu'il avait trouvé sa meute et que son louveteau lui était très précieux, que Silver était le bienvenu a bord quand il le voulait, qu'il pouvait être enfin une famille. Et le vieil homme décida de suivre Ace, pas en tant que membre d'équipage mais en tant que Parrain et entraineur du capitaine et de son équipage, gagnant un sourire éblouissant et une étreinte d'ours.

Il informa l'équipage de sa décision quand ils sortirent du bureau, faisant naitre de grands sourires sur les visages des Nakamas de son filleul, l'accueil fit extrêmement chaleureux et Rayleigh se souvint que tous avaient vu les souvenirs d'Ace et qu'ils avaient choisi de rester auprès de lui comme une famille. Rayleigh fila au Bar aux Arnaques pour prendre ses affaires et son matériel de recouvrement, faisant ses aux-revoir à Shakky avant de détaler vers le Sombral pour commencer à enduire le navire pour le voyage sous-marin jusqu'à l'ile des Hommes-Poissons.

Il fallut trois jours entiers pour que le navire pirate soit entièrement enduit de résine, trois jours durant lesquels Ace n'avait pas hésiter à faire de sales blagues aux Dragons Célestes qu'il croisait, changeant la couleur de leurs combinaisons pour du rose flashy ou de remplacer leur oxygène par de l'hélium.

La tête de déterré quand ils avaient découvert leurs voix avait failli le faire rire mais il s'était mordu la joue et avait attendu d'être sur son navire pour se rouler par terre a force de rire, montrant le souvenir à son équipage et à son parrain, eux même ne purent tenir debout sous le fou rire monstrueux qui les secoua. Ace avait aussi eut l'immense horreur…heu honneur de croiser son Jiji, le Grand Garp, qu'il avait fui aussitôt en détalant comme un lapin. Il avait fait en sorte de se transformer en faucon dès qu'il avait été hors de vue et avait lâché une fiente sur la face d'idiot du soi-disant héros de la Marine, filant a tire d'aile une fois son méfait accomplit.

Le départ fut bientôt possible, après quelques provisions supplémentaires achetées pour être sûr de tenir pendant le voyage et quelques cadeaux pour la famille royale de l'île, le Sombral plongea dans les eaux glaciales de Grand Line. Quand il fit trop sombre pour voir, Ace utilisa sa technique des Lucioles ardentes pour éclairer le pont de son navire, envoyant des Lumos Solem pour éclairer les alentours.

Certains eurent des rires nerveux en voyant la multitude de monstre des Mer entourant et nageant très près du Sombral mais une légère vague de Haki en guise d'avertissement de la part du Capitaine les fit s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

L'équipage se mit alors à se détendre laissant le capitaine et Patrick se concerter sur l'itinéraire à prendre, Rayleigh était assis le dos contre une rambarde quand un poids se posa sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le magnifique phénix de son filleul avec une lettre à la patte. Il héla donc Ace qui eut un grand sourire en tendant son bras, Fumseck allant directement se poser dessus avec une trille joyeuse, puis une fois le message détaché il se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier juste à côté de Salazar.

 **Potter,**

 **Je dois dire que nos conversations par lettre sont assez intéressantes mais par Merlin éviter de m'écrire et d'envoyer ses maudites lettres le jour de la Saint Valentin !**

 **J'ai été harcelé de messages et de questions parce que Minerva voulait savoir qui était mon admiratrice secrète ! Au nom de Morgane j'ai cru devenir fou, j'hésite à empoisonner le prochain morceau de parchemin que je vais vous envoyer, ou demander à Fumseck de m'emmener pour vous étriper de mes mains espèce de sale morveux !**

 **Si vous étiez encore mon élève je retirerais 100 points à Griffondor et je vous collerais un bon mois de retenu pour que vous récuriez mes chaudrons à la brosse à dents !**

 **J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fourré dans les ennuis et que vous allez bien.**

 **Sévérus Rogue, Professeur de Potion.**

 **PS : Pour le monde sorcier, il ne s'est passé que sept ans vous savez, et les anciens Mangemorts continuent de semer la pagaille de temps en temps.**

Le jeune pirate ricana, il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu non ? Et taquiner Sévérus était un bon passetemps, qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber d'ailleurs, le pyrotechnicien gloussa en lisant le passage de l'interrogatoire de Minie. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche, le temps de rejoindre son bureau et de la mettre dans un coffret fermé par un mot de passe en Fourchelangue, pas moyen que la marine ne tombe dessus. Il prit ensuite un morceau de papier et une plume pour répondre à son prof' préféré :

 **Cher Sévérus,**

 **J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup nos échanges épistolaires (oui j'ai appris beaucoup de chose niveau vocabulaire).**

 **Combien de temps avez-vous laissé Minerva mariné avant de lui dire que c'était l'une de mes lettres ?**

 **Je suis pratiquement sûr que vous ne lui avait rien dit avant la réunion des professeurs qui a lieu après le diner… c'est bien votre genre de regarder les gens courir dans tous les sens en critiquant intérieurement leurs théories, avez-vous bu un thé pendant qu'elle laissait mille questions lui torturer l'esprit ?**

 **Un mois de retenue ? seriez-vous en manque de ma présence ?**

 **Sept ans seulement depuis ma mort ? Et bien quelle histoire ! Vous croyez que vos anciens camarades cherchent à ramener leur Maitre ? S'ils vous posent problème n'hésitez pas à demander à Poudlard de vous aider.**

 **Je ne suis pas dans les ennuis au moment où j'écris cette lettre, je suis juste sur mon navire enduit de résine a quelques mille mètres sous la surface de l'océan.**

 **Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ile des Hommes-Poissons, d'ailleurs mon parrain Silver Rayleigh est venu avec nous, et en parlant de voyage via Fumseck vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce serait possible mais vous risquez de rester bloqué ici ou de vous vider de vos réserves magiques pendant le voyage. A vos risque et péril mais prévenez moi quand même avant de tenter cette folie, que je prépare de quoi vous remettre sur pied rapidement, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que devenir pirate vous faisait rêver...Comme quoi je peux encore être surpris !**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Harry Potter, Portgas. D. Ace.**

 **PS : en cas de problème je joins à cette lettre un miroir à double sens, n'hésitez pas à me joindre, je vous aiderai avec les moyens du bord.**

L'adolescent mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe et la rangea dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clef, il l'enverrait dans deux jours, le temps que Fumseck regagne ses réserves magiques. Il prit aussi deux miroirs et se mit rapidement à graver des runes spécifiques grâce à son fruit du démon, il y insuffla ensuite une forte dose de Magie et en emballa un après l'avoir réglé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la zone des volcans sous-marins, Ace eut la bonne idée d'utiliser son Haki pour dompter un monstre marin qui fut équipé de cordes, le Sombral était donc tiré comme les calèches de Poudlard. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur, les moments de chants pirates et les photos furent nombreux et nombreuses, les rires éclatèrent régulièrement.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes…

Prochain chapitre : île des hommes-poissons et Shanks.


End file.
